REMNANT'S CREED :THE BROKEN CREED
by Alexander Shaun
Summary: This fanfic is the beginning of a story of a faunus named Shaun Williams. With his tribe burnt down to becoming an Assassin, follow his story of how he rebuild the creed from scratch
1. FINDING the CREED

_**yo remastered remnants creed has started and thank you D3F4LT for helping me out with the edits. so check him out! so I've decided that i would give it my all instead of rushing every thing so without further a due let's stop stalling and get to it! I Don't own rwby because if i did the show will be a little different..**_

* * *

 _"To be an assassin... means to be a shadow within the crowd,and those who kills innocents are 'bad people' and these 'bad people' must be killed with little damage to the community... The assassins are always right so don't question there motives.. they can never be wrong.."_

 _That is what I use to think eight years ago..but know i have matured. the 25 year old puts on his hood ready for revenge_

* * *

19 years ago... somewhere in Mistral

A little child slept quietly on his mothers chair. Soft breathing as the child dreamed of how his life would be like when he grew up.

waking up only a hour after his nap he get's up and stretches out his wolf ears and back before heading outside the house and into the camp of faunas. Walking out as the sun touched his light brown skin he enjoyed the very feeling the sun gave him, waving to all his cousins and family members that lived in the faunas tribe. As he walks around looking for his mother as his friends comes from behind silently or at least, somewhat silently. "Shaun! do you want to go back to the humans house and explore the forest some more?" Schenze asked as they walked around the Tribes camp. "Umm.." 6-year old Shaun stuttered for a moment he wasn't sure because of what happened last time, where he and the other three kids where almost killed by an racist human who just couldn't stand the site of the young faunas and also lives just up the road from the camp, and whenever he was at his house or came back home from a trip he would send out messages like shooting his shotgun as a "warning" shots to the tribe to not come near or he would have his dog out barking for no reason. After thinking about it for a minute "yeah, i'm sure Zack would like to see us again anyway..." Shaun finally agreed with his best friend as they continued walking through the camp. Shaun, Schenze and the two other kids one male the other female had made their way through the camp and to Shaun's parents working tent, or more specifically his fathers chief tent. While his mother does work she's the tribes medical personal..but she can also fight, as all of the faunas warriors tribe where trained to fight sense they were three years old.. hence the name. "Father! Father! can we go and play tag out in the forest? can we? can we?" Shaun's enthusiastic voice ringed throughout the tent."I would say yes but.."Shaun's father begun to say only for his brother Draymond, sister Lina, and his mother to walk in at the same time. "yeah, go ahead." his father said to the five pair of kids as they ran off into the woods happily giggling and playing.

"Alright! Shaun your it this time!" Alonda said as she came walking back. It had been close to an hour of them playing and had got bored playing regular tag, and had found a way to get Zack without getting caught for the 11th time lead by Shaun, Shaun had always enjoyed being sneaky or stalking wild life for fun ever since he was two."Okay go hide!" Shaun said as he turned to face the tree and begun counting. An simile that any kid would love to have plastered on his face as he finished counting. "HERE I COME!" Shaun shouted up in the forest, he begun walking using his wolf ears and early signs of eagle vision to find them. One of the kids he found almost falling off a big tree... how he got up there no one knows. After finding the kids it had been up to four hours since they've been out and it started to get dark. Zack had already left because his father had had a call on his scroll. The faunas tribe didn't have scrolls because of what they where... faunas. So whenever the kids could they would play games on Zack's scroll. "Alright Shaun we are heading back to camp" Schenze said to the wolf faunas as he was doing his normal routine as wherever they found a spot they had fun at they would mark it so they can find it again later. the other three young faunas hurriedly went back to the camp leaving Shaun as usual. As Shaun finished marking by putting an X on two more trees with a smile he begun to run back to his home.

It was dark by the time Shaun had gotten near his camp, he had started to walk because he'd grown tired of running. As he reached the camp and walked into the family tent and sat in the living room where his sister, brother had already cooked before he had got there. "Shaun! what took you so long?" his brother Draymond smiled as he walked up to him and bear hugged his younger brother, letting go him as his sister Lina came up as well to give him a slight hug "tomorrow your fight training will resume.. you've already mastered hand to hand combat and your marksman ship with a bow and sniper rifle even at your age.. i'm proud of you" Lina said to her younger brother as she pat him on the back. "Though, that's the easy part now we'll find out what weapon your good at!" Draymond spoke up next. Shaun couldn't help but smile at his older siblings.

Shaun's life was great. he had an loving family his sister and brother would fight whenever they didn't agree with something which would only make Shaun's day, he lived with his mother as his father would be to busy to hang out with his family, though when he does the family have it's most fun with the jokes and the children's silly nature.. with the night ending on Shaun's carefree nature picking at his brother for "accidentally" spilling some pasta on Lina. "No! like i was saying it would be great if we had an actual huntsman to train us it would be a lot more smoother" Lina was making her point of instead of training how to fight for themselves they can have an huntsman someone who is already trained well enough to fight with a weapon and been doing so for years. "Suuure you just want to see Obnoway again" Draymond snickered which caused Lina to through a pillow at her older brother. "Shut up!" Lina blushed a light shade of red since you really can't see the blush because of her brown skin. "Shaun what did Lina say the last time he was here?" Draymond asked his younger brother as both of them started to laugh at her. "oh Obnoway when will you return?" Shaun tried to imitate his sisters voice. "I don't know cutie but i'll try and make it over sooner rather then later" Draymond altered his voice to be more deep and heroic then it already was to imitate Obnoway voice. The two brother laughed harder as their sister didn't say nothing but trying to hide a smile. "N..NO that's not the reason!" Lina stuttered. "if you like him then you like him Lina" Draymond said patting her on the shoulder only for his hand to be swatted away. "i don't need... wait what about that human girl you use to like?" Lina said smiling Draymond frozen in his track. He tried to say something but he couldn't. Shaun at this point was dieing of laughter "Draymond likes a human!" Shaun and Lina laughed at Draymond only for both Lina and Draymond turn on him. "YOUR not safe!" Draymond said finally getting his voice back "you used to like a human but not just a regular human.. SHE WAS fatter then the your soon to be head master!" Lina and Draymond said at the same time. This caused all three of them to laugh as Draymond got up to get the food. "Alright on a serious note don't be afraid to do something you want to do.. or date anyone you want to date looks shouldn't really matter." Lina said as she stretched her bear ears and muscles "that's right now go take a bath and go to bed so you can get up early for training." Draymond told his brother. As he did so there was a tree stump that their father promised to move from the tent but he forgot. So as he was walking he tripped over the little tree stump and it didn't land on the ground either but on Lina or at least some of it he had managed to save most of the pasta. Just as it happened Shaun was able to get out of the tent before anything happened though.

 _"trouble is coming.. be prepared! be prepared young Assassin!"_

Shaun woke up in a cold sweat his head pounding. As he had gotten out of bed he heard the voice in his dreams again. _"it starts now.."_ Shaun tried to shake this felling all the whole day Shaun felt uneasy about something so he went to the one person he thought would help him, his mom. "Maaa! Maaa!" he called through the entrance of the tent. "yes my son?!" his mother called out. "Can i come in? i have to tell you something" Shaun said as he waited. as he waited his friend where gone because they didn't have training to do. Reason being they are four years older the Shaun so they train but not on the same day like kids Shaun's age. Shaun heard his mother voice but couldn't understand what she had said since it was low. His mother walked out with her wolf ears blowing with the wind spitting image of Shaun. "Yes my son, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she guided him on his back to walk with her. "I've been... i've been hearing this voice.. it sounds weird.. like a spirit on the TV" His mother ears perked up at hearing this. "And what does this 'spirit' say?" his mother asked. "It says "trouble is coming be prepared be prepared young assassin".. and it starts now" Shaun quoted what he heard. His mother tried to think _"come on Demeter think!_ " She tried to think but couldn't. "Ma... what's an assassin?" at this question Demeter stopped and knelled down toward her son a serious expression on her face. "I... I can't tell you..not now.. wait until your older like 6 more years.." Demeter said but knowing her son he'll just go and tell everyone so she left him on this. "you must not tell anyone about this... and when I say anyone.. i mean it's are thing only we can now about this. no-" Demeter was cut of as screams could be heard "hurry back to the camp i'll go check out what's happening!" Demeter commanded her son as she drew her sword and ran to the screams. Shaun rushed back quickly through the wood only to see smoke and flames across the plain field and then he was suddenly pushed back by a massive force. He hit a tree and was out...

 _"wake up! wake up... WAKE UP!"_

Shaun woke up as someone had grabbed him and slung him to the floor. "Look what we have here... a damn mutt!" a bearded man said looking at him. Shaun looked around for an exit but fire was all around them he tried to get to his feet but three more man picked him up and slammed him to a tree. What do you think we should do to it?" he asked as his hand went to his throat "please... don't" Shaun pleaded but the man only laughed "look he's begging for his life! well sorry little guy but we don't like your kind... in fact join the rest that we burned and shot it won't hurt nobody.." The man begin to smile wickedly as he pressed harder on the young faunas neck. Shaun tried to kick or punch.. something .. anything to get him out of the mess he was in as he felt his life slowly draining him.. his breathing became much harder as smoke didn't help his circumstances. he started to black out before all of a sudden he was thrown to the ground his concision started to regain it's self before he felt something metal slash across his face. He couldn't let out a peep as he had lost his breath within the smoke and the chocking he'd received. The man laughing the whole time each word Shaun heard he begun to hate humans more. "Look at him! i think we killed the damn thing!" snickering "good they all should die just for existing!" Shaun heard their laughter and their voice and he knew what it was even though he was young.. be started to sleep again... "we have to think o'l boy Zack for telling us about them.. and they live closer the we thought!" on man said " _what? Zack...tol..."_ Shaun lost concision last thing he heard was the laughter of the humans...

 _"young assassin.. you must keep pushing your life doesn't end here!" the voice said again Shaun looked around to see a golden spirit in front of him. "who.. who are you?" Shaun asked the spirit. "I'am your guardian spirit young one..." the golden spirit said to the young faunas "my guardian spirit?" Shaun asked "in due time i will explain everything" the spirit begun to deform and flutter in the wind..._

Shaun woke up in a bed. He begun to look around to gain where exactly he was and what had happen to him when suddenly an female human walks in and everything started to come back to him. flattening his ears he tried to move his body but felt tubes on him and his body hurt. He couldn't move. "it's ok..it's ok i will not hurt you ok?.. my name is Trisa what's yours?" Trisa extended her hand towards the faunas but he backed away in fear. He couldn't trust anybody expect his family.. if he even have any family members left. She sighed at seeing this and decided not to leave and chat with him more. "You seem to be holding up well...but how are you felling?" She asked the wolf boy but he said nothing but looked at her. Sighing she was about to get up and leave but she didn't she closed her book and put on a friendly smile to melt the heart of any young boy even after what Shaun's been through he couldn't help but smile even just a little. "I need to know how your felling ok? please cooperate with me I promise I won't hurt you.." Trisa help out her hand again but this time with her pinky extended to make a pinky promise. Shaun looked at her hand for up to a minute before extending his own. "welcome to the brother hood.." Trisa paused. "Shaun.." the wolf boy finally spoke to her. Trisa smiled and continued her speech "welcome to the brotherhood Shaun.. know your family is waiting on you so i'll bring them in... we'll be good friends Shaun." Trisa said to the young faunas as she got up and open the door to let his family in. "Son..we have a lot to explain" His father Reggie said...

* * *

 **10 years later... 8 years ago... the beginning of the story.**

Shaun had grown well into the brotherhood after his tribe had been destroyed. Though his relationships with humans aren't as hateful but he's still uneasy when he first meet a knew human. As of know he is traveling to beacon because of the vytal festival with his team and the rest of haven academy students. "Hakeem! what are you thinking about?" Maple asked her teammate as she ate a piece of chocolate chip cookie. "nothing" Shaun replied still looking out the window. The team Shaun is on is named MCHS (mercy) and the leader is the Burnett sitting next to the young assassin maple. On the other side sits the rest of the team Clarline the blonde sexy girl that everyone wants to smash and Solitaire the cool guy that doesn't take no shit. Shaun is the only faunas on the team and thanks to his training at his childhood tribe plus his assassin training he is without a doubt the best fighter on his team, and he wears a black robe {it looks like ac's origins Egyptian Wahid but mostly black and without the stripes} he dual wields two tomahawks that change into glock 26 with explosive rounds. and a bow that turns into a spear that can also turn into a sniper rifle, his training for now is complete and now he is attending the huntsman schools because of the need to know of aura and how to improve the use his semblance. As for the rest, Hakeem is a name that his father gave to him to hide his identity.. like a mask that he can hide behind. His teammates do not know of his secrete life, They think he was quite by nature.. which is the exact opposite.

The bullhead landed in Vale the scent of fall heavily in the air. "I love the smell of vale this time of year!" Clarline shouted. The haven students begun to go separate ways, team with team, to explore vale. As they where walking an golden eagle circled them slowly coming down each rotation soaring down she landed on Shaun's forearm chirping happily as the bird received pets and snacks. "I still don't understand how you can see through the eyes of the bird.. it makes no sense no matter what type of bond you have.." Solitaire commented as they turned the corner and headed to a book store. "He's told us the reason a billion times already! leave Azure alone!" Clarline jumped in without a second thought. "hey! it still don't make sense!" Solitaire shot back as they close in on the book store. Azure started to to flap her wings and flew up high in the sky as they entered the store. Right when they entered an black haired faunas was kicked in the face and knocked into the counter top. the gray haired man rushed the man again Shaun used used his semblance to teleport in front of the gray haired man and front kicked him in the gut and kneeing him in the head before side-thrusting him in the chest sending the gray haired man flying through the window. A green haired girl quickly ran up to the black haired man who was trying to get up but struggling. Clarline ran forward and Maple was nowhere to be seen. The green headed girl was suddenly lifted up and slung into Clarline who grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, Maple deactivated her semblance. Shaun and the gray headed guy was toe to toe, they gray haired guy tried to use kicks and punches and swap up his fighting style but Shaun had trained for it all as he easily blocked an incoming round house kick and then countered it at the same time by grabbing his leg and slamming him within the ground, then stomping on his head causing a small chunks of concrete to fly up as the gray haired guy body bounce upon impact so Shaun spinning heel kicked him back in the store. In the store Clarline had held her own but ended up getting hit with a combo of kicks and a punch in the face that sent her flying and knocked her out. "What's your name big fella?" Maple asked the Black haired man who responded with "Tucson". Maple rushed in as the green haired girl approached fast as both meet each other with Maple doing a roundhouse kick and the green haired girl did a side snap kick with both hitting each other. Staggering Maple rushed back in and throw a punch to the green haired girls right cheek only for her to block it the grabbed her arm and throw her into Solitaire who was rushing in to save her. "Emerald! the gray haired kid yelled causing her to turn around and duck as an projectile came flying past her head and hit Tucson who was standing up recovering from the kick he'd received earlier and was about to at least try and help.. He staggered and felled to the floor dead. Shaun and the rest of his team stared in horror as he's last breaths where heavy and Tucson trying so desperately to cling to life.. Before they new it a smoke bomb covered everyone's vision except Shaun's as they tried to make their escape Shaun followed them silently... As the smoke cleared in the store the team looked around the store to see it was a mess and they've attracted a crowed and the police.

The duo turned into an ally to catch their breath. "Mercury really? you could have at least warned before throwing the smoke bomb.." Emerald said as she breath heavily. "they where distracted and it was a great way for us to escape.. and you could have at least said thank you!" Mercury said. Both standing there catching their breaths. An eagles cry could be heard as they felt something heavy to fall on them then they both felt blades stuck in there necks causing their aura to flicker then felt kicks in their faces as they flew into the fence.. "What?!" Emerald asked confused as she looked up she saw an hooded man deactivate hidden blades. "urgg" Mercury got up and rushed him throwing side kicks and roundhouses kicks which all was either dodge or blocked. Getting angrier he went faster shooting projectile out of his boots, Shaun blocked and dodge them all before taking out his bow and shot an explosive arrow into the ground next to his boot exploding on impact, Shaun know rushed his enemy with superior speed Shaun landed jab and spear after kick and finishing it off with a shot to the face with his sniper and a spear in the gut before stabbing his spear in the ground swinging on it sideways kicking him in the chest. Mercury, aura depleted and knocked out, flew out the smoke that was caused by the explosion of the arrow. Walking out of the smoke Shaun activated his hidden blades to finish him off only to be stop by an kick to the chest causing him to stagger, Shaun looked up and rushed her with his speed and strength he cut through her aura with quick slashes with his hidden blades as he lunges forward he deactivated his right hidden blade before picking her up by the throat and slamming her into the concrete floor a crater formed as she made impact, lifting up his left arm he readied for the kill only to hear sirens he deactivated his hidden blade and teleported away. Emerald got up dazed and dragged mercury a couple of blocks stumbling along away before he woke up.. "who.. what was that?" Mercury asked terrified at how they were easily beaten and almost killed.. Mercury thanked Emerald that she used her semblance.

Shaun stood on the rooftops as his golden eagle flew above him circling her faunas friend. The wind picking up slightly blowing his robe behind him as he looks ahead he heard a familiar voice. _"My you have grown a lot since i've last seen you"_ A voice said behind him causing him to turn around and draw his pistols from their holster. The golden spirit chuckled " _you have a lot more fire in you i see... and your taller and bigger.."_ the spirit pauses as if she's talking to her grandson. Shaun looks at her in confusion lowering his pistols a little. " _does my voice not bring back memories?"_ She asked sparking memory in Shaun's head. Smiling in joy Shaun holstered his pistols, "Spirit? what are you doing here? i haven't heard your voice since..."Shaun joyful mood change the second he remembered what happened the last time he heard her voice. " _I'm sorry that I wasn't around more but.. i couldn't stay..and you know the reason"_ her voice becomes more serious after that statement. Shaun said nothing as he already knew why she left.. she left because He needed to do this on his own he couldn't rely on a spirit that he can only hear..but actual people. "Yes" was Shaun's spirit patted him on the back _"see you soon Assassin.."_ Azure let out a screech that took Shaun's attention and parkour and free run across the building silently until they reach the docks.

"We're sorry we couldn't stop them.." Maple finished disappointed. While Shaun went to give the two who killed Tucson a message, The team had explained what they where doing there and how they tried to fight off the killers. "It's ok at least you tried.. know go head to Beacon the ship will be leaving any minute now so you better hurry." the police women said as she looked over at the scene " but we will call you to get more details about the matter know go rest up" she finished with a smile. Maple gave her thanks and she and her team boded an bullhead to beacon. "Where did Hakeem go?" Maple asked all of a sudden causing the team to realize he was gone in the first place. Looking around everywhere they didn't notice that Shaun was already there with them blending in with the crowd of students...

* * *

 _ **this is a remastered version let me know how it is and what not yeah! Also i have a theme song for our Faunas assassin which is "born into revolution redux" by JT Music! not much needs to explained please favorite and follow are just tune in when the next chapter is due also let me know if you like the way the series is going let me know! i will continue this if it get's love and support so yeah this is 27 the goat alexander and i'm out!**_


	2. More then meets the eye

_**Another chapter and we are jumping right in the fray!**_

* * *

 _"let no one know of your existence as an assassin.. you work in the shadows and in time you will be able to define the meaning of our creed..."_

 _it took time alright... and my experiences are only growing... for me to be 25 I've been through a lot and it only get's worst..._

* * *

 ** _Mistral hideout four years before the Tucson's book trade_** ** _incident_**

Shaun parried another attack from his brother, It had been five years since the tragedy that happen with Shaun's tribe, and since those five years Shaun had gotten better at fighting in general. For know he was struggling with how to use a mace/rocket launcher but he knew how to defend against it, anything that does with kicking, hand to hand, swords,spears, bow and arrows, snipers, daggers, he knew how to use and defend against them except a mace and overly complicated weapons. And right know he was showing how much better he is with tomahawks than gallants as shotguns, Draymond struck again this time going in a little harder then most swinging with both his swords in an X position Shaun blocked the one on his left with his dagger while stirring it into the other sword as he ducked under the one he blocked, then bringing his tomahawk in his right hand down to swipe his left leg from under him, Draymond jumped it then landed an side kick in Shaun chest, Shaun staggered from the kick but he quickly recover as he used his tomahawk to connect with his neck and he pulled towards it lifting his left handed dagger to deliver a swing in Draymond's skull only for his brother to parry it as he side snap kicking him twice in the ribs with both legs before twisting his swords so one was at Shaun's back throat and the other at his front they.. using some of his strength, Draymond flip Shaun with minimal effort. "Great job! you've gotten a lot better with the tomahawk.. still not as good as your hand to hand but hey, you wanted to learn.." Draymond helped his brother up. Lina, who had been watching and taking notes on what to train him with, walked in . "he's still learning! and with the little training his had he almost had you.. don't worry about him we'll train harder and then one day you'll be able to beat him." Lina smiled at her younger brother she took her hand off his shoulder. "Alright we can take a break what do you want to do?" Draymond asked. Lina huffed and turned before saying "tell me when your about to train again!" with that she went off to her own business. as the two brothers went off to have their quality time together smiling and sharing jokes only they could understand.. before returning to training.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Modern day_**

The bullhead landed on the hover pad on Beacon and the mistral students walked off the bullhead. Among the students team MCHS or team MCS walked out as well confused as to where their faunas friend is, as they walked alone the path to Beacon. Shaun was the last one to walk out, with his hood on he blended in with the crowd using Azure (his golden eagle) to help him find his team. "Hakeem! where are you?!" Maple called for her partner as she and the rest of there team where looking for him.. or rather she was."He's a big boy he can take care of himself.." Solitaire said with his hands behind his head as the other three waited until their faunas friend would show up. They heard an eagles cry and looked up to see Azure circling them "he's here.. that at least settles that problem" Clarline said as they waited on their leader, "why are you all just standing here?" Shaun who had appeared behind them causing them to jump at the sound of his voice, they turned around in semi-terror. "How do you keep sneaking up on us like that?!" Clarline asked as the rest of the team as gathered themselves, though Shaun did not answer her question they begin to make their way towards the the dorm they quickly unpacked and went to launch room. Shaun looked up and saw the tower of beacon. "Guys go on without me i have something i need to do..." Shaun said as he turned towards the main tower "Wait! your leaving us again?" Maple asked she turned around to face him "No it'll only be a few seconds" Shaun said as he disappeared in thin air. Maple sighed as she turned back to the rest of her team "well what can you do? he's a loner.." Solitaire said as they continued to walk to the launch room.

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's office**_

Ozpin is a well know man with being the headmaster of Beacon and all, but not only for his states , but for his skill as a fighter. Being this well know leader of beacon academy, a school that produce some of the best huntsman in remnant, means you have to know how to fight.. and do it good. Though Ozpin is thought of as one thing, the man of course have some secretes even those that he would keep from the world, one of which is the secrete of the assassins. Ozpin was deep in thought about the news he was watching about a team of huntsman in training had tried to stop the murder of Tucson, until he heard his door open, Ozpin looked up from his scroll to see his right hand women Glynda Goodwitch. "The haven academy students have arrived today. Their dorms have been assigned just as promised." Glynda finished her report. "Thank you Glynda" Ozpin said as he looked back down his scroll,"Glynda, did you hear of what had happen this morning? who was it that tried to stop the killers?" Ozpin asked not looking up from his scroll looking at the security cameras of Tucson's book store. Looking at the fight in particular an black robed faunas. "I believe that it was team MCHS.. Why?" just as Glynda asked the elevator door open to revel a dark brown skinned faunas who is scarred in the face from his left eyebrow to his right cheek, walks in with his hood on. "Ozpin.. i'm here-" Shaun started only for Ozpin to cut him off. "I know why your here assassin.. to continue your training with aura.. I've heard a lot about you Hakeem" Ozpin said as he got up to greet the young man. Shaun walked closer to the desk, as Ozpin got out his seat and move around the desk, they both shook hands. "I've only came here to introduce my self Mr. Ozpin" Shaun told the headmaster who let out a chuckle "well, ok since you are here let me tell you what exactly you'll be doing for me.." Ozpin sat back down in his chair before he continued, "you will-" Shaun cut him off before he can really get anything out. "Before you say anything.. i will say this.. i will not blindly follow your orders.. no matter how dire you make them sound." Shaun voice deep and serious, Ozpin took a moment before he spoke again. " you don't have to worry about that i will be sure to tell you why this needs to happen in great detail as to not leave you out the loop" Ozpin replied calmly. Shaun starred at him before speaking once again "i have no doubt why you'll send me and the reason.. it's the fact that you have been shady to some of your _clients_ in the past" as he finished his sentence Ozpin smiled at him his eyes twinkling. "Mister Johnson, you have my word" Ozpin said resting his chin on his hands smiling at the young assassin. The young assassin said nothing but only nodded and turn to leave. Ozpin called out to the him before the doors open to let him out. "oh and be ready tonight" Ozpin says, Shaun turned and nodded as the door closed. After the faunas had left Glynda notice that he was smiling. "You must like him don't you?" Glynda asked looking at her boss. "Tell the assassins to keep an eye on him.." Ozpin swung his chair around to look out his window. Then another fleet flew through the skies. The fleet was none other then atlas.

* * *

 ** _Lunch room_**

Maple sighed as she played with her food, she was thinking about her past and what she had to go through and this, of course, didn't go unnoticed. The whole team thought she was thinking about Hakeem and they where getting annoyed at Hakeem and Maple, Hakeem keeps on doing stuff on his own and doesn't tell anyone, and Maple get's all semi-depress when he's not around , and it's time for it to be addressed. "Maple... we have to talk about this.." Clarline spoke first followed by Solitaire "why do you get all depress when Hakeem isn't around?" "I'm not depress and no i'm not thinking of Hakeem." Maple used her leader voice to settle the deal quick, though another question came up after she said this. "Well, what are you thinking of?" Clarline asked concerned in her voice, Maple looked around before speaking. "I'am just thinking about my life.. and everything i had to go through just to train to be an huntress... And the secrets I've uncovered.." Maple's voice low enough for only her team to hear her. "Crazy.. right i mean who would know about a war in the shadows?" Solitaire chuckled, Clarline put her hand on her younger brothers hand and her other hand on Maple's shoulder as she spoke."Our families where told of the war for a reason.. as an ally to the assassins and Pillers, and in turn we where taught of the war but not to get involved within the war.. it is between them and them only" Clarline recited what her father told her, She put's her hands back to her plate as she begun to eat again.

Shaun made his way to the lunchroom and after a few minutes of waiting, he had his plate and went to look for his teammates. Using his eagle vision he was able to spot his teammates, as he begun to walk over to them,then he felt someone trying to trip him causing him to stumble. Looking back he saw an tall brown haired human smiling at him wickedly, Shaun looked down before looking up at him again. "Hey watch where you going freak!" after saying that, the tall kid was met with a tray of food to the face before he felt a kick in the stomach causing him to cough and stagger then he felt his entire body be lift up off the ground and slammed into the ground knocking the wind from him. Shaun brushed himself off before he continued walking to his teammates who had made their way over to him. The lunchroom that was filled with chatter and laughter was know silence after what had just transpired or, most of the lunchroom, the Haven students where laughing and saying "We could have told you NOT to mess with HIM!" one haven student said causing the rest of the haven students to agreed and laughed harder at him. "Pick your target more wisely next time" Solitaire said as Shaun offered his hand to him, the brown haired huntsman in training swiped his hand away as he struggled to get up. Just as he did a blonde haired had stood up and walked over, and with him Pyrrha Nikos."Cardin, I think you should quiet know while your ahead." The blond headed kid said to him, Cardin got up holding his stomach in pain as he walked over to his and his team had cleaned up the mess he'd made and went back to there sit. As lunch went on a group of girls had came over to introduce themselves, "Hey! we saw what happened earlier and would like to say that not all of beacon students act the way he does" a young redhead girl said with a apologetic face bowing slightly. "It's ok, i've dealt with worse.." Shaun said smiling a little putting his on her shoulders to tell her there was no need to bow down. "Well, my name is Ruby, and these are my teammates, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. and we are team RWBY!" Ruby said energetically posing as she introduce her team, causing Maple to chuckle and the rest of the team to laugh. "Nice to meet you Ruby, i'm Maple and this is my team. Solitaire, Clarline, and Hakeem and we make team MCHS" Maple said getting all her chuckles out. Ruby called over her other people two of which had came over during the commotion with Cardin and they introduce themselves, as team JNPR Jaune the blonde head with armor on, Nora the orange had girl, and Ren the quiet one. But when it got to Pyrrha there was silence and then a joyful smile appeared on her face, as she looked at Shaun. "Hakeem." Pyrrha said smiling and Shaun did the same as they both walked up to each other. "It's been a while..hasn't it?" Shaun said as they both moved in for a hug, upon hugging the lunchroom was was looking as they departed. "We need to catch up sometime right?" Pyrrha asked, to which Shaun only nodded, but she knew he was just as excited as she was. Team MCHS classes where the same like it was back at Haven, only the teachers where vastly different. After all their classes are done, team RWBY had invited them to join them with JNPR to the library, which they did. For them the day was something to get use to while they where there in Beacon, and they have no problem with it.

* * *

 _ **Mistral somewhere**_

A hooded girl flew through a wall landing on an edge of the building. Coughing up blood, the assassin get's up "Well, you put up a decent fight but like your shitty-ass Vale brotherhood you'll die betrayed" a man said as he took his sword and stab it into her shoulder, the assassin grunted as loud as she could as she felt the sword go through her shoulder, and she was slung away from the edge. "You bastard!you'll.. never win! the assassin's shall live on!" she said in between gasps blood coming up her throat. "We shall see." the man pulled his sword from her shoulder, just as he did a women walked up with her hidden blade extended. "We shall see indeed.." the women said as she got closer, the female assassin looked at her horrified "why?... why are you siding with THEM?!" the female assassin holds her shoulder in pain as she looks at a sight.. a thing she didn't think would happen.. an assassin had turned on them to join their enemy's. "I have my reasons.. and one of them being that i found a flaw in the assassin way's.. why they are the true bad in remnant.." she took a few steps closer. "You'll burn in hell! The assassin's will find you and kill-" she couldn't get the rest out as she had met her fate getting stab through her throat. She pulled her hidden blade from the dead assassin's throat as she stands up and looked at her other allies. "Now we head to Vale to snuff out the remaining assassin's there so we Pillars can take over.." after checking her body, She put's her hood on walked to the docks.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Tower (night)_**

The shattered moon in the clear night sky shines high above. And below the shattered rock, a young faunas looks out at the kingdom ahead of him on top of beacons tower. Shaun puts his black hood on as his sleeves being cut enough for his gauntlets for his hidden blades to show, even though they are black as well looking like it's apart of the jacket's sleeve, jacket unzipped blew with the wind but his on strap backpack ,that is covered by his bow, restrained it just a little, Shaun stood on Beacon's tower, his under shirt dark gray and his pants are black and his shoes are black with white underneath. _Buzz..buzz_ his scroll vibrated, looking down he dug in his pants pocket and took out his scroll and read his messages. " _from Ozpin: the assassin's in Vale had seemingly disappeared.. but some are still out in about as rouges i believe in your skills enough for you to track them down and find out what exactly they are planning and if necessary don't hesitate to fight for your life and the creed.. assassins and the pillars get mixed up by those who know of your existence.. don't be long"_ Shaun closes his scroll and put in back in his pants pockets and perform the leap of faith. Landing in a leaf stack he hopped out and begun walking to the edge of beacon Azure flew above circling him flying ahead to the city of Vale as Shaun teleported to the streets of Vale. His teammates lay sleep in their beds as he's out on a mission.

* * *

 _ **Vale**_

"Mom!" a kid cry's out as he his held down by a hooded man.

"Quiet kid! unless you want mommy to get killed!" the man holding him by the arms.

"It's ok.. everything is ok.." the mother with tears in her eyes quietly says those words to her son.

"H..hey there's a small hump behind.. her" he say's ever so slowly. As he forcefully pushed her into the wall and tried to go her pants but the women was fighting and punching, but the man held her on the brick wall, when fighting didn't work she tried to yell.

"Help me! please someone help me! please!" she screams in between sobs as she started to cry.

Shaun was running from rooftops to rooftops parkouring when necessary, Azure was circling a head of him letting out a screech to let him know of something. Shaun slowed down, quietly and carefully placed on foot in front of the other, getting to the edge he looked down only to see what anybody should get pissed off at if they where to see the scene right know. Activating his hidden blades he jumped down to end the life of the guy holding the kid.

"yeah you see that kid.. your mom's body looks good doesn't it?" the man whispers in the half faunas ear.

"ah! you have a lion's tail! tell me if this hurts ok" The man said as he pulled on her tail rather hardly, She cry's out in pain trying to shake free.

"Don't let her get awa-" the man holding the kid suddenly fell quiet. and the boy was let go.

"Leave my mother a lone!" the kid screamed as he ran up to him, he try's to fight only for the man to stop his attention on the women who was shaking and scared, he turned his focus on the little boy. "You brave arn't you? Rickey! he thinks he's brave!" the man starts to laugh as he pushed the kid down.. "Rickey you heard meeh?" his laughing died down as he turned to where his friend was. "Rickey?" he ask out. But instead of Rickey, coming form the shadow's a hooded man ran up and drop kicked him in the chest before landing on his feet. He coughed up spit as he flew out onto the side walk rolling a few feet away from the main road.

" _Go.. i'll deal with him.."_ Shaun said his voice deeply serious. The kid got up and ran to his mother as she got her clothes and ran off with her son. With them out of the way he turned his attention towards the man who had gotten up. Rubbing the spit from his mouth he looked at the young assassin who stood there waiting for his move, he get's up and charges throwing a right hook which was side stepped to the left, Shaun activated his left hidden blade and spun to the right slicing his throat. Deactivating his hidden blade, Shaun begun to walk away from the man. The man held the right side of his neck as blood begin to pour from it, he falls face first bleeding out. All this happen in one quick and smooth motion.

* * *

"Mom! are you ok?" the little boy asked his mom who had just finish putting her clothes back on, turned to her little boy and smiled rubbing her son's cheeks, she gentle grab his head and gesture him to keep walking with her. As they walked they heard an eagle's cry, looking up she stopped and turned to the sound of quiet footsteps. Looking at the young man who helped her from being raped, she bowed thankfully.

"Thank you! thank you so much for helping us how can we ever repay you?" the women said still bowing.

"Please that's not necessary.. i just wanted to make sure your safe before i'm on my way" Shaun said gently pulling her up by the shoulders. She nodded towards him, as Shaun turned to make his leave. But the kid who was held by the shoulders by his mom, broke free and ran and asked the young assassin.

"what's your name?" the kid ask beaming at the hooded figure. Shaun turned and smiled at the young boy.

"Hakeem" Shaun says smiling as he turned and walked away disappearing in the shadows. The little boy had been watching Shaun with a smile on his face as he disappeared in the night.

* * *

Shaun climb up on to of a roof top before he begun to use his eagle visions to see through the eyes of Azure to find the Vale broken brotherhood hideout. No more then a few minutes went by and azure let out a cry as she circle the old brotherhood hideout, Shaun begun to run across the rooftops with deadly silence, every landing he made the only sound that came out was when he landed softly or when he let out a small grunt. It didn't take him that long before he arrived where his bird was circling not slowing down he continued to run, as he was running poles where sticking out which he jumped on quickly and when it came to the edge he swung on a rope around to another pole before he jumped up on crack before climbing to a ledge that had an open window, he climbed in silently. Shaun took his time as he jumped from the ledge and to a pole that leads across the room. Looking down there where at least ten assassin's in the room alone, silently he balance as he cross the pole to the other side. Azure flew over head tagging all the enemies in the building, Shaun taking note, silently made his way to the end of the pole before looking down he see's two rogues walking up the stairs and waited for them to pass. Dropping down, he landed on the stairs silently, and made his way through the building stealthy. There are at least 50 rouges in the building, making it difficult for Shaun to sneak around and avoid getting caught, making right decisions and being plan lucky at times he manage to go about the first half of the building unnoticed. He was waiting for a group of 4 rogues to pass, they made there way slowly over to where Shaun. Ears twitching of annoyance he waited until one of the four finally appeared Shaun activated his hidden blades and quickly stab one rogue in the neck with his right, backhanding his left hidden blade he spun of the first and slice the right side of the other rogues neck, using the same hidden blade, he stab into the next rouge in the back his neck. The last one notices and activates her aura but felt a slight sting in her shoulder, She looked down to see what it was, a poisonous dart was in her shoulder, she moves to take it out but she can't as it already took affect as her arms go limp, she looked up at the hooded figure eyes watery and her breathing becoming shallow.

"so.. they are.. sendin..sending a c..child fo..for u.." she falls to her knees and her body soon followed as fell limb before she could continue.

"You rogues have no right to live after your damaging the creed." Shaun coldly say's to the dead body's as he deactivates his hidden blades as he begun to sneak around to the main office.

Two bruisers guard the door. Azure warned him a head of time looking around the area could have been reached by the rooftops but there was no ladder or stairs that go up to the rooftops from the part of the building he went through. But never the less he knew that these where formally fully trained assassin's, he didn't stand a chance unless he caught them of guard. Quietly he climb out the window and made his way on the rooftop where he found a small vent, Shaun climb down and position himself right over their leader, took out his scroll and begun to record the words she was saying.

"I understand what you are saying but, we can not a ford to send anymore rogues because of the fact the assassin's think the vale brother hood.. are dead" She says to someone on her took out a file and opened it, it had the names, of every student at beacon, meeting places of the white fang, and all Pillar business that they want the rouges to do.. none are from any assassin's, and all there target's in the future. Shaun quickly pieced together who side they where on, even though they might 'call' themselves rouges, but they are actually apart of the Pillars cult. She get's up and while studying the files for a second, then she put's them back in the drawer with a smile laughing at what someone said on her scroll and start walking out the office shutting the lights off.

"Your coming? to vale? that's... that's to dangerous!..." her voice fades as she closed the door her heels clacking each step until they fade as well. Shaun opened the vent and dropped down silently, and maneuvered around the desk and opens the drawer, and with his night vision he picked out the first file he see's and opened it, sure enough it was the file with every thing on it. He took off his backpack and put the contents in it, then he heard heels clacking again thanks to his wolf ears, he quickly closed the drawer and put his backpack on and teleported. The female walked into the room cut on the light looking around she scanned the area but ultimately she close the door and cut off the lights. "I had a felling... it must be my imagination.." she thought as she went back to what she was doing.

Shaun had teleported to a nearby building rooftop sighing in relief as he could have gotten caught and even killed. He get's up and walked to the edge before he jumped down and walked to the docks staring out to beacon he close his eyes, and breath in and exhale, opening them he vanished into thin air.

* * *

 ** _Mistral brotherhood hideout rooftops_**

Lina starred up at the shattered moon the wind blows her hair.

"You ready?" her older brother Draymond walked up to her with a smile on his face, Lina turned to her brother as she asked him to which he nodded.

Without saying another word they begun to silently parkour across the rooftops, The assassin's have found out that the Pillars where planning to change the voting of the next council member to one of their own members, against the wishes of the people, and the very thing they needed to stop them was with another assassin Vinnael. Vinnael was sent to recover the votes to stop their plan from succeeding but she was supposed to come back a few hours ago but know it's way past midnight and the assassin's know they had to find her, or else the mistral brotherhood would be in trouble, along with the city it's self. Draymond and Lina both continue on wards without making a sound, using their eagle vision to spot Vinnael. After eight minutes of searching on the rooftops they finally caught a break when they saw a body on a rooftop _she was... here..._ Lina relieved thoughts where soon dashed as she and her bother got closer to the body to see that it was the person they where looking for.

"No.. Vinnael.. she just.." Lina said her voice shaky as she sees her childhood friend body.

"Lina.. we can't stay.." Draymond says with comfort in his voice. Lina shook her head no, before speaking.

"No, i have to at lest get information about where the went.." Lina bent down on her knees and placed her hand on her dead friends face, Closing her eyes she activated one part of her semblance. Going through her friend mind, she was looking for when the enemies said were they where going.

"No..no no no!" Lina screamed in frustration. She took her hand off of Vinnael deactivating her semblance. Draymond took his hand and placed it on her shoulder before speaking.

"Calm down.. Lina it's alright.. it's alright ok? we'll check the docks first..It seems to be everyone's favorite place to hang out.. Let's go" Draymond slap his sister back gesturing her to go to the docks on the other hand she gave him a death glare, but she eventually begun to start running again heading to the docks.

* * *

 ** _Docks, Mistral_**

The docks was quiet, no one around to see a group of armed individuals who where making there way to bored an unauthorized bull head, but in order to not draw attention to themselves the bullhead was equipped with quiet thrusters.

"Here take this... you know where to take it.. now hurry!" an hooded female said as she handed the votes on Vinnael scroll to an bearded man. He takes it and begun to run towards his destination. On top of the rooftops two assassins stare in disbelief.

"She... that hoe!" Lina says through clench teeth. Draymond looks on before he stood up.

"come on we have to stop him." Draymond said.

"no you go on without me.. she can't get away from killing Vinnael!" Lina activate her weapons then looked at her brother who seemed to be thinking about it. Only a few seconds later he let out a sigh.

"Fine, i'll go stop him.. be careful ok?" Draymond says turning around to start running. Lina gave him a nod then she jumped down from the rooftops. Draymond sighed one more time before he started to run towards the bearded man with the changed votes.

Lina landed on her feet and rolled onto her knees and begun to sneak around the docks using parked cars as her cover. They waited as the bullhead slowly descended to pick them up.

"Come on where on a time schedul-" she couldn't get the rest out as she was cut off by a flying kick in her face sending her off the edge. The man around her where taken by surprise and readied their weapons. Lina welcomed the challenge as she ducked under a chainsaw, and sidestep a jab from a sword before flipping away as she parring their attacks twirling in the air she landed gracefully, they rushed her again, she used their momentum against them as they tried to slash her again but she ducked under their weapons and sweeping their both their legs before performing an Axe kick in one's stomach causing an small crater then she grabbed the other's head and slammed him into the ground, activating her hidden blades she repeatedly stab him in the face causing his aura to flicker she Stab him once again blood gushing from his neck. The other man had recovered from the Axe kick got up and grabbed his chainsaw anger on his face as he rushed her one last time. Lina detached her hidden blades as they became chain daggers, the man swung violently desperately trying to hit the agile assassin, Lina duck, dodge, and wave from his attacks not letting him get a single hit on her. She got bored of dodging and threw one of her chain blades at his feet, raping around it she pulled causing him to lose his footing, as he was falling Lina perform a combo of chain attack throwing her chains viciously, not letting him catch a break. She left him with an roundhouse kick to the chest his aura depleted, Lina threw her chain at him again. The man was stabbed in his head, Lina took out her chain blades and reattached them to their hidden blade form. The bull head above, which was descending, now flew away from the combat. Lina looked up as she saw her former ally in the bullhead looking down on her.

"Sorry! but you'll just have to wait until it's the right time for us to meet again!" She said with a smile as the bull head closed the door and they flew off. Lina clench her fist in anger looking up, She shook her head and begun to run towards the direction of her brother.

Draymond made quick work of the Pillar easily using his semblance, shock-waves, that raddled the pillars aura and when the time was right he cut his head clean off. Grabbing the scroll after searching his body for anything useful. Draymond picked it up and looked at it, only for it to start ringing. He waited until it stop ringing before he opens it to see the voice mail.

"Hey Danmond did you make it there? we ran into trouble with an assassin but we escape... and know we are headed to Vale..Be on the look out of any assassin.." "hmph to late" Draymond said as he closed the scroll, and looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him, but it was only his sister.

"Heard they got away" Draymond teases his sister. As she got closer she see's what happen and sighed in relief.

"Good at least one of us got something done.. and yes they did get away" Lina said looking at her brother who had walked up to her.

"it's ok we'll revenge her.."

Draymond say's as he puts his hands on her shoulder comforting her.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Lina had pure anger in her voice as moved her shoulder form his grip. She begun to walk back to the Mistral hideout. Draymond Looked at his sister and sighed in defeat as he walk back with Lina.

* * *

 ** _Bullhead_**

The former assassin stared at her phone hoping for an returned call are something.

"What happened?" asked another female companion who was currently eating peanuts.

"It's Danmond... I think the assassin's got to him.." she says still staring at her phone.

After she finish breaking the shell from the peanut she took the seeds from inside and ate them before speaking again.

"More then likely" her companion says munching on another peanut seed. "If he didn't answer the phone then more than likely his dead.. hmph i knew the assassins would find out if one of their members defected" her companion says munching on another peanut smiling "don't take this to heart Maylin.. but listen if you fell the need.." Maylin sighed while hearing this, closing her scroll, Maylin decided to get comfortable on the way to Vale. The sun has risen above the horizon know as the residents of Mistral begun to wake up.

* * *

 _ **Yo that's the end of this chapter.. if this chapter can get us to at least 100 then I will try to bring the next chapter.. I will start on the next chapter after I upload this one so yeah. Also if you notice that I changed up the writing style half way through it's because i found it much easier to separate who's talking, then having all the words jumble up into one big place.. so yeah review, and favorite my story and follow that would be greatly appreciated uhh.. and the story will go on! there will be a lot more action next chapter.. at least I hope we will see... i mean i'm making this story up as i write... ay yo speak to ya'll later**_ ** _douses_**


	3. First Assassination and secrets found

_**Back with another chapter i only want to explain the outfits and stuff. Unlike many anime where the characters don't change their clothes.. My characters will change their clothes.. with that out the way let's begin.**_

* * *

 _ **Beacon, Night after the private investigation on the white fang**_

As the bullhead touch down on the hover pad Team RWBY exits, lead by their leader Ruby Rose. she let out a big sigh as she and her team along with Sun and Neptune walked out onto the soil of beacon academy.

"Man i'm beat!" Ruby exclaims as she stretch her arms out in front of her. Though she was being a little to loud for her white haired partner Weiss Schnee, who scold her for being to loud, causing the young huntress in training to shrink down a little. Ruby quietly whispers sorry to the heirs, and they continue walking along the path to the dorms. As they got into the sights of the dorm building they heard an eagles cry from above. Causing them to stop in their tracks

"What.. was that?" the busty hothead of team RWBY asked. Her question was quickly answered as they saw a hooded figure sat in the middle of the court yard, back towards them, the gray jacket hooded man sat still in the court yard.

"What should we do?" Sun asked, as he slowly reached for Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. Blake stopped his hand looking forward at the young man.

"Ruby Rose.. that is your name.. is it not?" The man said as he slowly got up. Turning around to face the group of 6, he slowly reached his hand towards his back. Everyone tense up and waited for him to draw his weapon but he doesn't, he stops to be exact. Then he started to chuckle, then laughed, and crackle, and then he laughed so loud and so hard he begun to lose his breath each time he tries to breath. To say that Ruby and the rest of her companions where confused was an understatement. They all shared dumb look on their faces, the hooded man laughing had continued until he let down his hood, only to reveal.. Solitaire.

Taking in a few more breathes as he calmed down he begun to speak. "You should have seen the look on your faces!" he exclaimed as he begun laughing harder than before.. if that was even possible before he was finally silenced. Clarline stood behind him, her hand steaming from the hit she just gave her partner, Flicking her hand form the impact she looked down on her partner.

"And what do you think your doing mister?!" Maple's voice boomed as she walked up on her two teammates, slowly followed by Hakeem. When she reached the two partners she picked him up by the hood causing him to stand upright, before slapping him in the face one good time.

"People are trying to sleep and you are out here laughing at what?" Maple asked her voice stern enough to make even the most fierce Grimm on remnant bow down at her command, even Weiss shivered at hearing her voice.

"Nothing..ma'am" Solitaire shakily replies. Shaun chuckled at the sight of his mostly fierce teammate shrivel into a little puppy towards Maple, but atlas he must be the voice of reason as Clarline was encouraging the act.

"Alright, Maple i believe he understand's what he was doing was stupid." Shaun calmly states placing a hand on her shoulder. Maple huffs to get the rest of her irritation out, before calmly sighing. "Just...just don't act dump while we are at beacon.." Maple tells him to which he nods. Slowly he get's up, "sorry" he says as he chuckled embarrassingly.

Team RWBY stood in shocked a what had just happen, Neptune let out a cough getting their attention.

"Oh! good! now we don't have to search everywhere for you." Maple sighed in relief as she beckons her team to follow her.

"Why would you look for us?" Weiss asked, hands on her hips.

"No reason to tell you now..your here" Shaun replied turning back towards the white haired with a small smile.

* * *

 ** _Glynda's combat class, the next day_**

"Alright, Hakeem Johnson versus Pyrrha Nikos.." Glynda called the match, and the two student's went to change their outfits. Shaun instead of wearing his normal black jacket with dark gray shirt underneath and black pants, his jacket is dark gray with black strip down the middle of the hood, undershirt is black, pants are gray. Pyrrha comes out in her traditional spartan fashion. The two combatants walked out onto their respective sides of the arena.

"Good luck." Shaun calmly says with a smile, as they took their stance. The room around them though had changed while they went and changed out of their schools uniform, A lot of student's had came in to view the fight, mostly the haven students, but generally some beacon, and a mix between the other four kingdoms. A fight between a Sparta and a assassin both well know in mistral and both know each other like the back of their hands, with Shaun going under the radar with his purposely losing but managing to toy with them until the end of the match, and Pyrrha... her name is enough. She wishes the same, while she smiled at her old friend, as Glynda called the match timer set to 10 minutes.

"3"

Pyrrha readied her shield and sword.

"2"

Shaun stood taken in a breath before getting in a hand to hand combat position, a rare smile appeared on his leaps as he ready to fight his old friend.

"1"

Pyrrha clench her weapons tighter adrenaline rushing through her body, smiling at her old friend.

"Begun!"

Pyrrha rushed in Shaun's direction, just as she's close she jabs in his direction but he side-stepping her attack but then ducking another slash from her sword horizontally. Pyrrha grit her teeth, thrusting her shield downward, as it was about to hit nothing as he vanish from her sights. Confused she looked around but was meet with a hook kick from the sky causing her to slam into the ground but she quickly recovered only to be meet with a combo of kicks and punches to her side stomach face, sweeping her legs from under her feet before he delivered another hook kick in her stomach sending her into the ground causing a small crater. Pyrrha quickly recovered again, rolling to her feet she got ready again, but only smoke clouded her vision.

" _I have to at least get a few hits on him."_ Pyrrha, twisting her weapon to change into her rifle mode she begin to shoot bullets to clear the smoke, once the smoke cleared , Pyrrha held up their shield as she looked for the hooded faunas, taking careful steps forward with her shield and rifle up. Shaun stood waiting on the redhead in the middle of the arena holding his pistol he fired a warning shot, turning towards the shot, she throw up her shield, as soon as it hits Pyrrha was sent flying across the ground skidding to a halt. Pyrrha get's up again and see's the hooded faunas charge her once again, Pyrrha spun and threw her shield at Shaun which he quickly hurdled over it and with his momentum he rolled to his feet and continue to charge until he finally made it to his opponent. When he makes it he threw a right hook Pyrrha ducked and attempted to sweep his legs in which he cartwheel a way getting back to his feet he threw another punch to which she ducked under , Shaun thinking quickly kneed her face before he sent her flying with front kick to the chest. Pyrrha rolled across the floor astonished that she has yet to get a hit on him, getting up she charged at him turning her sword into a spear Jabbing at him twisting it around above her head to strike down but he simply doges by rolling to the side, Pyrrha than use her semblance to throw her spear at him to which he caught with ease. Twisting it around before throwing it back at her feet, Pyrrha stares confusingly at him, he simply bows to her before getting in a stance. Pyrrha rushed again but this time with her spear, twisting, and jabbing she was pushing him back but just couldn't lay a hit on him.

" _Is he just toying with me? sis he really get this stronger?"_ Pyrrha thought as she goes for a jab smiling getting even more hype, only for him to side step and catch it pulling her in with one tug, side kicking her chest again. Pyrrha stopped herself with her spear and quickly realized that he hasn't even drew his weapons. Pyrrha let out a heavy breath as she looked up at the aura difference, " _Hakeem 100, me 50"_ Pyrrha got up and pulled her spear out of the ground and walked over to her shield picking it up. Switching to back to sword mode she calmly let out a breath as she took her battle stance another time. Shaun stoop in front of her, careful as to keep his emotions in check, " _rule 1. never underestimate your opponent"_ Shaun took his battle stance as well. A few second went by as they both stood their, then they both started to circle each other. Both studying each others movements, But without warning Pyrrha charged again causing Shaun to charge as well, Both meeting in the middle with Pyrrha swinging for his chest and Shaun sliding underneath her blade as he quickly got up he turned around to deliver a Back kick only for Pyrrha to block it and back handing her sword in a more defensive position as Shaun released a flurry of punches towards her but she blocked them with her shield, she started sliding across the floor when he added Combination kicks into the mixed. Pyrrha countered one of his punches swinging her back handed sword towards his right hand parrying it as she spun off of it as she does this, and landing a hit to his face with her shield before Pyrrha herself begun to release hit after hit though Shaun mange to dodge and parry some of her attacks, which only caused her to increase speed, after her onslaught of attacks, Pyrrha slashing downward, only for Shaun side step her slash and grab her wrist twisting her arm,and then throw her in the opposite direction. But her Sword somehow landed in her hand as they both where in the air. When Pyrrha landed,she parried a punch coming her way ,seeing an opening her sword turned into her spear as she jab forward and landed a hit. Going full throttle Pyrrha begun to switch from sword to gun to spear,putting in her own combo in which she ended with her spear jabbing him in the stomach, before kicking him in the chest sending him flying. But alas he pulled out his bow and changed it into a spear throwing it to the ground before swinging on it to stop himself from hitting the ground, Standing on top of his spear he jumped down as Pyrrha had reached him slashing and shooting him to which he dodge all of them. Pyrrha now tired of this, decided that she needs to end this and fast, now rushing him he throw a left punch to which she evaded to her right, But Shaun was counting on this as his hidden blade appeared on the scene back handing it quickly he pulled his arm back as he stabbed her neck and then activating his other hidden blade he started his assault on the redhead as his hidden blades made quick work on her within that very moment, Slicing and gashing away at her aura he ended it with both hidden blades in her stomach and him drop kicking her. Landing across the arena Pyrrha staggered as she got up, struggling as the assassin walked closer to her, Pyrrha knees wobbled but never the less she stood, Shaun deactivated his hidden blades as he got closer. Shaun already knew the match was done for but he at least wanted Pyrrha's name to not be damage by this, looking at the spartan who can barley stand in front of him, Shaun decided to walk slower towards her as he wanted this to last as long as it could. Pyrrha sense had regained a little but she released how slow Hakeem was walking towards her, Standing straighter then before she rushed him with new found motive as she struck him with everything she had but he simply started to dodge her attacks, The timer on the clock now on five minutes, Pyrrha was now determine to see how he would fight with his weapons.

" _i guess i have to push you huh?"_ Pyrrha smiled as new found energy took Shaun by surprise as her attacks became quicker causing him to make a few mistakes, as he easily fell in to a fake, causing him to get slammed with a shield to the face. Pyrrha attacked with both weapon and shield, her aura the lowest it's been in a while. Pyrrha slashed downward in a diagonal line towards Shaun's chest to which he jumped out of the way rolling backwards, throwing her shield down towards him he seem to not have enough time to react as it hit him in the face bouncing off of him and landed right back to it's owner, twirling around she stabbed into the ground only for him to roll out of the way, pulling out her weapon she changed it from sword to spear Shaun once again back on his feet charged her this time but instead of landing hit after hit he actually missed a few punches, one punched he faked her out with a kick and then went for a spin punch only for him to narrowly miss her. Shaun stopped after this and stood up towards the spartan knowing what it was she did. Pyrrha knows she's been found out so she rushed him, only for him to throw another punch in which she parried with her sword before smashing into him with her shield causing him to stagger. Pyrrha rushed again using her aura to amplify her attacks with each smash his aura went down. But so did hers finally she sweep his legs and got on top of him smashing her shield into his face over and over until he caught it and rolled them over activating his hidden blade he attempts to stab her but she used her semblance and altered the path into the arena floor. Kicking him off her she launched up and grabbed him by the throat and flipped them both in the battled continued upwards as Shaun broke free as they both are suspended in air for a while, both getting hits on each other. Shaun throws her a punch to which Pyrrha dodges to her left before grabbing his hood and flipping them downward slamming him into the ground the clock hitting zero as she does so.

"And that's the match.. this was a close one.. but Pyrrha won this one great match the both of you" Glynda praises them as Pyrrha struggles to getup and Shaun hopping up like nothing happened. Looking at the aura bar Pyrrha 14%, Hakeem 12%.

Shaun as he offers a hand.

"Thank... thank you" Pyrrha say's between breaths, accepting his hand they both begun to walk towards their friends but pyrrha turns back to Glynda.

"Miss Goodwitch? later on during class can i fight team CRDL? I have a promises to keep.." Pyrrha eyes filled with determination, a fire that miss Goodwitch can not ignore.

"Very well miss Nikos.. and you mister Johnson to you plan on fighting anymore?" Glynda turned her head to the assassin who shook his head to giver her a answer. Sighing she sent them to put their weapons back until they where needed. With it still being early in class both students went to do as they where told.

* * *

" _Man that was close.. i could have won..don't want to draw attention to myself..hmph..to late know huh?"_ Shaun thought to himself. knowing that he could have actually won, mad his job less easier.. his team knows he can fight better then what he shows and after every match up they asked the same thing. "why did you lose? you where winning in the beginning!" and the real reason was that he could really take on most of the students and win, only a huntsman he can't beat..stick up with them yes... winning no.. losing yes. The assassins made sure he could fight before sending him off, and told him to not truly fight them.. Because Shaun could take on a huntsman, it was proven when he was forced to fight and kill a racist faunas huntsman, and human huntsman. The assassins claim him a half way assassin based on skill alone. Until he could learn more about aura. Which thinking about it you would think that a secrete cult with experience with stuff even the public know not of, would know a lot more about aura then the general public, but according to his father, it's best to learn more of the basics before getting into the advance, and again Shaun cannot argue with his father there. Shaking his head as he chuckles at how much fun Lina and Draymond must be having while he's gone.. He can't wait until he goes back to the mistral brother hood. After putting away his weapons he walked out the same time as Pyrrha, Nodding towards her and waved, as he begun to walk away only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! good match" Pyrrha says happily.

Shaun let's out a chuckle before speaking "you too about as much as i expect from someone like the invincible girl" he bows slightly, causing her to playfully punch his shoulder.

Pyrrha giggled a little before staring at him. "I..I have a question Hakeem"

"Go ahead" Shaun smiles at the redhead.

"Where you...holding back?" Pyrrha ask leaning forward squinting her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"What made you thank that?" Shaun asked rising his brow.

"Well in the beginning you where easily dodging my attacks and countering every thing... and you also didn't use your weapons" Pyrrha had a hudge smileon her face as the innocent look on his face changed into one that she knew that she had him. Patting his shoulder she nodded towards him and they both smiled as they performed their handshake, one they haven't done in a while. the last part of Pyrrha question Shaun knew all to well, he doesn't use his weapons when he isn't fighting seriously, Which is what most Haven students picked up on and released that he could really mess them up if he really did fight seriously.

Shaun sighed and placed a hand on the slightly taller girl. "Pyrrha if I am to be honest... no,i was not holding back."Shaun calmly flash a smile towards her before he continued walking back in the class room. Walking in they both received looks and glances as people mummer about the hooded boy who could have defeated Pyrrha.

* * *

The classes went by as normal, with a special round with Pyrrha VS team CRDL and her VS Mercury, but Shaun wasn't their to see it, he was called to Ozpin.

 ** _Ozpin's office_**

Shaun walked into the ticking gears of Ozpin's office.

"Ah Hakeem, come.. take a seat." Ozpin gestures sipping his mug.

Shaun does as he was asked and sit's down.

"Headmaster Ozpin.. Is this about-" Shaun attempted to say but was cut off.

"Yes.. and please just call me Oz.. The document you gave me." Ozpin pauses before continuing, sipping his mug again. "There are a few targets i want you to get.. but before we continue your father told me to help you get a real experience of assassinating. " Ozpin pause again looking at the young teen. Shaun nods for him to continue, Sliding the documents that he had retrieve a few nights back from the rouge assassin's hideout. " with that being said, this is one of them his name Manolog.. an outsider who kills for the Pillars to get anything he wants.. I've been doing some research on his wear about and his outside of Vale in an abandon warehouse, He has his own guards given to him by the Pillars, i had an Huntsman tail him for more information, and he had got some goons for more protection, with a few bruisers so watch out for them.. he has a meeting with the rouge assassin leader tomorrow night.. so take care of him tonight.. this is all i go from the huntsman.. nothing else came through. This is your first assassination mission.. be careful.." Ozpin pauses as Shaun got up from his seat.

"And Hakeem these documents are great for what we are trying to do.. but if you can find out more about their planes.." Ozpin stops speaking when the young assassin holds his hand up for him to stop.

"I'll take care of it..." Shaun turns and walks out of the office. Before the door closes Shaun gave Ozpin a thumbs up, with a smile on his face. As the door close leaving Ozpin chuckled at the young assassin.

"At least you still have a sense of humor.." Ozpin chuckled some more, before he stopped "Enjoy this youth while you can...it won't last but only a few more weeks." Ozpin was told to send him and his team back after the first rounds for assassin business. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Ozpin sighed as he relaxed in his chair looking at the surveillance cameras in the book store of Tucson.

* * *

 ** _Lunch Room_**

Team RWBY, and JNPR laugh at the memories that where being shared with their new found friends team MCS.

"Remember when Jaune wore a suit JUST to ask Weiss out.. too the Beach!" Yang asked her friends which caused everyone to grow louder with their laughter.. minus Blake, who is looking at a book, deep in her thoughts.

"You did that Jaune?" Solitaire asked holding back tears of joy.

Jaune sheepishly grinned embarrassingly chuckling.

"Y..yeah i..i did.." he stuttered which cause even more laughter.

"Wow Schnee you really have a determined one huh?" Clarline giggled at the Heiress. Weiss let's out a frustrated sigh, that turned into laughing.

"You Beacon students really got it that good huh? have you went on your first mission yet?" Maple asked sipping on her strawberry juice. The laughing had died down after she asked her question but everyone still had a smile on their faces.

Shaking her head, Ruby answers. "No, but we have fought the white fang a couple of times." Just as she says this Hakeem had sat down with them and completed team MCHS. "What about you guys? have you been on missions?" Nora chipped in.

"Yes we have actually." Maple said finishing up her telling them the stories of their team,mostly of the fights and how their best fighters was Hakeem since he could fight with anything, and their team attacks. And when it came time for the mission story it wasn't what they all expected.

* * *

 _ **Mistral, Haven Academy 1 month ago**_

Maple Myers walked along side the rest of her team. They had been called to handle something inside the city that only they can do. Entering the headmasters office they stop right in front of him, eager to hear their mission.

"Ah, Team MCHS you came just in time." the headmaster smiled before adopting a serious tone. "Cutting straight to it, our huntsman are spreaded across the city and all of them are dealing with a mission of some sort.. We need you guys to stop an underground heist to still dust.." the headmaster informs. The four students pause upon hearing this.

"W..wait.. what? Professor Lionheart are-" Maple spoke up for her companions, all of them are confused, besides Hakeem, as to why he would send his students to do such a task.

"You heard me.. and i've given you the reason.. and now i have to tell you what your up against" Professor Lionheart pauses after cutting Maple off. "Though theses guys are considered dangerous to normal huntsman's or Huntress in training, meaning they have skills.. and you guys are the only ones i can fully trust to go in there and stop their little operation" Lionheart finished looking at all four of them as he speaks.

Maple sighing, rested her hand on her hip and lean on said hip. "Where do we go?"

Maple stood next to her partner Hakeem, as he sat crisscross eyes close using the eyes of his pet eagle, Azure.

 _"i still don't get how he can do that.."_ Just as she finished her thought Hakeem got up and opened his eyes.

"Found anything useful eagle eyes?" Maple asked as she looked at the targeted building. Looking back at her partner who has yet to speak, now puts on his hood making it difficult to see his eyes. For some reason Hakeem rarely says anything when he's around them, if not nothing at all. But when it's just her and him he loosens up a little bit.

"This might be a little more difficult then we originally thought." Hakeem says in a low deep voice. Maple turns to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on.. we have to know..we need as much information as we can get" Maple pats his shoulder as he let out a sigh.

"There are at least 25 of them instead of 10 like he said there would be.." Hakeem said staring at the building.

"So double the amount?" Maple asked, to which Hakeem turned to her and nod.

"Well what else is new? you act like we haven't handled something like this before!" Solitaire says as he and Clarline walked up to them.

"What's the plan?" Clarline asked their leader.

"Hakeem I want you to scout every nook and cranny of that building and tell us if you find any escape point that we can use, Solitaire, see if you can find out anymore information on what we are dealing with.. And Clarline, you and I are going to check out the computation..We meet back here by sun down and attack in the night are we clear?" Maple gave out the orders and they all nodded and went their separate ways. Hakeem stood still for a moment, this was notice by their leader.

"Hey.. we have to get going! you have the most important job out all of us!" Maple said looking back at her partner. Hakeem looked up at her, but she couldn't see his eyes.

"Do your job.. I'm thinking right now.. be careful." Hakeem closed his eyes and Picturing the route he was going to take.

Maple chuckled at this. "Hey your going to be in there to so when you hear my scream you know what to do.. assassin" She wink at him before jumping down.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Present day**_

The Bell rings, signaling the end of the day for the students.

All of team RWBY minus Blake, MCHS, and JNPR meet in the middle of the court yard.

"So what are we going to do?" Nora asked energetic as usual.

"Well, we actually been wanting to check out more of Vale since we got here.. but we never have enough time to." Maple speaks for her team.

"We'd love to join you but..we dealing with something.." Ruby trails off before Yang picks up the pieces. "We'll see you guys later.. tell us how the trip went when you get back!" Yang says as she and Weiss drag the younger girl for a little bit before she walked on her own. Waving them off, team JNPR and MCHS walked to the bullheads to go to Vale.

"So any ideas what we're going to be doing?" Jaune asked the group as they board the bullhead.

"Ohh! we can take them to that ice cream place!" Nora shouts gathering attention to them.

"Or we can take them to a massage.. it'll help them become more relax" Ren cuts in.

"Or we can just show them around the city.. and see some good views of it.." Pyrrha chimed in hand caressing her chin. And then silence... Ren,Nora, and Pyrrha looked at each other. With tension unnecessarily rising Clarline steps in front of them,to ease the situation.

"Really anything is fine! no need to fight among ourselves.." Maple said hands raised from the three to calm down.

"Just take us around the city." Hakeem said calmly with a smile.

"Yeah.. so we'll get to do all the stuff you want to do.. now we should go viewing first.. show them the sights!" Jaune concluded as the bullhead descended downwards and touch the docks.

"Alright!" Clarline cheered, electing chuckles and giggles from the group of eight, as they went on to explore Vale.

* * *

"We are arriving in Vale now." The pilot said as the bullhead flew past the usual docks.

"Thank you for your service." a women smacking on peanut seeds exits the bullhead. An hooded figure also exits the Bullhead, stopping next to the shorter women.

"Are those peanuts really that good?" Maylin asked looking down to her partner.

"Yes now let's go see our plans for tomorrow" she says pointing to the rouge assassins hideout. Nodding Maylin took a moment to look at the city of Vale. She took note of the buildings and the time the docks entered and left the area. Sighing she wishes the city well in a few weeks our so as she finnally followed her Peanut lover companion.

* * *

 ** _Mistral, hideout brotherhood_**

"Damn it!" Lina slammed her fist into the wall, as she begun to pace back and forth in the room.

"Lina clam down" Draymond said to his younger sister.

"calm down.. CALM DOWN? how can i? when we let that bitch escape from our grasps?! she deserves to get eaten alive when she get's pregnant!" Lina couldn't contain her rage, she was just so pissed that they had been betrayed by one of their closest friends.

"Well... i understand your angry but you can not let it cloud our reasoning.. your reasoning.."her mother, Demeter, said as she and their father walked into the room. Lina let out a frustrated huff and stop pacing, tapping her finger on her arm.

"We told Oz about the bullhead.. and he told us about Shaun's first assassination mission he'll be taking tonight.. has he told any of ya'll?" their father, Isaiah, asked the two adults. To which they both shook their heads no.

Letting out a sigh Demeter spoke again "alrighty then.. well since your report.. we've decided that you Lina will go to Vale to check on your little brother.."her voice spoken in a clear and orderly fashion. Lina bowed her head in respect, leaving the oldest sibling to scratch his head.

"Wait.. if she's going then... we're will I be going?" Draymond asked with a little bit of playful pouting that he couldn't see his younger brother.

"We've decided... something far more.. important... for you to do for us.." Isaiah turned to his older son.

"Lina go ahead and leave immediately.. we wish to speak with your brother... alone" Demeter says to her one and only daughter. Lina hesitates a little. Not sure if she wants to leave her brother alone.

"S..sure" Lina walks out of the room before turning back one more time, then leaving the room.

Waiting until the silent steps of the young faunas have gone, they finally speak to the faunas.

"So? what is it you want me to do?" Draymond broke the silence.

"we've found an artifact in an abandon temple southern part of Mistral..you won't miss it." Isaiah told his oldest son, showing him the map of all the locations.

"And what is the reasoning for me to go and find these artifact?" Draymond asked, wanting to know why he should be getting these artifacts in the first place.

"W..we can't tell you.." Demeter hesitates not looking her son in the eyes.. which is a rare thing for her to do.. so Draymond get's suspicious.

"Why not ma? you have never not look me in the eye before telling me a mission i should do.. so what's up with this one?" Draymond switches his gaze between both of his parents.

"It's a little more complicated-"Demeter begun only for Isaiah to cut her off.

"This artifacts we want you to retrieve are something of higher purpose and we can't let the Pillars get to them first." Isaiah explained,only for Draymond to look at him confused. "And don't worry about it being dangerous.. A small earthquake might happen but nothing serious" He ends with a reassuring smile. Draymond hesitates for only a second before nodding in confidence.

"Yeah.. i'll check it out."

"J..just be careful.. ok?" Demeter placed her hand on her taller son's arm.

"Yes'mam" Draymond nodded.

"Good now, you have to hurry time isn't on our side" Isaiah pushed as they begun to walk out of the room. Nodding Draymond went to the training area where he left his swords, though he mostly prefer to fight without them.. he just has them just in case.

"Good luck!" his mother screamed at him as he left the hideout.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, Courtyard,Night_**

"Hey! that man deserved every thing he had got!" Nora defended herself.

Heavily sighing Ren spoke up. "Nora... that doesn't excuse you for slamming him into the floor and throwing him off the ledge because he 'violated your pancakes'."

"No man can touch my pancakes like he did!" Nora screamed at her childhood friend, getting in his face, to which he could only let out a sigh before chuckling at her. They continue their side talking about their day said their goodbyes as they went different ways in the dorms building, as team MCHS entered their dorms they realized that one of them is missing while stepping through the door.

"Hey..where..Hakeem?" Clarline asked looking around, causing everyone to adopted confused looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Maple and Solitaire said in unison. Looking around, they realized that their faunas friend wasn't with them.

"W..where did he go?!" Solitaire asked shouting. Leaving the two girls to sigh.

"It's ok guys.. he'll be back.." Maple reassured them, walking to her bed to lay in it.

"And when he does?" Solitaire asked as Clarline closed the door.

"We have some questions to ask him.." Maple told her team as they nodded and went to take a shower to end their night.

* * *

 _ **Outside of Vale, forest near abandon temple**_

Shaun jump among the trees landing silently on a branch to jump on another tree, then a broken tree trunk sticking out from falling to the weather, he continue to parkour like this until he reached his destination.

 _"This must be it.. a lot of movement and guards around here.. i have to tread carefully"_ he thought as he used Azure eyes to scout ahead. Counting 35 people in the abandon temple he performed the leap of faith downwards into the temple, landing in a haystack gathering attention from two guards near the haystack.

"What was that?" on guard asked, turning towards the haystack causing the other to turn around as well.

"It was probably just the wind or somethin-" he was cut off as he was pulled into the haystack.

"Yeah.. your right" she say turning around to continue her watching, oblivious to the danger behind her.

Letting out a sigh she turned to tell her partner something but was met with a blade to her throat several times. She couldn't react as her aura went away as quickly it appeared. She attempted to scream but a hand silence her as she felt the blade stab deep into her neck, killing her. Shaun carefully picked her up and placed her into the haystack. Deactivating his hidden blades he sneaked his way around the abandon temple. Climbing on top of a pole he swiftly and silently made his way across the restricted area as he parkour on broken walls and polls, taking out as many guards as he can. Jumping off of a Wall he climbed, he used his hidden blades to stab into two unsuspecting guards. Getting off of the dead bodies he silently made his way downward, hearing voices he climbed up the nearest wall and walked balancing on top of the wall silently until he was in good ear shot, and with his wolf ears, which he had pinned down so his hood can fit, stand up slightly to get a better hearing.

"I don't care! if they do not answer again we have reason to believe they are dead!" a voice ranged as loud as one could be in the night.

"Yes sir.. but sir Manolog.." The man attempts to speak. But was cut off with a slap in his face.

"Listen to me! round up the rest of the guards! tell them to meet outside the temple the intruder might still be here!" Manolog order the guard, and turned round back down the ruin temple, as the guard ran up the stairs. Shaun waited until he didn't hear Manolog's footsteps anymore, hoping down hidden blades activated he reeled his left arm back curled his legs, landing on top of the guard with his left arm extended so that the blade pierce his neck, killing him. Deactivating his hidden blades as he stood up, he silently made his way down the temple. As he entered the cave looking area, he begun scouting out his surrounding, Low to the ground and feet stepping quietly, he slowly made his way to his prey, activating his hidden blades.

"I can feel you.. ASSASSIN!" Manolog turned around and threw small explosive daggers towards Shaun. Rolling out of the way, he teleported away as he heard crackling from them before they exploded.

"COME ON ASSASSIN!" Manolog shouted taking out his spear. "HAVE FUN WITH MEE!" he shouted to the shadows of the cave. Shaun lurked in the shadows jumping from a platform to the next until he was right above the Pillar on a poll. Jumping down he activated his hidden blades again ready to deal a blow, just as he was landing Manolog dived to his right rolling on to his knees into a fighting position, Shaun landed and rolled to his feet deactivating his hidden blade on his right and pulling out his Glock 26 before switching it to his tomahawk ( **AC3 Connor original TOMAHAWK)** and twisting his left hidden blade into a back handed dagger and assumed his position, his eyes covered thanks to his hood.

"Well... i've certainly haven't seen you before... you must be knew.. and young" A wicked smile appeared on his face as he charged."So did they just run out of assassins or what?" He asked swinging his spear at Shaun who ducked, weaved, and parried his attacks. "What young assassin? cat got your tongue?!" Manolog asked as he sent a shock wave of aura sending the young assassin flying backwards. Landing he rolled to his feet, thankful that he know has room to breath he begun to think about the openings he saw while he was being attacked. Manolog attack again putting the young assassin on defense again, but this is what Shaun is hoping for. Shaun jerked his head back as the spear nearly missing his nose, before ducking under his free hand, finding the time right he swung his left hidden blade and connected it with his stomach, then bringing his right handed tomahawk downward, he yanked his feet from under Manolog before slamming his tomahawk in his throat with enough force that, as soon as he hit the ground it caused a large crater and he bounced upon impact, Shaun the roundhouse kick to the chest, putting some of his aura into it, sending him flying. Manolog staggered after he landed but before he could even gain his senses he was met with a deadly combo Shaun delivered, hitting him with both tomahawk and hidden blade with deadly speed ending it with an butterfly kick to his head with both feet hitting. Staggering he shook his head before being meet again with the young assassin who had threw his tomahawk which it hit his chest before bouncing off him and into his hands he switched it into pistol mode and fired of silent shots into his aura before deactivating his left hidden blade and then picking him up and slamming him into the cave floor, then threw him as he took out his bow he shot arrow after arrows at him which all hit. Staggering from the young assassins assault he regain his sense and growled.

"You think.. you.. can be..bet me?" Manolog said in between breaths taking out his spear he charged again jabbing and then switching it to sword which caught Shaun off guard, Manolog performed a deadly combo that wouldn't end switching from sword too spear,. Having his bow out Shaun switched it into a spear and begun to block and parry the onslaught of attacks getting back into the rhythm but with each hit it becomes stronger so Shaun had to change his tactics Weaving another jab from Manolog sword, Shaun stab his spear into the ground and stood behind it as Manolog tried to guess which side he could get him on. Dodging behind his spear, Shaun mad a pattern to test on Manolog to see if he would catch on, dodging left to right and staying on his right and then move back to his left, Shaun repeated this pattern for a minute before Manolog finally caught on. Jumping backwards from his spear as Manolog jumped above it to get to him, he rolled to his feet and begun to dodge Manolog attacks, he couldn't find enough time to breath as Manolog hit him four times. Gritting his teeth he was on the ropes and Manolog begin to gain an upper hand in this fight as Shaun was stabbed repeatedly before getting side kicked in the chest sending him flying across the cave. Shaun got up and pulled out his glock and fired a full clip at him, Manolog rushed him and blocked all the bullets, Shaun changed it into his tomahawk and threw it at him to which he easily side step and got closer to Shaun.

"Come know assassin! you can do better then-" Shaun silenced him as he sidestep his spear jab and then pulling him near he side kicked him in the stomach, Manolog still held onto his weapon as the force of the kick he felt causing his aura to flicker before his spear was ripped out of his hand. Shaun twisted the spear causing the but and head of the spear to hit and cut up his face before twirling it around his hand so it rested on Shaun's back neck spinning around before thrusting it into the Pillars throat Before channeling what aura he had left into his leg kicking the pillar off the Spear sending him flying, as he landed dust stirred. Shaun threw down the spear and activated his left hidden blade, Manolog.. aura depleted, weapon gone, and he is tired and weak, he let out a chuckle before getting to his knees.

"We..well..well..well..it seems the assassins.. have..a..new.. Prodigy" Manolog says as he get's up and staggering. "But.. you've got m..me bent.. if you think i'll die without a FIGHT!" Shaun was near him now as Manolog throw one last desperate punch to which Shaun wasted no time ducking under and stabbing him with his hidden blade in his throat, as he stabbed him he lifted him up and slammed Manolog one last time, then the world seemed to cave in on it's self.

* * *

 ** _confession zone_**

 _Shaun looked around confused as to what was happening, and then he saw Manolog standing their chuckling._

 _"This really IS your first time huh kid?" Manolog asked his laughing had stopped._

 _"Tell me why did you kill innocents? what did they do to you?!" Shaun voices_ _shake as he spoke the words._

 _"The same reason you assassin's kill... but did you know why i killed them?" Manolog flashed a goofy smile before answering his own questions. "They where making human and faunas sacrifices! Sure i might have went a little overboard with killing the entire village"_

 _"So why?" Shaun asked again._

 _"some of them i used to live with when i was younger.. until the Pillars found me in that forsaken cave...they laughed at me hoped i would die.. the only way i could repay the world..was to watch it BURN!" Manolog appeared in front of the young assassin who looked him directly in the eyes. Azure flew over head her feather shading and landing in Shaun's palm._

 _"I might be knew at this but.. that is no reason to kill an entire village..maybe you would have learned a thing are two from the assassins.." Shaun wipped the feather across Manolog face, causing him to to sink in the clouds._

 _"You take too much pride in the assassins..too much faith.." he chuckled before his body fully vanished_ _Shaun turned and walked away._

* * *

 ** _Outside the cave and ruins._**

An hooded figure deactivates her hidden blades as she finished hunting.

"Come on little brother.." Lina stood on a branch waiting on Shaun to finally reappear. She didn't want to interfere with his mission so she waited on the outskirts. She heard a grunt that a normal human wouldn't hear.. but thankfully she isn't a human and an eagles cry followed by the sound of talons slicing a throat. Jumping down she came face to face with her little brother who had just deactivated his hidden blades and his eagle,landing on his forearm.

"Shaun.." Lina said starring at her brother.

"Lina.." Shaun said as the wind picked up, blowing their clothes in the direction of the wind, Azure flew off with it. A few seconds went by as they both stared at each other, a minute went by and they begun walking towards each other Shaun made the first move hugging his sister, returning the hug she and her brother shared an hug that lasted for at least 30 seconds, before pulling away and headed back to vale. As they walked Lina was curios at why he was being silent.

"So?" she asked concern in her was deep in thought and the sound of his sister voice snapped him out of his trance.

"What? huh?" Shaun asked looking at his sister.

"How did it go? your first mission?" Lina asked, to which her brother took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"What.. what was that when i stabbed him and killed him.. the world caved in on it's self?"

Lina giggled before answering. "That my dear brother was a confession zone.. or at least i call it that anyway.. you'll get use to it after your third or even second time" she informed him. Shaun nodded with the new information, Lina stopped him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What did he say? you seem to be deep in thought.." Lina said as she tighten her squeeze around his shoulder softly.

Shaun let out a sigh as he normally keep to himself and rarely let out any negative emotions to consume him. "Well.. it was just something he said before he sunk.. and disappeared..'you take too much pride in the assassins...too much faith'... am i wrong for that though?" Shaun asked as he looked up at his sister, hopoing for an answer.. But Lina didn't answer only looked with a serious face.

"Well it depends.. this is information you must take and figure it out on your own.." Lina sighed as she Shaun was disappointed that she didn't answer him, then she releasing her hand on his shoulder and step in front of him.

"We.. your brothers and sisters are not always going to be here for you... this is the start of becoming an wise assassin.. take the information as you please.. i can not help with your internal thoughts.." Shaun nodded towards his sister and looked at the time on hiss scroll. He let out a sigh.

"Lina we have to be at the docks and less then a minute.." Shaun said, Lina nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder, as they disappeared form the sight.

* * *

 ** _Bullhead, onto Beacon_**

Lina looked at her brother who was looking out the window deep in thought. Smiling to herself Lina let out a sigh as she looked outside her own window towards the night sky at the shattered moon.

 _Draymond i hope you and the Mistral brotherhood can find answers that we are looking for.. i'm only here for a while so i'll come back as soon as possible._ The bullhead begun to descend towards beacon landing pad, both sibling getting up and walked out onto campus.

* * *

 ** _Beacon's,campus_**

"You never really told me why you are here" Shaun brought up as they made their way towards the tower, Shaun leading the way.

"Well... why limit the time we have huh? just enjoy my company!" Lina playfully punched his shoulder as they entered the tower.

"oww! my arm!" Shaun playfully held hs arm as if it was hurt, chuckling as his sister hit him some more.

"Shut up!" Lina said laughing as well as they walked into the elevator.

"So how is the school life? has it made you soft?" Lina nudge him as they waited in the elevator

"No" Shaun responded chuckling. "I've actually made a lot of new friends" Shaun said leaning back against the elevator.

"Really?... do you have a crush?" Lina smiled at her younger brother who only stared at her.

"I have no time for that.. i need to focus only on certain things.. like becoming a full fledged assassin." Shaun sighed to which Lina gaze soften into her Motherly gaze, she let out a sigh before snapping her fingers so she got his attention.

"Hey.. i understand that.. but you can have those goals.. and also live your life the way it's supposed to.. this time period will probably be the last time you can fully relax without having to worry about the Pillars.. so i ask you to forget about being an assassin after this day.. no i challenge you to forget about being an assassin.. and live the teenage life!" Lina finish her speech, Shaun took a moment to thank about what she said, as the elevator opened up for Ozpin's office and they walked in.

* * *

 ** _Rooftop of dorms_**

Pyrrha and Jaune clashed swords once again both combatants smiling at each other. Drawing back again and and clashing two more times Pyrrha smiled at the progression he had made as the blades stay connected, realizing that he might over power her, she threw his blade to the side and then sweep his leg from under him causing the blond teen to fall to the ground with a grunt, The redheaded spartan laughed as he helped he up.

"haha well done! your sword play have improved immensely!" Pyrrha giggled

"Couldn't have done it without you Pyrrha" Jaune said as he brushed himself off.

"So.. are you ready to move onto aura?" Pyrrha asked hopefully.

"uhh.. i was thinking we could skip aura tonight.. I might go for a jog or something." Jaune rubs the back of his head as he spoke.

"Come on! I know you get frustrated! but you must keep trying! we might discover your semblance any day know!" Pyrrha said encouragingly.

"That's not it..it's just.. it's dump" Jaune said hesitantly. Pyrrha walked up slowly upon hearing this.

"Jaune what is it? you know you can tell me.." Pyrrha said in her sweet voice.

"I..it's Weiss" Jaune confirmed for her. Pyrrha couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"oh.. what about her?" she asked shakily.

"I asked her to the dance and she shoot me down..heh big surprise right?" Jaune chuckled at the end, felling even more sorry for himself.

"Well I believe the saying goes theirs plenty of fish in the sea.." Pyrrha said, strain obvious in her voice.

"Heh easy for you to say.. you probably have guys clambering all over you just to get you.." Jaune said, which caused Pyrrha to chuckle halfheartedly.

"You'd be surprised..." she said in a low voice.

"Oh please if you don't get a date to the dance.. then i'll wear a dress" Jaune chuckled at this as he walked away. Pyrrha couldn't help but frown when her partner left from her sight and ear shot.

"Long night huh?" A feminine voice came from behind her causing Pyrrha to act on instinct and draw her weapons. An hooded figure stood in front of her with her hands raised.

"Whoa! Claim down i'm a friend.." the hooded figure said keeping her hands up until the air felt a little safer as the redheaded spartan lowered her weapons.

"Who..who are you?" Pyrrha asked the hooded figure.

"Oh, how rude of me.. I'm Hakeem's sister, Kinna" Lina said bowing towards the younger girl before standing straight up again.

"Oh your Hakeem's sister?" Pyrrha asked to which Lina nodded. "I'm-" Pyrrha spoke again but was cit off by Lina.

"I know who you are Pyrrha Nikos.." Lina said taking off her hood revealing her long black and dark brown eyes. Pyrrha stared at the older, shorter girl for a moment, taking in her facial structure.

"ohh ahh.. how did you get here?" Pyrrha asked. She didn't hear nobody climb up the stairs and the doors open,except when Jaune left. Pyrrha frowned upon thinking about Jaune, she wanted to tell him her feelings so much..but she also wanted him to figure it out on his own..without her holding his hand..and guys where always suppose to make the first move.. right?

"Wrong!" Lina shouted as she placed her hand on the taller girls shoulder. "Guys aren't always to make the first move.. especially if you don't play the part and let him know how you feel" Lina let go of the younger girls shoulder. Pyrrha stood speechless.. How did she know her thoughts? Lina tuned back to the Spartan as she had walked closer to the edge.

"Pyrrha.. can we talk? if you are comfortable that is.." Lina eye's which was full of enthusiasm now soften towards a sister to sister gaze.

"If you are Hakeems sister then yes we can talk.. we're like family" Pyrrha smiled at the older women. "But when?" Pyrrha asked looking at her.

"Here i'll be here for about two day's and within that time..i'll come here on the rooftops around midnight pass curfew.. if you ever feel the need to speak while i'm here.. meet me here again or.." Lina takes out her scroll and handed to her. "You can call me! it's up to you.. but i tell you that face to face is way better.." Lina said as Pyrrha got her scroll out and added Lina's number in it.

"I'll be sure to do that" Pyrrha said putting her scroll away.

"oh and also.. do you know where my brother is? i heard he was in Vale..but he wasn't there..so i came to beacon.."

"Umm no we went out today to go to vale.. he was there with us.. sorry.." Pyrrha said bowing her head.

"It's ok! i'll find him somehow.. he couldn't be that heard to find right?" Lina asked Pyrrha who giggled feeling a little bit better.

"You'd be surprised!" Pyrrha laughed, Lina slightly chuckled and decided to joke with her.

"Are you sure you like that other kid? because your crushing hard on my little brother" Lina leaned on her hip starring up at the redhead smiling.

"N..No we are only old friends nothing more" Pyrrha rambled a liitle red in the cheeks.

"It's OK i was only joking.. well i hope to see you again Pyrrha" Lina said as laughed at the redhead, as she turned around.

"Umm the exit is over.. hey wait!" Pyrrha ran to the edge and looked for the women.

"I'm good!" Lina voice shouted from the bottom, Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief..as she sat down, her legs dangling as she looked back at the number Lina had gave her. Stretching she yawned before getting up and retreated back to her dorm walking through the halls with a small light of hope.

* * *

 _ **MCHS guest dorm.**_

Shaun opened the door with his scroll. He was deep in thought with all the information he had received today..from learning why Manolog killed the people, to learning that he doesn't have to spend every second with these group of teenagers trying to keep up with being mature aged assassin..act his age. When he open the door he was meet with three pair of eyes staring right back at him. Suddenly a tension was in the air, all three of them stopped their activates and just starred at the wolf faunas. Maple was the first one to say something as the tension rose with an invisible pressure.

"What happen to you today? why did you disappear on us?" her voice sharp and icy. The young assassin in training stared at her.. not knowing how to respond.

"I..I left to-" he was cut of by Clarline this time.

"Why didn't you tell us where you'd be going?" Clarline usual happy voice is now serious

"We thought something or someone had gotten to you! what would be able to do if you don't keep in contact with us?" Solitaire temporarily lost his cool stomping his feet in the floor causing bits of the carpet to come up.

"Guys listen-" Shaun was cut off again as Maple spoke up again her voice..ranged in the fauna's ears..

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO US! YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL DAY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SENT OUT AS MUCH AS A SOUL TO CONTACT US!" Maple voice begun to shake as she spoke again. "Don't you trust us?" Maple asked. Shaun knew his actions would have affected his team..but not to this degree.

"You never really tell us why you go off somewhere.. when you leave... theirs an uncertainty in the air among us.. we may not voice it to friends.. but a thought is always.. ALWAYS! in the back of our heads.. that you just vanished out of thin air and we have no idea where are what had happen to you.." Solitaire spoke again followed by Clarline.

"What if you vanished again and never return? and we have no way of knowing if your ok... th..That put's a lot of stress on us.." Clarline said as she had gotten up and comfort their leader.

"So Hakeem.. why all the secrets?" Solitaire finally asked.. his voice smooth but deadly to sound. Shaun didn't flinch though..he had just came back from killing a man.. and he was tired.. **was tired** but know with his teams sudden out burst, which awoken some other dorm members, Shaun had lost his fatigue now thinking of an good excuse it took him no time at all to find one, as he heard her footsteps.

"I'm sorry like i said.. but my older sister just came to town and i had to see her." Shaun said bowing his head. Lifting his head up he saw doubtful looks in his teammates eyes, as if on cue Lina walked around the corner.

"Hakeem! you forgot to ask Ozpin where i'm suppose to sleep!"Lina yelled huffing a little.

"Jeeze! Pyrrha was right.. you are hard to find when you just disappear!" Lina continue to walk at her own pace.

"Alright boy you have until-" Lina looked into the room as she saw her little brother standing in the doorway, reading their minds and feeling the negativity within their minds she saw her brother. Standing right behind him as he looked at her and she looked at him, she already knew he need some from of help.

"Hakeem! there you are! i'm so happy you took me to your school!..." Lina said hugging her brother, pausing for a moment, as if she didn't know his team was in the room with him. "Oh! am i interrupting something? did my brother do anything bad?" Lina pressed looking at the three. Lina remembered them because she was the one who had to look after them from time to time.. but she doesn't know if they remembered something in the pass like that.

"No.. no you aren't.. and you must be?" Maple asked confused at the appearance of the woman.

"Kinna! Hakeem's older sister" Lina said extending an hand.

"Maple.. and these guys behind me are Solitaire, and Clarline." Maple said pointing at each one as she introduce.

"Thank you" Shaun whispered to his sister to which she replied.

"You owe me" Lina said as she look back towards the group.

"well.. sorry Hakeem.. "

"It's ok" Shaun said but Lina stepped in.

"No.. it's not.. before arguing with a teammate make sure to at least hear their side of things.. no matter how stupid they may sound.. it could be the truth.. anything can happen in this world." Lina said staring at their leader

"Ok.. i'll be sure to do that..next time.." Maple said feeling like a dick now.

"good.. know you guys should get some sleep.." Lina said as she walked out the door.

"Hakeem.. sorry.. for how we treated you.. we shoul-" Clarline spoke, but was cut off by Shaun who simply shook his head.

"It's ok.. let's just get some rest.." Shaun said as he walked into the showers to take a shower. While he was showering he couldn't help but think of everything he's been through that day..

" _What does he mean too much faith.. too much pride.."_ Shaun thought as he finished showering. _I'll have to think more on this._

* * *

 ** _YO everybody what is up finally done with this chapter.. and it was a dozy.. let me know if it was rushed.. anyway for the rest of this the killing of Manolog and his last words spoke to our young assassin will affect him later on way down the story line..next chapter we'll see just how messed up the assassins really can be.. and the dance! i really have nothing planed for the dance so we'll see how that turns out! i'll talk to ya'll later and please tell a friend of this fanfiction... Peace_**


	4. The dance and New assassins

_**Yo what is up.. we are just going to jump right in it. No more words need to be said. LAST MINUTE CHANGES: (Also both Shaun and Pyrrha know each other, and I will show how in chapter 8 I believe when I make it anyway so yeah. that was something I forgot about popping in so make sure to revisit the last episodes/chapters cause I have some re-editing to do..) anyway know we are off**_

* * *

 ** _Lesson on the tenets of an assassin, one year ago "_** _ **Vale, brotherhood 30 years ago."**_

 _"Wait! please! no!"_ _her voice was silenced as a hooded figure slit her throat. " **Keep your blade from the flesh of the innocent."**_

 _The assassins insignia hung high and proud over an assassin hideout.. the flag wavering in the wind. " **Hide in plain sight."**_

 _A hooded figure sat in a chair tied with chains. "Now tell us your plans!" a man from the shadows yelled "Alright!" the hooded man yelled. " **Never compromise the brotherhood."**_

"These are the three Tenets of the creed.." Isaiah said turning away from his son remembering all that was happening in Vale; he turned around to Shaun. Shaun was listening to his dad but just not looking at him. Instead, he was looking outside towards the sky and sunset out the window they have, Looking at his newly found ally in which he named Azure. Shaun had seen the golden eagle stranded on the ground and saved her from a Beowulf that drawn towards her being frightened. That was a week ago, now he had nursed the Bird back to full strength, with the help of his mother Demeter, the bird was now flying through the air.. though still new at it. She was holding her own. Isaiah Beckon Shaun to follow him through the halls.

"I'll tell you again.. since I don't think you were listening.." Isaiah said as they made two lefts and to a room door.

"Keep your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromised the brotherhood.. these are the three tenets of the creed.. and what an assassin lives by.." Shaun quickly recited to his father, who smiled at him.

"That is correct.. you have been listening" He patted Shaun's shoulder proudly as he opened the door twisting the key to it. They walked in quietly before Isaiah spoke again.

"Son.. listen about becoming an assassin... There are some things you must keep in mind.." Isaiah said as they entered a door and stopped near a stool like an object that has a box on top of a blanket.

"Be careful.. of the power you have.. you are free to choose any path you want but be careful... for being an assassin isn't as lighthearted as you might think nothing is true. Everything is permitted " Isaiah ends with flicking his wrist causing a white invisible blade that has white aura covering it. They took a step closer as Isaiah continued.

"Whatever choice you make be mindful of how it'll affect the world. we don't want something bad happening because of a little child had been placed as an assassin..but promise me you'll be careful and don't let anyone know of your being an assassin.. now!" Isaiah said as he opened the box, reviling a pair of hidden blades.

"They may be outdated some, so go and patch them up a little with that they should be able to work mildly better then what they are now and Shaun.. being an assassin isn't something you can just toy with." his last words were iced with enough venom to make Shaun shiver.. and stop his goofy walking...

"Yes, sir," Shaun replied as he straightened up and walked regularly. Isaiah chuckled at this action before leaving the room himself.

* * *

 ** _Present day, Beacon, Rooftops_**

Shaun stood along the edges of the rooftops with Azure on his right forearm petting and feeding her some deer meat he had in his pouch in between his two flintlocks, though most can't see it because his jacket keeps it and his two weapons concealed. Thinking about the past week, he was too deep in thought to hear the doors open. Pyrrha Nikos, an old friend of Shaun, walked through the doors to clear her mind she expected to be alone, but that's not the case. Quickly she was about to turn around until she took a good look at the attire the person had on. First of they had a light gray hoodie with a white line going down the middle of the hood, and he also had a small one strap backpack on him to the left, then he had on black steel toe boots, and then a bird was chilling on his forearm. Pyrrha smiled as she realized who it was and decided to play a prank on him. Slowly she sneaked up towards him, but her plan was exposed, as Azure let out a cry and flew over to her, this caused Shaun to turn around and see his friend in a somewhat awkward position. Pyrrha froze, she was on her back with Azure peaking her, legs spread slightly due to her falling over.

"Azure! _Na!"_ Shaun said, and the bird stops its assault. "You okay Pyrrha?" Shaun asked with a genuine smile, as he held out his hand. Pyrrha took his hand and chuckled lightly. Azure flew away as the pair begun to talk.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Pyrrha said as she pulled her self up.

"So.. what are you doing out here?" Shaun asked which caused Pyrrha to lean her hand on her hip leaning forward.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Pyrrha said lightly tapping his noes.. or boop as Nora would call it.

"I just need to think about some stuff.. you know.," Shaun said looking downward for a little while and then looking back up with his smile towards her.

"Yeah... that's the reason why I came up here to do.. but since your here... we can catch up" Pyrrha said standing straightly.

"Well... How have you been? Have you meet anybody special?" Shaun asked as he sat down on the ledge.

"Well if you haven't been checking up on the news and newspapers then you would know that I'm famous" Pyrrha giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Oh trust me, invincible girl, I know about your championship runs.." Shaun says nudging her lightly.

"Oh yeah.. how.. is _that_ life treating you?" Pyrrha asked her voice oozing with concern.

Shaun raised his right hand and shook it, a serious face as he looked at her, she knew what it meant.

"I see.. and to answer your question on if there is anyone special... yes actually" Pyrrha smile begun to fade a little."B..but that's not important right now we need to catch up.. old friend" Pyrrha tried to cover up her sadness, but Shaun saw right through her. Activating his hidden blades, he raised his arms.

"Who made you sad? He won't be able even to react when I find him" Shaun said as he was lowering his head, his eyes were covered by a shadow thanks to his hood, but fire seems to peak from them.

"No! No! it's nothing like that.." Pyrrha said waving her arms about, giggling, trying once again to hide her sadness.

"Pyrrha... I know you're sad.. who is it? at least let me know that much." Shaun said placing his hand on her shoulder after deactivating his hidden blades. Pyrrha hesitates to blush a little before responding.

"J..Jaune.." Pyrrha said lowering her head down.

"Your leader?" Shaun asked to make sure they were talking about the same person. Pyrrha silently nodded.

"Yes.. but.." Pyrrha chokes on her words, trying to make up something, to no run the risk of Shaun hunting Jaune. Shaun placed his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

"Relax.." Shaun's soft voice reminded Pyrrha who she was talking to, and ultimately she calmed herself one he releases his hand.

"Yeah... I like Jaune.. but he doesn't seem to know.." Pyrrha said clenching her fist. "He's to worry about the Schnee to recognize my feelings!" Pyrrha screams as she got up from the ledge they were sitting on and started to pace. "I mean how hard is it for someone to notice that they already have someone right in front of them? Most of my life I had to fake being happy about not having friends.. and when I did make friends.. they only wanted to be famous.. or say that they had the _invincible girl_ as their friend... it's been so lonely after you left Shaun..and once I found someone who didn't know who I was and treated me normally.. and thanks to him... I have friends.. that can last me a lifetime... I _owe_ him.." Pyrrha pacing stopped, and her eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Have.. you tried to tell him your feelings?" Shaun asked getting up as well. "Have you once... looked him in the eye and told him how you feel? Maybe if you did, he would know that Weiss isn't the only fish in the market" Shaun said walking up to Pyrrha. "Jaune might be dense.. but he seems cool.. and if you tell him your feelings... He might hunt you" Shaun said patting her shoulder as he turned around to face the buildings of the school. Pyrrha let out a sigh before she started to giggle.

"You think someone is ' _cool_ '?" Pyrrha started to laugh even louder.

"Hey.. you people are starting to weigh on me" Shaun joked back.

"At least.. you can be happy before you leave!" Pyrrha said, her smile beginning to fade.

"Enjoy me while I'm here.. is all I can tell you!" Shaun said as he turned to face his friend once more. Pyrrha grind before she walked over and embraced him into a hug.

"Thank you.. you are a truly wonderful friend," Pyrrha said as they let go of each other.

"I hope you and Jaune can have a great time tonight" Shaun bowed his head, Pyrrha looked over at him confusingly. To which Shaun gave her a wink and jumped off the edge, performing the leap of faith as he did. Pyrrha smiled at where Shaun jumped off at, turning around she whispered her thanks to Azure who flapped her wings to take off, she began to walk until a light trimmer hit, causing her to stumble a little.

"What was-" Pyrrha stopped as the building, and the world began to shake rapidly... An earthquake had started.

* * *

 ** _Outside city Vaccuo, outside an abandoned temple_**

Draymond ran through the entrance of the left temple; the world was shaking violently around him, Looking around he saw people and Faunas running for their lives as a building had been falling and clasped on them Draymond gritted his teeth and started to run through the shaky city. As buildings fell, he was running through collapsing buildings, jumping over windows into another crumbling house, until he finally jumped out a window and landed onto the sandy road rolling to his knees, Draymond looked around at the destruction he had caused.. his mind begun to blank with rage at the thought that _he_ created this.

"Draymond! Let's go!" a blue-haired assassin screamed as he slides under a fallen building, snapping Draymond out of his trance. Just as he got up and started to run he heard a little yelp, turning towards the sound, he saw a little girl trapped in a fallen ceiling, and it rested on her legs.

"Tarashy wait!" Draymond yelled at his companion to stop. Turning around as the world still shook violently he hurried back.

"What? We have to ge-" Tarashy stopped once he saw the little girl on the floor unconscious. "Move quickly.. we don't have much time," Tarashy said as he and Draymond rushed forward to get the girl. Draymond quickly picked up the large chunk of concrete on the little girl's legs enough for her to get them out, as Tarashy grabbed her and slipped her through the small opening that was there. As quickly they started they ran back to the exit.. or former exit.

"Stand back..." Draymond said as he reeled his right hand back and slammed it into the blocked exit, causing the ruble to fly outwards, creating a lane for them to run through. As they ran, the earth had split up in the middle of the dirt road causing a large ravine to appear as it kept spreading. Looking up in the sky, Draymond saw the bullhead hovering up in the air, and seeing a fallen pole that they can jump off of to land in the bullhead.

"Pole!" Draymond said as Tarashy hopped over to his side. They both ran as fast as they could and jumped off the pole after each other with enough force to break the pole in half. Draymond landed on his back, while Tarashy landed on his side to protect the little girl.

"Draymond what in the hell happen down there?" the pilot asked as she started to fly away towards Vaccuo. The earth was still shaking, where the temple had once been, know a pyramid took place with eagle vision they can see the aura shield around it.

"I had lain to.. I had was told that retrieving these where of no harm.. but.," Draymond said as the Bullhead was vibrating from the earth's trembles. Pulling out three triangle shape artifacts, they all glowed a different color. One form Mistral glowed dark gray, form Vale green, and the one from Vaccuo gold as the sand. Draymond was not thrilled by this event.. as nobody should be but, he felt anger for the lie they told. They were playing as "gods".. and they both knew that that wasn't the role they were supposed to be playing..and as a result lives.. innocent lives... where killed all because of a selfish thought. His parents were going to have to answer to him, and they will discuss this for better of the brotherhood, or worse.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, after the earthquake_**

Lina hand rest against the wall on the outside as the quake subsided for know. She was shocked at the sudden shock, but her mind immediately went to the brotherhood, hearing footsteps behind her, she activated her hidden blades and turned around right arm risen to the sudden person behind her. Shaun raised his hand to stop her from any further movement. Relaxing Lina deactivated her hidden blade and pulled out her scroll.

"What do you think it was?" Shaun asked his sister as they both stared at the city.

"I don't know.. But I'm going to find out" Lina said as she pressed 'call' after dialing their father's number. Not even 10 seconds later, their father answered.

 **"Lina.."**

"Da.. what in the hell just happened? why was there an earthquake?"

 **"What had happened is your older brother.. he might have triggered something within the temples to have caused this... Nevertheless, I need you to go to Vaccuo and help out all you can with the Huntsmans, and assassins."**

"Wait.. what am I to do then?" Shaun asked

 _"You will stay here and enter the animus to further your training here at beacon.. and I will wake you before the dance start.."_

"What's the news going to say?" Lina asked her voice serious mixed with pain.

 **"That.. is none of you-**

"A damn lie!"

 **"LINA" Isaiah raised his voice to stop the 23-year-old. " you do have the right to know... we will say that the earth plates rubbed against each other for a long time.. all the pressure build up and it caused a large earthquake to happen.."**

Silence fell upon the four. Until Ozpin spoke up

 _"I recommend for all of us to get started... Hakeem, I'll see you in 10 minutes" Ozpin hung up the scroll._

 **"Lina you have to hurry and get there to help them out.. you and Glynda will go to Vaccuo.. and in about a day... the city is expected to be cleaned.. good luck" their father hanged up the scroll.**

Lina let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to her little brother.

"Well next time I see you.. you might be a full-fledged assassin" Lina gave a weak smile. "But hey we are proud of you.. good luck in the animus" Lina patted his shoulder as she started to walk away. But stops and then turn towards her brother.

"Hey before I go I'm going to need your two Glock 26's... you'll get them back during the Vytal festival" Lina winked and turned to her brother

" Ok.. well Same to you and Vaccuo" Shaun smiled as his sister turned her back towards him and walked towards the landing pad. Shaun started to make his way towards the office as well. His smile is fading into nothingness.

* * *

 ** _elevator to the tower._**

Right on cue, Shaun walked into the tower as the elevator door open to reveal Ozpin.

"Are you ready?" Ozpin asked as he pressed a button and the elevator doors closed.

"Yes.." Shaun said as the elevator started to move slower as they reached their destination.

"We are here," Ozpin said as the elevator door open to reveal a cave-like, place with lights inside lighting up the cave, and the animus sitting in the middle with cables connected to it. Just as they entered a short light skinned women walked out to great them.

"Alright, Oz I don't have much time for this one.. hurry up and connect them whoever they are," The women said as she was moving some weapons into a small hole. Turning around to meet the new client her eyes widen once she sees his wolf ears and his twists in his head.

"SHHHAAUNN!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged him tightly, lifting him in the air slightly and swinging him around happily. "I haven't seen you since you were 8! I see you have your hidden blades" she said as she set him down, smiling as she did so and patted his back.

"Hey, Kimberlyn," Shaun said as he is hugging her back lightly.

"So why are you here?" she asked happily looking at her younger cousin.

"to find out what had happened to the Vale brotherhood.." Shaun said as he walked to the animus and laid down in it.

"Ok.. are you sure.. do you want to-"

"Yes... I need to know.. and also find out more about the artifact it's self.." Shaun interrupted.

"Ok then know I know what you're looking for.. I know who to give you to.. get ready," Kimberlyn said as she hooked up the machine and plug Shaun up to the animus.

"Ready?" Kimberlyn asked

"Yes, I am" Shaun answered as he relaxed.

"Alright, here we go" Kimberlyn activated the machine and Shaun closed his eyes.. back to the pass.

"I'll come back for him when it's time for him to go," Ozpin said as he turned around and walked into the elevator.

"Okay I'll keep my eyes on him then, you do whatever headmasters do," Kimberlyn said as the elevator close and antecedent upwards. Letting out a sigh, Kimberlyn grabbed a set to monitor his health, and pulled out her scroll, and begun to look at the news. _I hope the earthquake isn't what I think it was.._

* * *

 _ **Vale, 100 years ago, ten years before the great war.**_

A hooded man ducked under another punch before he delivers his own to his opponent's jaw. Staggering the opponent reached to grab a weapon, but was stabbed in the neck before he could shoot the handgun.

"Better luck next time." the Assassin said, deactivating his hidden blade. Letting the man fall, he looked down at his stopwatch and checked the time.

"Damn.. she's going to be pissed" the assassin aimed his gauntlet, with a harpoon attached to the side, fired and swung to his destination.

* * *

"Where is he?"

A female asked, in an all black robe except for the sides, and tails, which are brown. The woman assassin waited as the train started to pick up speed and exits the tunnel to a clear opening. That's when she felt a presence, letting out a sigh the female assassin begun to make her way to the edge of the train car. Opening the car door and climbing to the top she saw who she was waiting on the entire time.

"Where? HAVE? YOU? BEEN?!" the female asked her late coming companion.

"Calm down Scarlett! I had to deal with a few templars ok?" the Male asked her with open arms, hoping for a hug. Reluctantly, Scarlette opened her arms and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you... Ma'lenader " Scarlett says as she buried her face deeper into his chest to take in more of his scent. Ma'leander smiled before he stroked her head and spoke.

"Let's get inside and relax, and wait until we're there," Ma'lenader said as he lightly grabbed Scarlett's arm and guided her back down and into the train car. They sat down next to each other, Scarlett laid her head on his shoulders and went to sleep as Ma'lenader sat and thought about the mission they had been sent on.

 **The Vale brotherhood has been disobeying all tents of the creed, find out why this is happening, and stop them from becoming too much of a threat to us. Another thing for you to do would be to find out why the vale brotherhood would be interested in these temples, find out the most you can safely.**

* * *

 ** _Beacon underneath the school, present day_**

Waking up to the lights of the cave, and being pulled out of the animus, Shaun got up slowly and rubbed the temples of his head.

"What happen?"

"I had to pull you out because of the dance" Kimberlyn answered

"I though Ozpin was going to do that" Shaun asked confused.

"He got busy. Know hurry up and get ready for the dance! Don't want you to be late." Kimberlyn smiled lightly.

Letting out a sigh, Shaun got up and stretched. "I didn't even get to see them fight really... well her fight."

"Don't worry after the dance... you can come back!" Kimberlyn smiled as she said Shaun got up and started to stroll towards her.

"I will; my curiosity is in full effect now," Shaun said as he gave her a small hug and walked out of the cave and into the elevator.

* * *

 ** _MCHS gust dorm_**

"Wait? What?!" A scream that could be heard all across beacon was made by no other than Clarline.

"What do you mean you haven't asked him out?" Clarline asked getting even more in Maple's face.

"Well, Hakeem hasn't been around for her even to ask... he's either dealing with his sister or out and about on his own." Solitaire chimed.

"And I can never find the right time for us to.. you know... talk," Maple said after she lowers her head down.

"we can go find hi-" Just as she was talking the door open and revealed the guy they where talking about, Hakeem. Entering the room.,Shaun looked around and felt some presences he couldn't get rid.

Shaun hesitates as he got his suit out, looking around at his teammates who were staring at him.

"Hey, Solitare let's go and get ready for the dance huh?" Clarline asked, without giving him time to reply, she grabbed his suit and arm and dragged him out the room. Maple and Shaun looked at each other; Maple started to giggle a little at her other teammate's antics.

"Soo.. your back" Maple turned her attention back to Hakeem.

"Yeah just to get ready for the dance now," Shaun said as he took out his suit, the suit was black, and the tie was red and put it on his bed.

"Hey.. uhh who did you ask to the dance?" Maple asked playing with her fingers.

"Hm? oh.. a date, no I didn't plan on staying for too long there to even get a date" Shaun explained.

"Oh.. I see...well if I was to ask you to the dance.. what would you say?" Maple asked with hopefulness in her voice. Shaun, who had been in the guest bathroom changing in his suit as everyone else had already at least had their dance outfits on. Stopping after he had his pants on, he walked out of the bathroom to look at his leader.

"I don't know.. what would I say?" Shaun asked with a bright smile. A smile that only Mape, Pyrrha, his siblings, and parents witness.

"Uh... I.. I don't-" Maple stumbled over her words.

"Calm down Maple... I just wanted to see you struggle" Shaun said as he started to chuckle a little."But to answer your question. I would say yes." Shaun ended with a smile, causing Maple to blush a little harder.

"Y.. w..would?" Maple stuttered, the once proud individual leader is now, stuttering, blushing mess. Shaun had put on the rest of his suit and was ready for the dance. Walking out of the bathroom, he looked at his leader.

"Yes... I would... But we'll discuss your like me at the dance. Ok?" Shaun winked at her as he head for the door.

"W... Wait! y- You knew I did all this time?" Maple asked her face know reader then Pyrrha's hair.

"Are you going to the dance? because we can talk about it when I meet you there" Shaun said as he slowly opens the door and turned to look at his flustered leader.

"Y..Y...Yeah I.. I am" Maple said as she slowly got up and walked past Shaun, once she did she practically ran away from the door. Chuckling Shaun turned and made his way towards team JNPR's dorm.

* * *

 ** _JNPR's dorm_**

Pyrrha Nikos, a member of team JNPR, sat on her bed waiting for an old friend to walk her to the dance. Pyrrha smiled as she thought back on her telling him that she wasn't going, only for him to counter with "I'm coming to pick you up around 7:40". Right now, it was 7:45, five minutes after the due time; it wasn't until 7:50 Pyrrha heard a knock on her door. Getting up quickly, she sped walked to open the door and reveal the face she had been waiting on.

"Hakeem!" Pyrrha exclaims pulling him into a light hug. Shaun hugged back before speaking.

"I see you look as beautiful as ever" Shaun teased, Pyrrha giggled at his compliment.

"Thank you... though it's hard to hear you say such words" Pyrrha took a jab back as they walked out of the dorms and into the hallways.

"Oh, really Pyr? is this how you fell?" Shaun asked jokingly causing both of the teens to laugh. Both Shaun and Pyrrha continued to joke and take jabs at each other until they reached the dance.

* * *

 ** _The Dance_**

When Shaun and Pyrrha entered, the dance had already been packed and full.

"Hakeem! Pyrrha! Glad you can make it! wait don't tell me..-"Yang greeted and said as they walked into the dance.

"No. We were enjoying each others company until we got to the dance" Pyrrha answered as kindly as she could.

"Aww! But, you two look so cute together though! Well, if you say that your not. Enjoy your time!" Yang said as Pyrrha and Shaun smiled at the blond and walked in.

"Well, this is where we part ways Pyr... Good luck with Jaune" Shaun said as he started to walk in the crowd. Pyrrha let out a heavy sigh and walk across the dance floor.

* * *

Maple stood up once she saw Shaun walk up towards her direction, her face starting to heat up. For her team, it was a joyful and humors moment to see their usually calm, and head straight leader turn into a blushing mess at the sight of a boy.

"S...Shaun y- your here" Maple greeted.

"Yeah, I am... are you ready?" Shaun asked gesturing with his head to follow him.

"Y..yeah I am" Maple stuttered as Shaun turned and started to walk away from her. Maple turned to her other two teammates as they both smiled and gave her a thumbs up while mothing "good luck" or "it'll be okay." Maple and Shaun walked out of the dance to talk.

* * *

 ** _Vale, rogue assassin's hideout._**

Mayline walked through the halls of the warehouse, looking for a famous criminal that goes by the name Roman. As she walked through the halls white fang members where staring at her, giving her disgusting looks. The reasoning behind the white fang was to, "Have more soldiers to fight the huntsman at beacon and assassin's that was to come," or so she was told. Ignoring the looks she was receiving from the masked faunas, Mayline walked up some stairs and opened the main doors to the warehouse, Roman stood in the middle ordering Faunas to put the crates wherever he told them to put them.

"Alright, put it over there!" Roman said pointing with his cane.

"Roman!" Mayline called out, interrupting him. Roman turned around and faced the woman.

"Yes? and who might you be?" Roman asked twirling his cane.

"Mayline. Where are cinder and her two apprentices?" Mayline asked.

"I don't know; I don't keep tabs on them.. the last I heard they were in Beacon," Roman said as a crate fall causing him to turn around. "Hey! be careful with the crates!" Maylin left the room and went up some more stairs to meet with Nicole, her peanut loving partner.

"So? where is she?" Nicole asked smacking on peanuts as usual.

"At Beacon" Mayline replied leaning on the railing.

"Ok.. of to beacon we go, get your weapons... we might be in a fight," Nicole said as she threw some peanut shells on the ground and begun to walk to their customized bullhead.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, outside the dance_**

Maple followed Shaun as he walked towards the middle of the courtyard.

"Hakeem... how far do we have to go?" Maple asked as the fountain became clearer into the point of view. Shaun turned around and smiled as they stopped near the fountain, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Maple... I thank you for all you have done for me." Shaun pauses, gathering his thoughts. "But-" Shaun paused as his wolf ears begun to twitch.

"What is it? what were you about to say?" Maple asked, her voice starting to quiver form anticipation. Shaun opened his mouth to say something, and then he heard Azure's screech.

"Go and get the other adults and tell them to be at the CCT tower," Shaun said and activated his semblance and disappeared into thin air. Maple let out a sigh and begun to run towards the dance.

* * *

Ruby Rose walked into the elevator with two knocked out men in them, she had crescent rose ready in scythe mode.

'Whoever did this must be very skilled to have taken them out.' Just as Ruby thought this, the elevator door opened.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Ruby asked holding her Sycthe in front of her, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Cinder was hiding behind a desk, and seeing as she had nowhere else to go she slowly got up with her hands raised as if to surrender.

"Stay right there-" Ruby got cut off when the masked women open a bottle of fire dust crystal and turned it into glass-shards and threw them at her, Ruby spun her scythe to block it, and begun to fire at the masked women, only for her to block or dodge the bullets, but then the elevator door opened. Turning around Ruby had hoped to see a friendly face, but it wasn't the case as a sudden figure launched out of the elevator, faster then ruby could react, and felt a slight pain in her neck as she was stabbed and slammed into the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out form her. Ruby's body bounced upon impact struggling to stay awake; her aura drained from both the attack and the slam.

"Knock her out or Kill her.. it doesn't matter," a voice said as the sound of peanuts shells being broken and thrown on the floor. Ruby barely could hear anything as her head was throbbing, her eyes couldn't make out her attacker, Crescent rose was on the ground where she once stood, Ruby, slowly lifted her left hand and reached for the weapon.

"Hey... don't worry... I don't kill little children" Ruby's attacker said in a low whispered and kicked her in the face and knocked her out. Mayline lifted her foot off the unconscious girl and walked over to Nicole and Cinder.

"Nice of you to tell us that you weren't going to be there!" Nicole said grabbing Cinder's throat and throwing her to the ground, Cinder though, caught her self with her hand and twisted around to land on her feet.

"You dear touch a maiden?!"

"Half... of a Maiden. and even if you where a full maiden- don't forget what I can do to you _special_ ones" Nicole said and her golden earrings started to glow gold, and Cinder grabbed her head in pain.

"Ok! Ok I'm sorry!" Cinder said withering in pain.

"Sorry what?" Nicole asked with a devilish smile on her lips.

"Sorry... Mistress" Cinder gave out a heavy sigh as Nicole released her form her _magic._

"Good... now did you set up the virus and the plans?" Nicole asked.

"N...No..the as..assassin's plans weren't on the tower..." Cinder said through gasps, still recovering from her headache. Nicole let out a small growl and clenched her fist.

"Mayline... you must know where-" Nicole was interrupted as she was sent back with a punch in the face, Cinder looked up only to be hit by a low roundhouse kicked in the face. Mayline looked and quickly grabbed her weapons as the intruder ran towards her, getting into a defensive position she covered her front. Mayline couldn't hear anything until an eagle's cry could have been heard and the revealing of an old hidden blade, Turning around she was forced to the ground and repeatedly stabbed in the neck before She switched her Knives into revolvers shooting at the enemy on top of her, but her enemy seemingly disappeared again.

"Who was that?" Nicole asked as she got up, but soon after she heard glass breaking above her and a wolf faunas had his left hand reared back, and hand flicked up, legs curled up into his stomach. Nicole's eyes widen as she recognized the pose as it had been used on more than one of her comrades before, jumping back in time for him to miss her she activated her earrings again hoping it would affect the assassin. Shaun stood up and activated his right-handed hidden blade, showing no signs of it messing with him. Mayline had run up beside Nicole and looked at her. They both nodded, and Mayline switched her revolvers back into knives and rushed him. Shaun twisted his hidden blades into daggers in time to block an incoming attack from Mayline, both locked in with one another. Shaun pushed her back with his right hidden edge and swung at her neck only for her to duck under it just for Shaun to roll on her back and kick the invisible Nicole in the chest hard enough for her to fall on her back and slid across the floor. But his victory was short lived as Mayline slashed at his end, thanks to Azure and his wolf ears, Shaun blocked her knife and turned around to kick her in the leg to make her lose balance. Due to her semblance being able to predict her opponent's moves before they made them. Mayline lifted her leg that he was going to kick and side kick him in the ribs before unleashing a deadly combo with knives and kicks. Slashing away at his aura and giving him a sidekick in the gut, causing him to bend over at the shock of the hit and then got axel kicked in the head, Shaun rolled to his feet and got up only to get slashed in the chest and the shot in the body which had a small exploded. Staggering the assassin in training, Shaun was meet with a massive sword to the chest, sending him across the room and sliding across the floor. Getting up Shaun deactivated his hidden blades and assumed a hand to hand stance. Mayline and Nicole both ran at Shaun and attacked in sync, to which he had dodged and parried their weapons away, he kept it up until he was near a wall and then he would dodge out of the way or duck underneath and roll.

'This kid is something else... how much time had he spent in the animus?' Mayline thought as she took another swing at him only for him to jerk back his head and duck underneath another swing form Nicole until Nicole stabbed her sword into the ground and swung on it and kicked him in the chest sending him into the elevator door to which had opened and revealed Ironwood.

Mayline and Nicole dropped smoke bombs and jumped out the broken window and climbed up towards the invisible bullhead and flew off. Shaun had gotten up and brushed himself off and looked around the room. He noticed that one of the intruders wasn't there. His mind was taken off of that as he heard a groan coming from the right side of the room, Shaun and Ironwood looked at each other and jogged over towards the sound, Ruby had just awoken from her being knocked out.

"Uggghh what happened?" Ruby asked grabbing her head and neck in pain, Shaun smiled and helped her up.

"Are you alright Miss Rose?" Ironwood asked Shaun shifted her so she can be comfortable.

"Yea... Noo- I.. I ...need some rest right now" Ruby said wincing in pain as she tried to move her neck.

"Ruby please try not to move so much... I don't want you to get hurt more due to your not being still" Shaun said in a soft but firm voice.

"Sorry," Ruby said resting her head on Shaun's shoulders.

"Alright... Mister Johnson once you are done with her come and speak with me at the water fountain." Ironwood said as he turned towards the two teens. Shaun simply nodded as he walked ruby over towards the elevator.

* * *

Ruby laid on Shaun's back as they walked towards team RWBY's dorm. The party was still going on so nobody could question why the two were in the halls, looking like they had just come from a fight.

"Thank you... for saving me," Ruby said as the doors opened to the dorm rooms.

"You would do the same... wouldn't you?" Shaun asked as they neared RWBY's dorm.

"Yea... I would..." Ruby said as she gave him her scroll to open the locked door. Opening it, Shaun placed her on the lower bunk to the left.

"I'll go and get Yang... she's probably worried sick for you," Shaun said looking at her with a blank face.

"No... don't. let them enjoy their n-"

"I can't do that Ruby... if my little brother got hurt I would want to know of it sooner rather then later," Shaun said as he slowly closed the door. Ruby said nothing but looked on as the door slowly closed, it didn't take long before her eye's felt heavy and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, Courtyard near the water fountain_**

Ironwood stood looking up at the stars, after checking on the systems of the CCT tower for any virus and not finding anything, Ironwood waited on a young assassin to appear in front of him.

"Ironwood." a voice said behind him, causing him to turn around. A teen named Indigo, he has gray hair and has on red striped sweatpants and a dark green tank top which is covered by a yellow hoodie with a watch on his wrist. His eye color is Hazle. Behind him where four more people, one of them being a boy and the other three were girls. Indigo has an Axe that has a grenade launcher at the top

The boy to his left was named Rusty. His eyes were blue, and his hair was Black with a little bit of brown on top making it look rusty. He wears glasses and a black pair of jeans, and his shirt was long sleeved white with a gray sleeveless Jacket. Rusty fighting style is old school, being as he doesn't have any weapons besides the hidden blades.

The three girls where all sisters, and on the same team. Violet, Russet, and Coral are their names. Violet, the oldest out of the three at 17, has torn jeans and a jean jacket on top of a red shirt with a small design of a dragon on her chest. Her hair reaches down towards her mid-back, and the color is black, and her eye color is gray. Her weapon is a katana that changes into a sniper.

Russet is the second oldest out of the three, at 16 and a day older than Coral. Russet Wears a dark green jacket with a blue shirt underneath. Russet hair hangs down to her lower back and white like her mother's. Russet also wears a dark gray or another color of combat pants; she also has boots as her weapons and shoes ( _kinda like mercury's weapons except only her boots are metal and she still has her feet and legs._ )

Coral is the youngest and the half-sister of Russet and Violet. Coral wears a long skirt close to her knee and a white long sleeve shirt with a gray sleeveless jacket. Her hair color differs from her two sisters as it is blond and it hangs only to her shoulders. Coral weapon of choice is a halberd; her eyes color are amber, firey color.

"Ah I see that the assassins had finally arrived... so are what exactly are ya'll doing here at beacon beside the vytal festival?" Ironwood asked putting his hand behind his back as he looks towards the assassins.

"Only here for the Vytal Festival Sir!" Russet chirped.

"And we are also looking for a fellow assassin... by the name of Hakeem Johnson," Rusty said looking around.

"Well the man you are looking for should be here by now," Ironwood said checking the time on his scroll. A golden eagle circle the six figures in the sky as they spoke.

"Ok, we have all-" Just as Coral spoke those words Azure flew down and landed in the middle of the six people. Silents followed as they looked at the eagle.

"Why is there an eagle right here?" Indigo asked as a silent faunas approached them. Azure flew up and landed on Shaun's shoulder.

"There is the man you are looking for," Ironwood said gesturing towards Shaun as he walked up towards them with his hood on.

"Hakeem Johnson?" Coral asked as Russet extended a hand towards him.

"Why are you searching for me?" Shaun asked suspiciously.

"Peace friend...we are the same" Violet said as Indigo showed him the assassin symbol on his hood.

"Well it seems you 6 have some catching up to do," Ironwood said as he walked past Shaun and whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"Meet us in Ozpin's office in the morning before Mrs. Rose gets there," Ironwood said without losing stride. Shaun turned towards his fellow assassins with his hood off.

"So I ask again... Why are you searching for me?" Shaun asked as the night has only begun.

* * *

 ** _It took me forever to figure out how to write this and to my computer literally being on the deadline... I'm just happy that I got it done with this being said as you can see or read... I introduce five new characters.. they are going to be essential towards the vytal festival arc...But anyway... the next few chapters are as followed_**

 ** _CH 5: Shaun's backstory in the brotherhood and Haven Academy._**

 ** _CH6: Indigo's backstory_**

 ** _CH7: Rusty's backstory_**

 ** _CH8: The sister's backstory and how Shaun and Pyrrha met_**

 ** _CH9: Assassins mission_**

 ** _CH10: Vytal Festival._**

 ** _so this will be the order of the chapters... I hope to flush out Shaun's teammates Clarline, Maple, and Solitaire in his haven flashback and his family. And the back story's of the new characters will give you the reader more depth into how their character acts and what not... see you next month or two... it depends on how my computer acts and if I know what to write on their backstory's... alright see you next time for real!_**


	5. A new light, But new darkness

**_Beacon courtyard_**

Shaun and his other five assassins comrades stood near the statue in the middle of the yard, getting to know more of each other.

"We wanted to get to know you a little more... we have been assigned to work with you Hakeem during your time here at Beacon, and it's better if we already know a little bit about you, your personality, your fighting style, You know, the basics." Coral told the older assassin.

"And we are working together on what?" Shaun asked, crossing his arms.

"After the dance... everyone has a mission to go on after the dance! But ours will be more secretive!" Russet informed, smiling and bouncing happily.

"And before you say it. yes, we do have missions with are teams but our mission is in the night after the regular mission." Indigo said taking out his scroll, and the others followed suit.

"Now we're going to need your scroll number so we can keep in contact with each other" Violet said as they each got Shaun's scroll number.

"Well... If you have to get to know me better, then I might as well tell you my story." Shaun said giving them his number and sitting down on the water fountain.

* * *

 _I was born in the brotherhood without my knowing. Living as if everything was alright for six years until the burning down of my village, after that my eyes were open to a new world, one that was in the shadows._

 ** _one Year ago, forest near Azure's birth nest_**

Shaun ducked under a beowolf claw and rolled back as it tried to bite at his head, getting up Shaun blocked and grabbed the arm of a beowolf and slung it across the open field. Two more beowolves appeared and attempted to surprise the young assassin, but he activated his semblance causing the beowolves to hit each other when they landed. Looking around they turned to the source they originally came here for as a young bird laid on the ground. Bloody from the fall she had taken from the tree. The beowolves slowly walked up towards the young bird who was croaking in frustration and being scared. With the other beowolf up, the three beowolves started to walk upon the injured eagle with killer intent. An arrow flew through the air and hit a beowolf right in the chest staggering the beowolf. Shaun deactivated his semblance and jumped from a tree and thrown his wooden spear in the side of the third beowolf, landing and ripping his spear out of its loosen side causing it to yell in pain, killing it in a few seconds, jumping away, he landed in front of the injured bird. The two remaining beowolves charged at the hooded teen who twirled his spear and got into a fighting stance. A beowolf on the left struck first with his left claw, Shaun blocked the strike with his spear and jumped kicked the animal in the chest and rolled as another came in to bite down, but once it realized that it missed it made a last ditched afford and slash at his head but missed. Getting to his feet, Shaun twirled his spear and threw it into the skull of the beowolf he had just kicked. Another beowolf came from the shadows, Shaun glared at the two remaining beowolves. Shaun looked over towards his spear and saw that the two beowolves where in front of it, gritting his teeth Shaun tried to activate his semblance but to no avail. The beowolves charged Shaun, attacking at the same time. Shaun was able to dodge only two or three strikes before they finally caught him and bit him on the arm and slung him, in mid-air the other beowolf clawed at him, sending Shaun towards the other beowolf. Bitting down on Shaun's head, the beowolf threw him across the forest floor. Before he could even stand, the other beowolf came down and viciously clawed him in his chest. Once again Shaun found himself on the ground his aura now depleted, Shaun slowly got up. The beowolves launched themselves back at him before a screech was let out by the injured bird. Stopping them, they turned their attention towards the bird for a little while and looked back at were Shaun once was. Confused, the beowolves looked around and sniffed around for the missing Faunas. Shaun ran as fast as he could before he delivered a flying kick to a beowolf chest, hitting him where he shot his arrow at causing it to go deeper into him. Not stopping with the assault and twirled his bow and changed it into a spear and pointed it a certain way and sidekick the beowolf before grabbing its head and slamming it into the spear with its mouth open. The last beowolf looked on as the faunas pushed the other beowolf head father in before grabbing the spear and pulled it out. The body felled to the ground and disintegrated. Letting out a furious roar; the beowolf charged Shaun only to meet with six arrows split into three each in his chest and skull. Shaun let out a heavy breath before he collapsed.

Shaun slowly woke up to the sound of a bird croaking. Looking up he saw why he had almost died in the first place, but also the reason why he was able to defeat the beowolves. The little eagle was hanging on for dear life as it was releasing slow and shallow breathes. Shaun forced himself to get up as he felt his aura regenerate a little bit he focused it to his hand as he; the, and walked over towards the dying bird. Bending down, Shaun gave the little bird whatever aura he had left. It had shown its effects early as the bird broken wings and small cut's and bruises had disappeared. Shaun picked up the bird and looked into its eyes and saw what was once fear, hope in the sky blue eyes of the bird. As they looked at each other something happened the bird's eyes started to glow lighter than before, and Shaun's eyes turned into an amber color of fire as they both connected through the aura, Without warning a white glow exploded out of the two, covering the whole forest.

 _You are bonded to this eagle til death as an assassin. She is your friend, and with this bond, you will have to forge. Trusting is the key_

The forest dimed down as Shaun looked at the bird with a sense of care.

"I'm not leaving you here to die... you have to come with me," Shaun said as he got up with the bird in his hand and held it close

* * *

 ** _Beacon, after the dance team RWBY's dorm_**

"Ruby! are you ok? Hakeem told me what happened!" Yang busted through the room and woke up her little sister.

"Wha-?" Ruby Jarred awake looking around. Yang ran up and hugged her beaten younger sister.

"How are you?" Maple asked in the doorway with Solitaire and Clarline. After Shaun told Yang about her sister, the group had rushed back to team RWBY dorm.

"Yeah, i... I'm fine" Ruby said as Yang had let her go to breathe.

"Did you see anything?" Blake asked as she sat in her bed in looked at her.

"It... it was too dark... I got knocked out before I could see a face... and when I came too the fight had already been over, Hakeem and Ironwood had cleared whoever it was that attacked me... us" Ruby explained.

"We are just glad your ok" Yang said as she places a hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

"While I do agree with being glad your ok... I don't agree with why you didn't call any of us, to begin with!" Weiss voiced her thoughts which elected silents from the room.

"Weiss" Solitaire tried to cut in only for Weiss to hold her hand up to stop him.

"No! what if you were injured or worse! you have to start letting your team know if something's up!" Weiss said glaring at her leader.

"Weiss, your leader, has had a rougher afternoon then we had so the least you can do is cut her some goddamn slack!" Clarline spouted as she walked up to the heiress.

"It's ok... I should've told someone... but I didn't... Luckily Hakeem was there before anything happened!" Ruby said pumping her fist in the air, wincing a little form her still healing injuries.

"Speaking of Hakeem... What did you and Hakeem talk about?" Solitaire asked looking at Maple, turning towards the leader of mercy everyone had their eyes on her.

"O-oh... ahh... we didn't get to talk because of the CCT tower" Maple stuttering a little as she told her friends. "He did say he was thankful for all I had done for him, but Hakeem didn't get to finish as he probably sense something, that and combine it with Azure freaking out for some reason, we didn't have enough time to really 'talk'" Maple explained to Solitaire with her head looking at her shoes leaning against the doorway.

"The only thing you'll have to worry about when you speak to Shaun is brutal cold truth honesty... trust me I'm speaking from experience," Pyrrha said smiling a little as she remembered how they met.

* * *

 ** _Mistral 4 years ago_**

Pyrrha walked up towards the rooftops to get some fresh air. Being famous at age thirteen takes a toll on you, and right now Pyrrha was stressed and tired of not being able to make the proper friends that she'd like without them wanting to get famous at all.

Letting out a sigh she opened the door to the rooftop and began thinking to herself. 'I need to clear my head and-' she stopped once she looked and saw a boy around her age laying on the roof floor. Pyrrha took a small step backward and grabbed a stick like-sword and held it defensively in front of her as she made small, cautious steps forward, Know in front of the boy to get a good look of his face. The boy was well built and had some scars on his face including on huge one going form his left eyebrow to his right jawline. He started to groan a little and waked up slowly opening his eyes, but then, they shot open, and he scrambled to his feet and assumed a hand to hand position, Pyrrha let out a streak and fell back on her butt, causing birds to chirp and fly away in the nearby trees.

" _Pyrrha! are you ok sweety?!"_ a female voice asked through the door, but Pyrrha didn't respond causing her to be worried.

 _"I'm opening the door!"_ the voice called out causing Pyrrha to snap out of her trances and rush to the door and blocked it.

"I..it's okay Mother!" Pyrrha answered holding the door looking back at the faunas boy.

 _"Are you sure?!"_ the voice asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure mom! I'm fine!" Pyrrha answered and held her breath as she waited for an answer.

 _"O...Okay! I'll leave you alone then!"_ the voice said, and footsteps could be heard walking away. Pyrrha let out a sigh and turned to the faunas.

"Umm... Hello" Pyrrha started, but the boy stayed silent. Pyrrha raised her eyebrow as she slowly began to walk towards the faunas, with her hand outstretched. The scarred Faunas only backed up and kept his hand to hand combat position. "It's ok... I don't want to hurt you" Pyrrha said as she loosens up her body to appear no threatening.

"You may not be, but the people of those streets will," The faunas said with a cold tone as his dark brown eyes stared into green eyes.

"... My name is Pyrrha. What's yours?" right as Pyrrha asked this, her mother had open the door, catching both her and the faunas off guard. Pyrrha's mom had two dranks of tea, One of Pyrrha's favorite drinks when she's out of the normal, so her mom decided that she might want some, but didn't expect her to find a boy with her let alone hurt and heavily scarred. The faunas boy stared at the two holding his sides, occasionally looking back as he slowly walked back towards the edge. Pyrrha, sensing what he was doing, rushed forward towards the hurt Faunas. Hearing footsteps come closer towards him; the faunas boy acted on instinct. And as soon as she reached him, She tried to tackle him, but he ducked under not realizing how close he was by the edge until he looked back and saw her flyover. Her green eyes widen in fear as she felt herself start to plummet towards the ground until she felt someone grab her ankles and threw her back onto the rooftop. Everything had gone in slow-motion for the faunas as he acted quickly to save the redheaded girl, but at a coast, as he was the one to start falling.

"No!" Pyrrha's voice could be heard, and only a second later she peaked her head downwards, worry carried amoung her face.

'Worry? Why would she be worried about someone she just met on her roof hurt and out?' the faunas thought as he felt the impact of him hitting the ground. He heard a ringing sound as he tried to get up, but then the Faunus boy looked up and saw the Pyrrha girl in front of him with the rest of her family looking at him concerned, as the last thing the boy heard was the voice of the girl he just met.

* * *

 ** _Beacon present day Courtyard_**

"The list you gave Ozpin, had been given to the Vaccuo brotherhood and Mistral brotherhood" Violet explained as she looked at her scroll, searching through the targets.

"There were five names on the list, and you've appeared to take one of them out, so that leaves us with six..." Rusty informed the group while gesturing to Shaun about one of the names.

"One of them we were told to find, immediately once we meet you," Indigo said as he sent the name to Shaun's scroll. Looking down Shaun studied the man's profile.

"And where are we suppose to find him?" Shaun asked looking up from his scroll.

"Outside of mountain glen... at least that is what the scouts say..." Coral spoke up as the six teens started to come up with a plan.

"If that's the case then how are we suppose to know where to find him if we are just going off what a scout says" Russet chipped in.

"Not only that how long has it been since said scout reported it?" Indigo asked. Coral thought for a second and had an 'oh' face.

"I..I guess your right it's been almost four weeks..." Coral said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Well... this is a good start" Russet commented sarcastically. Silence follows as the assassins tried to thank of ways to find the listed man.

"How about I use my bird Azure to scout things out and see if our man is there... Or I can go there mysel-" Shaun was cut off by the second oldest white haired girl with a point to the face.

"AAAAA! Nope! no working alone Mister Johnson!" Russet said as she leaned towards him.

"We must work together for this...but if we can use your special eagle vision then, we might have a chance with this." Rusty walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder with Russet standing up straight. Shaun looked at Azure who had flown to his shoulder and was letting out small chirps, though to the others it might look like she was asking for food, to Shaun and Azure, words were spoken between the two. After a few more chirps Shaun looked up and nodded to his new allies.

"Good... it appears are bird friend agrees" Violet giggled as the birds' eyes seem to glow into light blue as she chirped happily.

"We'll discuss more tomorrow... as of now, we have to get some rest," Indigo said as he turned towards the dorms. The assassin's walked back to their respective dorms except for Shaun who turned and made his way to team RWBY's dorm to check on Ruby. Turning the corner towards RWBY's dorm, he saw that two of his teammates at the door talking to the other two teams in the dorm, so Shaun decided to walk up quietly to them and listen in without them knowing.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss had taken a shower and were laying in their respective beds. "Anyway we appreciate you guys coming over to check on Ruby but it's late, and we have to get ready for tomorrow," Yang said as she looked at the group of seven.

"Oh... I didn't know you guys came back so early" Shaun played it off as he had just got there."Well, I just came to check on Ruby and how she was doing.

"I'm fine, thank you, Hakeem" Ruby flashed a weak smile.

"We will leave you alone," Jaune said as he and his team begun to walk to the door, catching Ruby's weak smile.

"We should do the same; we're glad your ok Ruby" Maple said as she followed suit as Shaun was the last one to close the door. Team JNPR announced their thanks and good nights and went for bed, except for Pyrrha who stayed out to talk to Hakeem.

"I'll be there with you guys in a second" Shaun said as his team nodded and headed for their dorms.

"So? When are you going to tell them about _It_?" Pyrrha asked, leaning against the door.

"I was thinking tonight, or should I let them rest?" Shaun asked only for Pyrrha to push off the door and walk up to him.

"I will be behind you once you tell them..." Pyrrha said, smiling at him. Shaun let out a sigh and smiled back.

"I don't know what I'd do if something, where to happen to you" Shaun, hugged her, and she returned it.

"Well, nothing will happen to me as long as I have this badass friend assassin here with me!" Pyrrha giggled as the departed. They both went and sat down on the floor and started to catch up on things and sharing stories.

"And then I used my semblance to push his shield up so he'd block it, and without missing a beat, he cut the Ursa head clean off!" Pyrrha said making a childish kaboom, electing both of them to laugh softly.

"So, What happened at the dance with you and Jaune? I don't have to slice his throat do I?" Shaun asked as he activated his hidden blades.

"No! Not at all! I took your advice and told him how I felt... But I didn't expect him to wear a dress though" Pyrrha said giggling at the thought.

"He wore a dress?" Shaun asked, causing Pyrrha to laugh out loud a little.

"I know! weird when you first hear it, but he made my night tonight" Pyrrha ended with a smile.

"Well, your probably tired so you should go get some rest, see you tomorrow," Shaun said as he got up from the floor.

"And your not?" Pyrrha joked.

"Heh, surprising I know! See you later Pyr" Shaun said as he walked backward's to see his old friend open the door and smiled at him goofily causing him to chuckle and he turned around to head to his dorm. As he walked to his dorm, he exchanged messages with Coral, and she had something interesting she wanted to tell him and his team. Once he reached his dorm, he opened the door to find his team was still awake.

"Alright... I have something... I've meant to tell you guys" Shaun said, catching the attention of his team as they looked at him in anticipation.

* * *

 ** _Mistral, one year ago_**

Shaun walked through the doors of the mistral hideout and was meet with his mentor, and sister, Lina.

"Where have you been?... Is that a bird in your hand?" Lina asked as she looked at her brother in confusion.

Shaun looked at the bird as it slept in his arm, he felt his aura connect to the bird and someway as it begin to glow gray. "Yes," Shaun answered as Lina walked over to him.

"Why do you have a bird-" Lina stopped as she looked at the bird and saw the bloody face of the creature.

"It was hurt... I had to-" Shaun started, but Lina cut him off as his sister realized that he had weapons on him.

"What _were_ you doing?" Lina asked more sternly, causing Shaun to flinch.

"I... I was wondering the forest... Practicing my archery." Shaun said looking down. Lina let out a sigh and took the spear off his back.

"You have to be more careful when you're going out with this... I don't want you to be punished ok?" Lina said with her hand on his shoulder and a worried look on her face. Grabbing her hand, Shaun squeezed it and smiled at her, reassuring his sister as she too smiled and let go of his shoulder.

"He wouldn't have! Because, I told da that Shaun was going hunting for us, and he'll need the bow and arrow" Draymond said as he walked up to his two younger siblings. As Draymond got closer to them, he saw a bird that was in Shaun's arm. "And what do we have here?" Draymond asked reaching his hand out to the bird. Shaun turned his body and the bird away from his older sibling and looked at him with a death stare.

"What? I only want to see the bird!" Draymond said with his hand up as if he was surrendering.

"You can't touch! Ok? This bird is, something special" Shaun said looking at the bird, feeling his aura flare up a bit.

"Special?" Lina asked as Draymond looked on in confusion.

"What do you mean _Special_?" Draymond asked as he looked at the bird.

"Like, we've bonded together via aura...And a spirit enforces the bond, but I couldn't see it." Shaun explained to his siblings. Both Lina and Draymond starred at there brother, letting the words he had spoken sink in.

"Ah! There you are! Your father wants to see you" Demeter walked up behind her children, once she was close enough she saw the bird in Shaun's arms. Studying it, she put on a small smile. "What is this, my son?" she asks looking at Shaun.

"It's a bird... I named her Azure, I found her in the forest surrounded by beowolves, and once I cleared the beowolves, I bonded with her by my aura." Shaun explained to his mother.

"Ah, Aura bonding. Tell me, did you hear a spirit voice? And the light of your aura blinded you so you couldn't see? And the spirit, the spirit told you what this bird was and that you've bonded with it?" Demeter asked with surprising detail.

"Y...Yes, ma'am" Shaun answered, looking at his mother with a raised eyebrow. Demeter chuckled at her son and hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"You are he who would save the creed if the spirit chooses a bird as your partner." Demeter said as she let go of him, smiling, she mouthed the words 'you're special' to him and turned around.

"Oh your father would like to see you," Demeter said as she started to walk off.

"You don't want to be late" Lina elbowed her younger brother and took the spear and walked to the training halls.

"Once you see what Da wants, come by the training halls, and after that go to the animus and see what you can learn from one of our ancestors who fought in the Faunas rights revolution, their fighting styles you might like and use" Draymond said patting his brothers back and walked off with Lina, poking her ear aggravating her. Shaun nods his head and heads towards the headmasters quarters to speak with his father.

* * *

 _ **Grandmaster's quarters**_

Shaun walked up the stairs and greeted his father and spoke up "Mother said you wanted to see me?"

Isaiah turned towards the voice of his son "Yes, I need you to do something for me, I know you know a girl by the name Pyrrha Nikos... correct?"

Shaun tensed up at this question. What purpose was he bringing up Pyrrha? Why would she be relevant to the assassins? "Yes... But why would-"

Isiah interrupted Shaun "Don't question why! only know that we need you to use that to get information on her father."

Shaun nodded his head and waited for what his father had to say next. Isaiah let out a sigh before he spoke. "You'll need a name to give them when you see them again...Hmm, Hakeem. Hakeem will be your name."

Shaun looked down and thought for a second, and then he spoke. "A spy mission?" He asked as he looked back up.

Isaiah leaned forward and smiled. "Thank of it as one of your last training mission; If you do this right, you'll be able to acquire the hidden blade, and with the hidden blade, you'll be able to join your brothers and sisters on a mission. You'll leave tomorrow!" Shaun stayed there for a few seconds before nodding and leaving.

* * *

 ** _3 Hours, later_**

Shaun ducked under a strike from his sister before rolling backward's to avoid a swing from his brother, getting up he was meet with a combo attack by the two more experienced fighters, flipping him as he was in the air before Draymond slammed him down and pinned him.

Draymond was laughing as he got up off his brother. "Hahahaha! You have improved a great deal since we started! A year and a few months from now you'll be a true assassin."

Shaun let out a sigh before smiling himself, but his siblings had a keen eye for whenever Shaun wasn't acting right, and now was the case. Lina stepped up to Shaun and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Shaun?" Draymond laughing had calmed down, before he stopped and walked up to the two after he put the practice weapons away.

Shaun shook his head before replying. "Nothing... It's just the mission I have to go on."

Lina raised an eyebrow as Draymond took over the conversation. "We all have missions we don't want to do...But we still have to do them for the sake of remnant."

Lina nodded her head before she continued with what her brother was saying. "But no matter how bad they are or how much they interfere with our social life, we have to take them; we _must_ take them."

"If something goes wrong, we'll have to deal with the consequences of it, and keep moving forward." Draymond finished with a smile on his face.

Shaun let the words sank in, looking down in deep thought. Lina put her hand on his shoulder before she talked again. "And hey! If you do end up in a fight, you can dodge and block their attacks! That's what you're good at for now anyway."

"Now go to the animus you might need it for your mission.," Draymond said putting away the practices weapons. Shaun walked away towards the Animus room, now walking with a purpose.

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

Shaun walked among the crowd as he sees his target walking a few distances ahead of him. The man was Pyrrha's father, and he had valuable information that the Brotherhood needed. With his mark turning down an ally way, to meet some man in black, Shaun stealthily climbed up the wall with no one noticing and descended to a nearby container, to listen in on the conversation activating a transmitter so the assassins can listen.

"Now, I hope you have the book we need." the voice of the red-coated man said.

"Yes! Now, please! Let me go and live a free life!" Pyrrha's father pleaded with his voice quivering. The red-coated man chuckled at this and grabbed his shoulders and guided him in an abandon wooden house.

"You and I both know I don't decide that." the red-coated man said as he shut the door behind him. Shaun got up from his crouched position and stood up and looked down towards his scroll to read his next objective. _Good, now we know that he was working with the Pillars and has something we want. Come back home the real assassins will handle it from here._ His father texted him on the scroll, Shaun walked out of the alleyway and into the street and did what he as he asked.

* * *

 _ **Three day's later, the mission that made him earn his hidden blades.**_

Though the death of Pyrrha's dad was silent and not heard of, it didn't take long before the Nikos household became worried about something happing to him. After the fourth day, they both knew he was gone, but it stung worse to see that they didn't find the killer of him, which they won't because a ghost had struck. Right now, Shaun was paying a visit to Pyrrha's mom, to check and see how she was doing, how Shaun felt about the death of him. He saw it coming; he was working with the enemy of the assassins after all and helping them in a plot to corrupt something, that's how the pillars are and will be forever, and therefore deeming him not innocent, so he agrees with Mayline's call to kill him.

Shaun knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He wasn't only there to check on, but he was there to collect more information, to see if he had left anything out. He waited for a few minutes before he heard a voice.

"IN A MINUTE!" the female voice called through the door. Shaun chuckled at this as he begun to sink into his memories of how Mrs. Nikos took care of him after he saved her daughter, Pyrrha. The door opened and revealed a lady that looked strikingly similar to her daughter.

"Mrs. Nikos... Do you remember me?" Shaun asked with his hands balled up in the front clamp together as he flashed a small smile at her. He looked on for a few seconds before she smiled back at him.

"Shaun! How've you been?" asked as she walked up and hugged him. After she hugged him, she invited him in.

"So? What brings you back over! Pyrrha's been asking about you-you know!" Mrs. Nikos began to chatter, Shaun said nothing but smiled at her and followed her into the living room. He didn't like putting on a fake face for such a kind and friendly person, but he had no choice.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Do you want a cup of tea?" asked as she turned to the boy, who let his fake smile die and he softly shook his head. Mrs. Nikos felt the air get heavy and dropped her happy attitude, and frowned as she sat down on the sofa, looking down.

"I see..." Mrs. Nikos murmured.

"I'm... I'm truly sorry for what had happened... Does Pyrrha know?" Shaun asked.

"No... I told her that they were lying... and played an audio message left from her dad to her..." Mrs. Nikos said, tears coming up.

"... She's going to find out, this isn't going to-" Shaun attempted to say, but Mrs. Nikos stood out of her set and glared at him.

"Don't walk up in here and tell me what's best for my family _Assassin!_ " Mrs. Nikos hissed. Shaun was taken aback by this and visibly jumped. "Yeah, I know who you are and what _you_ do!" Mrs. Nikos said Stepping a foot closer.

"What?! Why would you think I'm an Assassin?" Shaun asked as he stood his ground.

"You can't-fool me! I know you bastards when I see one! You're here to add on to your money aren't you?!" Mrs. Nikos screamed, Shaun put his hands up and attempted to calm her down.

"Mrs. Nikos I think-"

"No! Go ahead! Take me! I don't care anymore!" screamed and started to break down in tears. Falling to her knees, she starting crying into her hands and sobbing loudly, until she felt arms wrap around her.

"You can't speak like this... your daughter needs you to be strong for her... So when. No, if she finds out, you'll be there to help her get through it."

She felt the words hit her ears and her crying stopped, slowly she pushed away from the teen.

"Thank you... I'm sorry." Mrs. Nikos said.

"For?"

"For calling you one of them horrible beings... You couldn't possibly kill..." Mrs. Nikos said as she got up and walked to the chair.

"It's ok," Shaun said as thunder went off near them.

"Looks like a thunderstorm... You hungry?" Mrs. Nikos asked flashing a smile.

* * *

 _ **Five hours later**_

They spent most of the night catching up on how things had been going in their lives.

"Yeah! Pyrrha's going to Beacon! Shocked me too! But she chose. What about you?" asked.

"Oh! Haven. I'm staying here" Shaun said as he got up and stretched.

"Oh? Hey, how about you show me some of them moves of yours!" Mrs. Nikos said getting up as well.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Shaun asked.

"Hey! Pyrrha didn't learn them moves on tv on her own!" Mrs. Nikos said with a cocky smile.

"Ok if your so sure," Shaun said as they went into the training room in the back.

They both took their places on the mat, Shaun decided that he would go easy on her. Without warning, she launched herself at Shaun and jumped throwing a spinning roundhouse kick, trying to connect with his head, Shaun simply dodged, but was taken aback by her speed, because as soon as she landed, she was right in his face throwing punches. Shaun allowed some of the blows to land, as he made it seem like they hurt, but he backhand stand away from her and saw that she was getting tired, but pressed on. Shaun lowered his stances and ran up to catch her from falling.

"Whew! I guess I'm out of shape!" said as she breathed heavily.

"You're, actually quite fast for someone out of shape," Shaun said to which Mrs. Nikos patted his shoulder so she can get up.

"I appreciate the complement Kid, but I'm out of it! Not as good as I was before!" Mrs. Nikos said before she let out a yawn. " Well, kid, I thank you for that! It's been fun, but I'm tired now, and the rain hasn't stopped by know, so I'm going to bed now! If the storm doesn't let up in an hour, then you know where to sleep, goodnight!" Mrs. Nikos said as she walked up the stares.

"Night!" Shaun said as he stared at her and waited for a good 30 minutes before he heard her let out an Ursa type snore, telling him she was sleep. Shaun began to search around the house, seeking for a secret entrance to a lab. Then he remembered to use his eagle vision, looked to his right he saw that it was right in front of the tv. Felling the ground, Shaun felt a false floor and pushed it, and the TV moved to the side and revealed a dark tunnel. Shaun smiled and went and grabbed a knife and fused his aura with it to make it more deadly; he walked in. After walking for a few minutes, Shaun felt a breeze come by and an opened area. Quickly he activated his eagle vision and saw a way to make the light appear. Flipping the switch light shined up the lab with notes in it, Looking at the table, Shaun walked over and begun to read the records of how, whatever his father wanted, it works. Finding what he was supposed to, he started to take the notes and put them into the bag he had on. After Shaun got what he needed, he zipped up the backpack up and put it on his back, but then felt another presence staring deep into his back, Shaun cartwheel to the left, cause he could only go left, and turned to face his enemy.

"Next time you try and kill someone... Make sure you finish the job assassin" the red-coated man rasped, as he gripped his mace and swung it again. Only for Shaun duck under it and tried to roll under him to escape but was picked up by the throat and slammed into the dirt floor. Bouncing on the impact, he decided to get up but was met with a Mace slamming down his body, causing him to bounce again before getting hit in the back sending him into the dirt wall. Shaun felt dazed after he landed, but his sense quickly regained as he rolled to his right and sidekick the Pillar's leg before he kneed him in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the leg again before he drops kicked him sending him to the ground. Shaun got up and tried to run until he felt a chain wrap around his leg, looking back in horror, he felt himself being slammed into the ground two times before he got punched in the jaw, sending him into a wall. Now his aura is depleted, and Shaun didn't feel the energy to get up, slowly Shaun pulled out the knife out of his jacket. The pillar smirked as he saw the weak assassin in training.

"Hmph! Don't pick battle's you can't win kid! Well, it's not like it's going to matter, you'll be dead anyway!" The red-coated man raised his mace and slammed down, but hit the dirt. Shaun used his semblance with the last bit of aura he had gained from the knife and slammed it into the skull of the man, who didn't even let out a scream. The man fell forwards thanks to Shaun's momentum being as he stabbed him in the back of the head. Shaun pulled out the knife and stared at the body before he took off his backpack and checked to see if the records were ok. Letting out a sigh of relief, Shaun began to make his way out of the secret passway closing it slowly, and quietly out of the Nikos household throwing the knife out into the forest they have.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, present-day MCHS guest dorms_**

Silence. No one spoke after the enormous information Shaun had just dumped on his team. They all only heard stories about legendary warriors who fight in the shadows and moves like a ghost in the wind, but to find out that you have been with one that was in training, let alone be on your team! It was a crazy feeling.

"So the reason why you've been disappearing on us... is because you are an assassin?" Maple asked the shock was still in her voice.

"And the real reason why you'll be leaving for the Vytal festival is that you're going to become a full-fledged assassin?" Solitaire spoke next.

"The legendary fighters that no one knows about except a few?" Clarline spoke last.

"Yes, and I know you three are part of the families the Assassin's and Pillars trust to keep their secrete... you've kept it for most of your lives... and now I'm asking you to keep it as a friend," Shaun replied as Maple walked closer, eyes narrowed.

"Is your real name even Hakeem?" Maple asked, Shaun paused at this question, he didn't know whether or not he should answer this, but he already told them he was, in fact, an assassin so why stop there?

"No, My name is Shaun. Hakeem was just my code name, a name I will continue to use while we are here." Shaun said his three teammates looked down and all over the place as they are digesting the whole thing down. "Also... I have a mission with five more assassins after the one with us." Shaun said leaning against the walls as he waits for them to speak, letting everything sink in.

"Why? Why are telling us this now?! What importance is it for us to know now?!" Maple asked with confusion in her voice.

"And why would you not tell us?" Clarline spoke next, a little anger present in her voice. Solitaire said nothing but looked at Shaun. Shaun only nodded his head and pushed himself off of the wall and spoke.

"To answer your questions... I'm telling you now because I feel like you deserve to know... And why I didn't say anything to you... Well, I am apart of a secret cult that works in the shadows, also because I was wary of who to tell. If you were in my shoes, would you scream to the whole world that you work in the shadow? Or you disobeying everything that they taught? Or do as you were told and stay silent and stay vigilant, not letting a soul close to you so they would not know?" as Shaun asked his questions, his team didn't feel betrayed that such a secret was kept from them. Instead, they understood everything that he said. But questions still were being asked.

"Ok... We get that but, you've yet to answer my question. Why is it important for us to know now?" Maple asked again with a more stern voice. Shaun let out a sigh before he spoke once more.

"One of the assassins is coming over to speak with us on something she found... It may prove to be useful." Shaun said, and right on cue, a knock came from at the door. Opening it the door, it revealed Coral standing there in her usual attire.

"Hmm... You didn't change?" Coral noted looking at Shaun.

"Neither did you," Shaun noted as well, looking at her.

"Touché, anyway I'm Coral nice to meet you," Coral said bowing towards the group.

"Coral this is my team, Maple, Solitaire, and Clarline," Shaun said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you!" Clarline spoke first

"Same here." Maple said nodding to the young girl.

"Likewise" Solitaire spoke last, as Coral stood straight up.

"Now, Coral? What was it you'd like to give us?" Shaun asked. Without saying a word Coral asked if they knew of them being an assassin, Shaun nodded, earning a cough from Maple.

"Right, can you give me a description of the people you fought in Tucson's book store?" Coral asked as she took out her scroll.

"Umm... One was average height, and had silver hair and was a male" Maple said.

"He fought using his legs, and his eyes were gray," Shaun said.

"One was green haired and had red eyes," Solitaire spoke up.

"She was around me and Yang's height, but she had heels on." Clarline described with her hand on her chin.

"Well, it seems the school has invaders," Coral said as she held up her screen to show the team.

"What?!" Clarline screamed.

"How did they get in here?!"Solitare said equally as loud.

"We should tell professor Ozpin about this." Maple suggested, earning murmurs from Solitaire and Clarline.

"With what evidence?" Coral asked, getting everyone's attention. "How will you explain this to Ozpin? What will be-"

"I have to speak to Ozpine in the morning, so I'll see what I can say or do to tell him until then we wait to see what exactly they are planning, send it to my phone when you can," Shaun said interrupting Coral.

"Are you sure we should just wait?" Clarline asked.

"It's the only call we can make..." Coral explained as she looked at Maple for confirmation. Maple looked at the newcomer and stared as she thought.

Maple answered with confidence and demandingly. "We'll wait... But we'll fight on sight."

Coral nodded, understanding the situation and how she must feel. Shaun spoke up afterward.

"Tell the other assassins about this; they'll need to know."

"I was planning on it," Coral said as she turned and opened the door. Shaun turned towards his team, ready for their next plan.

* * *

 _ **Haven Academy, initiation day.**_

Shaun landed on a tree and rolled to his feet. Getting up he heard Azure above him, as she let out a cry. Climbing down Shaun started to run towards the direction of the tower, which was founded by Azure, as he ran he jumped over fallen trees and slid under a high rock with an opening to it. While Shaun ran, he heard gunshots, and quickly took out his bow and climbed another tree, and traveled by jumping from branch to stub tree to branch and continued until he found the source.

A Burnett ducked under another attack before she took her sword and struck backward to land a hit in the beowolf skull killing it, without her know another one had snuck up on her and pounced on her. Pinning her to the ground, she struggled to get it off of her managing to dodge an incoming bit by sliding her head to the side. The beowolf growled as it tried to make a meal out of her until it stopped. A spear pierced the chest of the beowolf before it got thrown off the girl, and it started to disintegrate.

"Thanks for the help... It seems as though we are partners" the Burnett girl said as she extended her hand out towards the brown man who saved her. "I'm Maple, and you are?"

"Hakeem," Shaun said as he shook her hand.

"I'm lost, you know where to go?" Maple asked, as the Shaun said nothing but looked at her and gestured for her to follow him. As they walked Maple tried to steer up a conversation.

"So? Why did you want to join Haven academy?" Maple asked as she tried to look at the boy's eyes, but due to him having a hood on and the light of the sun, she couldn't see them. Shaun said nothing but looked at her, but keep on walking. "Not much of a talker... Got it" Maple noted. When they got closer, they hear the sound of Ursa and metal stabbing into flesh.

"Hakeem!" Maple yelled, and he started to climb the tree as Maple ran towards the sound.

Clarline launched her chain swords into the skull of a creep before using the body and throwing it into an Ursa that felt a blade stab it into it's back, Rolling off of it Maple took her stance near the blonde teen.

"Need help?" Maple asked, as she blocked a sing and ducking down, so the blonde teen can roll off her back and stab it.

"Well, I was having fun, but a few more players won't hurt!" she said as she narrowly dodged a paw from a beowolf by jerking her head backward and rolled, but was surprised at the man she was working with drove his spear into it.

"Took you long enough!" she said as they all huddled each other in their respective positions.

"Hey! you're lucky that hooded man came and saved me!" the boy shot back.

"We need to find a way to defeat these guys-" just as the blond girl said that a smoke bomb blurred their visions, and all they heard was the slicing of the necks of the Grimm and grunting. As the smoke cleared, they saw that the area was cleaned.

"What?!" The blond girl asked as she looked around, for the man responsible.

"I'm Maple, nice to meet you?"

"Clarline!"

"Solitaire."

They introduced themselves, not hearing the footsteps of the faunus behind them.

"We must get moving," Shaun said causing them to jump.

"ah! Oh! Guys this is Hakeem, Hakeem, Solitaire, and Clarline" Maple said, and Shaun simply bowed his head.

"Doesn't talk much?" Solitaire whispered to Maple not knowing that he can hear them.

"I prefer not to talk much yes," Shaun answered for her. Solitaire looked in confusion as to how he heard him.

"Come on Hakeem's right; we must keep on moving!" Maple said as she started to run towards the tower, followed by everyone else.987Being the last four to reach the tower they picked up the only remaining objectives, and head to the pickup zone.

* * *

 _ **Beacon, Present day**_

Shaun looked out at the campus, though he had already taken a bath, he couldn't rest like he wanted to. So he decided to go outside and look up at the clear night sky. Nights like this reminded him of his tribe, because of how peaceful it felt with the wind blowing in his ears and hair, letting every problem he had to face, disappear with hof comfortable he felt. But comfortable never last long in Remnant, either the Grimm attack and the assassins have to help the Huntsman or the Pillars are trying to corrupt the world with mind control. So that's why Hakeem enjoys it while he can. Closes his eyes and drifted off into memory lane, until he heard footsteps walked behind him. Quickly he opened his eyes and rolled to his right, and got into a hand to hand stance until he saw who it was, Maple.

"Whoa calm down... It's ok..." Maple said.

"Maple? Are you ok? How did you know I would be up here?" Shaun asked relaxing a bit. Maple let out a chuckle before she continued.

"I'm fine; I couldn't sleep all. Also, I asked Pyrrha." Maple said as she took a seat next to him. Looking at him in the eye, Shaun sense what exactly she wanted, but instead waited for her to continue.

"You know... It's kinda weird that the person you have a crush on is apart of a secret cult." Maple said giggle a little, causing Shaun to chuckle lightly as well.

"Well, you'll get used to it.." Shaun said smiling as silence followed the two.

"So... If you don't mind my asking... Can we continue what we were talking about before we were interrupted?" Maple asked looking at Shaun.

"Yeah... If you want to..." Shaun said as he starred out towards the campus before he spoke again. "I... I was going to say that although I wanted to experience a relationship... I feel like now isn't the right time." Shaun said as he turned from looking towards the campus to Maple as he stared her into her eyes. "I like you... Honestly, I do, but with the life, I'm about to lead... I feel as though we should wait for now... Ok?" Shaun asked as they both stared at each other's eyes.

"I will wait on you until the end of Remnant." Maple said as she smiled at him.

"Friends?" Shaun asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Teammates and friends" Maple replied as she shook his hand and got up from where she was sitting, as Shaun did the same.

"Well, to be honest, I am a little disappointed that we aren't a couple, but I'll settle with being your leader for now, "Maple said as she turned and walked away. Just as she opened the door, Professor Ozpin and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, were standing at the door with Goodwitch's arm extended as if she was going to open the door. Maple jumped back in surprise at the two adults.

"Ah, Mrs. Myers, we thought Mr. Johnson was the only one up here," Glynda said as she and Ozpin looked at the two.

* * *

 ** _MCHS guest dorm_**

Solitaire sat on his bed, reciting everything they had been told. He couldn't believe how easy it was for an assassin to blend in with the students, how _he_ had been on the same team with one in training. Looking to his left Clarline had been silent the whole time staring at her scroll.

"Hey... Is this affecting you badly?" Solitaire asked as he got up and walked over to his teammate. Clarline said nothing but shook her head, tears slowly forming and rolling down her cheek. Noticing this, Solitaire kneeled to look her in the face.

"Clar... What's wrong?" Solitaire asked with a soft voice, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? O..O...Oh I..I... Nothing is wrong. It's just a family matter," Clarline said wiping away her tears and smiled as if nothing happened.

"Clar..." Solitaire repeated, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Please... I don't feel like talking about it."

"Ok, if you say so... What do you thank of the whole thing with Hakeem or Shaun."

"Well, it explains a lot of why he prefers to work alone, why he's so secretive, and why he has so many hoodies," Carline said Looking up at Solitaire.

"It does, doesn't it... I hope we all can tell each other important stuff like this in the future..." Solitaire said as he looked out the window. Though not saying it, it was a shot towards Carline, and she noticed.

"I... Understand the need for us to tell the team our problems... But maybe we keep those secrets to protect you from whatever we are keeping hidden underneath."

Silence fell over the room as both Carline and Solitaire looked at each other with a stern face.

After a minute of staring, Solitaire sighed before he started to speak. "I'm sorry... It just seems like a lot is going on with our team... Whenever you're ready to tell us... We will be there for you."

Just as he finished his sentence, Maple walked in.

"Be here for what?" Maple asked as she went and took off her coat.

"For each other when the time is right" Carline quickly spoke up to her leader. Maple smiled at this and nodded.

* * *

"They know, you told them today?" Glynda asked the young assassin in training. Shaun nodded towards her to give her an answer.

Once Maple left Shaun told the two adults about him sharing with his team that he was an assassin. Though Ozpin wasn't surprised that they were taking the new well, Glynda, on the other hand, wasn't precisely felling it.

"Why? What is the point of staying hidden if you are going to give away where your hiding?!" Glynda asked with a slightly annoyed look as she scolds Shaun.

"Glynda, It's ok... Luckily Lionheart gave you a team that has a family that knows of this, otherwise-" Ozpin stated only for Shaun to cut him off.

"I wouldn't have told them... Headmaster Lionheart told me he handpicked my team to make sure they weren't random... It was a well thought out plan, and it worked. He said that 'they knew of the brotherhood and it's up to me to decide when to tell them what I was'... And I choose now." Shaun said after he cut Ozpin off.

"Good to know that you trust your team..." Glynda said, silence taking hold before Ozpin spoke up.

"Something had happened in Vale and caused a building to go up in flames... The white fang was reported to be seen in the area...Originally we were going to have you and the other assassins go in and investigate... But now that your team knows what you are. It had changed somethings." Ozpin explained.

"How?" Shaun asked.

"Instead of having a group of six that just met, we can have a group of four who are almost as skilled as the group of six and know each other better. It'll make things a lot easier... And you and the other assassin's can work on finding your target." Glynda explained to the young assassin.

"Ah."

"Tell your team about this, and you'll be departing earlier than most of the other student's, at seven," Ozpin said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Headmaster Ozpin, I told the assassins of the robbers we fought before we made it into Beacon. After we did some digging, we discovered that they were here."

Shaun said holding up his phone to reveal; the would be haven students, Emerald, and Mercury. Glynda stared at the phone and looked astonished, by this.

"I know these students..." Glynda said with her hand on her chin as she observes the scroll.

"Thank you for the information, Hakeem, we will discuss more on this matter later," Ozpin said as turned to leave.

"Meet us in his office before Ms. Rose come... so by seven or eight," Glynda said as she to turned and left. Shaun nodded to the two adults before his eagle came down and landed on his shoulder.

"So? What did you find Azure?" Shaun asked his eagle as he felt the connection of him and the eagle, his eyes shining amber, while her shined light blue, allowing him to see what she saw.

* * *

 ** _Outside of Vale, somewhere_**

Nicole threw down Sarah, the former leader of the now killed rogue assassins, to the ground before she stabs her in the shoulder, causing Sarah to grunt in pain.

"Like I said... you've found something we want... And you won't tell us? For what? It'll make this less painful." Nicole said twisting her sword.

"ARGGH! You won't get nothing from me!" Sarah said in pain.

"Well, then you won't cooperate." Nicole smiled at her before she took out her weapon and slashed Sarah's left eye out.

"Ahh! AGG! AHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed in agony, as blood poured down her cheek and dripped down her chin.

"Enough!" a black-haired woman with green eyes and a Grimm mask covering her face said making Nicole stop. "Why are you so kill happy today Nicole?" the masked women asked.

"She was sending messages to the assassins! She deserves what she gets!" Nicole said as she took her free hand and ate some peanuts.

"Hmm... Sarah... Is this true?" The masked women asked as she stared deeply into the right eye of Sarah, her eyes seemingly glowing under the mask that covers her face.

"As much as I hate the Assassins... They would never plot on destroying a whole continent!" Sarah spat.

"Hmm..." the masked women replied before she motion for another woman to come up to her. "Do you know of the Vaccuo incident?" the masked women asked, to which Sarah just glared at her.

"The assassins caused that with their greedy, hungry grandmasters at the helm of it..." the other woman said as she took her scroll and showed her the footage of a hooded man run out of a temple before the earthquake started. Sarah said nothing but looked at them with a death stare.

"She also knows where an artifact is..."

"... Kill her... Grantaine you know what to do afterward."

"Yes Absinthe." Grantaine nodded and looked at Nicole who smiled wickedly before she brought up her sword.

"Be safe my daughter" Sarah breathed before she felt the blade pierce her chest. Sighing out, she felt comfortable with her death, knowing her daughter will be safe with the artifact was enough for her to die happily.

* * *

 ** _Crashed site, isolated island of pirates_**

A young girl, around the age of Shaun, crawled out of the destroyed bullhead. Vision blurred, she didn't know where she was crawling to, she needed to find somewhere safe, as the artifact she had in her hand glowed her aura color, black.

"Look at this!"A man's voice hollered.

"It looks like we hit the jackpot-"

" _We_ are taking this girl back to our hideout." a man with a bandana on covering his mouth as he spoke through it.

"But what about the treasure she has in her hand? We can make million's with it!"

"We take the girl and the treasure. It doesn't look normal." the man said as he picked up the girl and the artifact.

"What if she isn't friendly?" one man asked.

"Then we can mold her into one of us. She's still young, but if she betrays us. We kill her," the bandana man said as he begun to walk away from the crash site with the two other pirates back to their pirate hideout.

* * *

 ** _Whew, a lot of new character introduced and what not... tell me what you though in your review... As I said I was going to try and flesh out Shaun's teammates a little bit more... Because I really haven't been doing a good job at telling a story I guess... Damn... Get ready for the next four chapters will be the missions._**


	6. New beginnings, and new thoughts

**_Vaccuo, assassins hideout_**

Draymond walked through the halls of the assassin's lair, steaming from everything he had been through on the mission. Beside him was his sister, Lina, who was equally as curious as to why they had given such little information about something so deadly. Walking into an open room, where the master assassin stood with only two other assassin's who are of higher ranking than Draymond.

"Assassin, Draymond... Master Isaiah told me of your failure with the temples, but he also said that you have the artifacts that hide within them. Is this true?" the master assassins asked as her voice boomed through the walls.

"With all due respect, these artifacts are deadly! There was no _Failure_ , only the lost souls that had fallen victim to the stupidity of my Father!"

"You will hold your tongue right there, _Draymond_!" Another assassin spoke. "You will not speak badly upon the brotherhood like that!"

"You will be punished for-" the master spoke again only to be silenced by Lina who had been listening to the whole time.

"Wait! Now let's all calm down! We're all just a little upset by what had just transpired a few days ago. Let's try and hear each other out before something happens; we don't want to."

After saying this, the four assassins took a breather before starting the conversation back up again.

"Draymond, could you tell us why you say there was no failure in the temples?" the master assassin asked.

"Because when I pulled the artifacts out, it acted immediately towards its missing source!" Draymond explained frantically, but they were having none of it.

"You probably pulled it out wrong!"

"Do you have these artifacts on you now?" the master assassins asked again.

"And what if I said I put them somewhere safe?" Draymond asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Then I will tell you to go. Get. It!" the master assassin hissed.

"Why?! The assassins probably would use them for something worse than the proclaimed evildoers!"

"Us assassins will need them to do studies on... and see their full potential... so just in case we lose them, we know the risks!" the second assassin said.

"Study?! These artifacts shouldn't be studied! They should be put away in a safe place immediately! They are the reason why those innocent people died! Did you _not_ notice what happened out there?"

"I believe you _are_ the reason why they died," the master assassin said, ending the conversation.

Draymond stood there confused. Why is she speaking as if they don't have a creed, as if the assassins didn't give a flying fuck who they killed?

"What?" Draymond asked still confused as to how she could ignore the visible signs.

"You heard me. Now hand the artifacts over. Or I will have you killed!" the master assassin threatened.

Draymond felt everything they taught was a lie to get soldiers to fight an unbelievable or winnable battle. Draymond lowered his head down before he spoke again.

"You and the order has lost its ways... I thought at least the vaccuo brotherhood would try and hear me out... But you've let me down, showing me that even though I can tell you what I experienced. You will still want to run the possibility to destroy this world!" Draymond said as he turned away and started to walk towards the exit.

"YOU LEAVE NOW YOU WILL BE HUNTED!" The master assassin said.

"WAIT! Do you all realize you are throwing away the only person who has firsthand experience with these artifacts?!" Lina asked stepping in front of her brother.

"We know full well Ms. Williams," the first assassin said.

"Then what sense does it make to try and kill, let alone banish him from our brotherhood when he knows what to do to save the-"

"Stop right there... You are mistaken your place, _girl._ " The master assassin spoke unsheathing her sword. "Now, move!" she said changing it to its rifle mode. Lina looked back and saw that her brother was not there, so she moved as she asked. The master assassin slammed her fist into the arm of the chair she sat in, growling.

"CALLING ALL ASSASSINS! WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUR MISTS; HIS NAME IS DRAYMOND WILLIAMS! FIND HIM AND TAKE THE TARGET DOWN! HE HAS STOLE SOMETHING WE NEED!" the master assassins said through her scroll which ranged in all the assassin's scroll's even Lina's. Lina rushed out with about 20 other killers behind her, though she is looking for her brother, she's looking for an entirely different reason than the group behind her. As the light brightens once she got close to the exit, one thing was on her mind. 'Find your brother before anyone else.'

* * *

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Beacon, Ozpin's office_**

Gears ticked as usual as Shaun, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood stood there in silence as the information was given to the general from the night before.

"And we are going to let these killers walk around the school all willy nilly?" Ironwood asked as he had been pacing.

"No, Ironwood, that isn't the plan," Ozpin said as he put his mug down.

"We are waiting for the right opportunity to strike James!" Glynda said.

"And what opportunity is that? We shouldn't be wasting time waiting around for the prey to mess up! We already know who it is so we should act on it!"

"Take a look at the security cameras, James, we have to make this right," Ozpin said as he placed his scroll down and typed in a few codes. He was showing a video of what had happened that day. Mostly everything was dark until the team walked in, with a little light, but the video cut off soon after.

"Can we get a video of it before they dimed the lights?" Ironwood asked.

"No, the camera cuts off for some reason."

"Then, a cover of tracks, right? How can we suspect a thing if no one can see that they were in there in the first place?" Shaun asked causing Glynda to nodded in agreement.

"So you see James, we just can't go in and accuse them of something we barely have evidence on," Glynda said after Ozpin took his scroll off of his desk.

"So, Mister Johnson, What are you and your team to do?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his mug.

"I am not to speak on behalf of my team, but the creed I can speak for, and I say that they will not get away with this crime before they do another. I will act solely on the belief of the brotherhood to stop these murderers before they can do real damage."

Ozpin glared at the young assassin, though it was good to see that he was willing to combat them while risking the fact that he is apart of a secret cult, Ozpin couldn't help but think that there was a little to much pride going on. " Very well then... But I will remind you of this; don't do anything that will compromise the brotherhood, like fighting in public."

"Who said I would strike them where people can see?" Shaun asked with a serious look. Just as he said this the elevator doors opened, and Ozpin wrapped the conversation up quickly.

"Very well then, as long as it's done without no one noticing, but I don't have to tell you that, You are free to leave, Hakeem. Oh and stop by Kimberlyn, she has something she wants to show you," Ozpin said as Shaun turned around and walked to the elevator. As ruby stepped out of the elevator, Shaun stepped in and waved goodbye with his usual fake friend smile, causing the young Rose to smile back, and the doors closed. Once alone, Shaun stopped smiling and pressed the button to go to his cousin.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **MCHS Dorm**_

Maple sheathed her sword as she looked around towards her team. Though Clarline was quieter than usual, a little too quiet. Ever since that night once Shaun revealed that he was an assassin, Carline had gone from happy and carefree, to silent and thoughtful, like one of there other teammates. All of team MCHS where sharpening up their weapons and was about to head out the door until a knock at the door stopped them. Maple and her team looked at each other as the knocking continued, Clarline rolled her eyes and went to open the door, but Maple stopped her and shook her head. An extended air of suspense hung within the room until Maple gestured for Solitaire to open the door. Slowly and carefully Solitaire walked over to the door and placed his hand on the handle and opened the door to reveal someone they were hoping was not at the door.

"Hi, Solitaire was it? Um is your teammate Hakeem around?" the green haired girl with red eyes asked with a seemingly friendly smile.

Carline and Maple looked at her squint-eyed, while Solitaire answered her question, trying to sound as friendly as he could. Though not doing too well at it.

"Uh. No, Hakeem's not here. Why?" Solitaire asked.

"Oh, my team and I just wanted to see how he was doing after what had happened. We heard the guards talk about it at the dance."

The thief explained as she scratched the back of her head with a smile. The team just stared at her, Carline slowly reached over for her weapon on her side hip, but Carline's hand stopped as Maple held her wrist while staring at the green haired women. The air felt heavy, and emerald noticed the weird glares they were giving her. Emerald looked on with almost a suspicious stare back at the team with squinted eyes before responding.

"We'll be sure to tell him."

Solitaire said before he closed the door as Emerald started to walk away, confused by the interaction they had with her. _' Do they know who I am? Why where they were staring at me like that. Unless...'_ Emerald froze in place as she turned the corner and realized that that was the team that they had fought at the bookstore. Her pace quickened as she headed back to her dorm.

"She knows we know now," Maple sighed as she let go of Carline.

"How were we just going to play it cool after she had aided in a murder?" Solitaire asked before Carline spoke up too.

"Well, we technically live with a murderer right now so we really can't blame her."

"Out of cold blood though?" Maple asked.

"Everyone has a reason to kill! Hakeem kills people because that's what the creed demanded, or because someone went batshit crazy and someone needs to stop that person no one knows about, while Emerald, on the other hand, might have wanted vengeance or something! We don't know!" Carline busted out of nowhere.

"Carline, they had a reason to be there... the windows were darkened, and you saw there smiles! They killed him with an intent to hide something or cover their tracks. Either way, they are planning something big. Think about it; these people murdered a faunus who was more than likely a white-fang member, and now they are at a school?! Like, It doesn't get more obvious than this! They were at the dance to look out for any stragglers to warn their 'partner' if anyone was coming!" Maple told her team to which had them both thinking on the matter.

"But Hakeem said he fought two people, and stabbed a third who never got back into the fight."

"Who do you think that third person?" Maple asked Carline who sat there for a moment.

"One of their teammates weren't there for the beginning of the dance... At least Yang said she didn't show up." Solitaire said as he walked to the door, followed by his team.

"While this is only a thought... We should at least tell Ironwood or somebody about our thoughts before we go back to Mistral." Maple said as she and her team started to walk towards the docks to head to vale for their mission.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun Walked up to his cousin with a smile and hugged her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Kimberlyn smiled as she hugged her younger cousin back.

"Can't stay away from family for too long," Shaun chuckled causing his cousin to laugh.

"Well, we are busy with certain stuff."

Kimberlyn said as she released her cousin and walked back into her lab.

"Come, I have something your team might need."

"Do you stay in this cave forever?" Shaun asked.

"No, I get out when I want to, but I've been busy with this artifact that my uncle wanted me to study for the brotherhood..." Kimberlyn pulled out three arm braces from her drawer. "But, you're not here for that. I've made these hidden blades for your none assassin team." Kimberlyn handed it to him as she continued to talk. "Also I found something in your DNA that will be important to the brotherhood... so Imma needs your blood sample," Kimberlyn said with a smile and her hand out. Shaun looked on with widening eyes, and his head tilted.

"Uhh. Ok sure-" Shaun said as he held out his arm. Kimberlyn started to laugh at her cousins' naiveness.

"I was playing, now go! Your team might be waiting on you by know."

"Yeah your right, thank you for these. I'm sure my team will find these useful!" Shaun bowed towards his cousin and started to walk towards the door, but stopped once he reached it.

"By the way, that wasn't funny!" Shaun yelled as the door opened and he walked in and faced his cousin who only smiles lightly chuckled at him, but not saying nothing. The doors closed and Kimberlyn let her smile fade and quietly shook her head.

"I'll pray for you..."

* * *

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Vale**_

"So basically you just flick your wrist like this, and the blade comes out."

Shaun explains activating his hidden blades as a demonstration.

"Ohh, this is so cool!" Solitaire said testing it a few times.

"Thank you, these will prove to be useful," Maple said as they walked through the streets of Vale.

"Now, we head up to get a better view," Shaun said as he stopped in front of a building and began to climb it quickly.

"Are we sure he's not a cross between a leopard and a Wolf?" Solitaire whispered to the other two teammates.

"Could be both; let's go and join him." Maple answered and ordered as they started to climb upwards. After a little while before they all reached the top of the building.

"Where do we look, Hakeem?" Maple asked as she pulled herself up to join the rest of her team. Hakeem said nothing, only sitting down with his head down in a criss-cross position. As he sits there, Azure stopped circling him above and started to fly off towards the west. After a few minutes of sitting, Shaun finally looked up and got to his feet. And began to run towards the direction Azure went to, jumping from a rooftop and rolling to his knees and running again, Shaun leads his team, who were having a hard time keeping up but stuck with him nevertheless, towards the now burnt building of the Rouge hideout. Upon arriving there most of the team let out a gasp of shock and their eyes widen at the sight of the building.

"What happened here again?!" Maple asked as she and her team turned towards the faunus of the group.

"Betrayal..." Shaun responded, looking down his ear flickered towards a sound towards the ground. "White fang!" Shaun whispered as he crouched down and motion for the others to do the same.

"White Fang? Why would they be here?" Carline asked in a low enough whisper for her team. Suddenly the wind started to pick up, and along with the wind came team MCHS scent.

" _Hold on do you smell that?_ " one Fang member from below asked.

" _Yeah, smells like Beacon students_ ," another voice said.

" _Keep on the lookout; it might be the four girls again_." The first voice replied.

"Shit, what do we do?!" Solitaire asked in a near panicked whisper.

"Keep calm... I think it's time we test out these hidden blades," Maple said with a small smirk as she flicked her wrist, activating the blade.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _An unknown area in Vale_**

"His name is Shaun William?" Mayline pondered on the name for a minute while the others talked.

 _"Yes, and we need to find him quickly, especially after what happened two days ago."_

"Yes, grandmaster Pillar, do you have any idea what he looks like?" Nicole asked as she looks at security cameras of Tucson's book trade and the ally way.

 _"Here's an image of what he looks like without moving now."_

On the screen, it showed a scarred young black male faunus with an afro-like hair that is black and a sleeveless jacket, with his right and left hand flicked upwards showing his hidden blades. The two women stared at the image for a little bit, taking in the young assassin's figure.

"Wait! I know him! He has three more other brothers and two more sisters. So why exactly are we heading strictly for him?" Mayline asked

" _Because he is the only child of the infamous Demeter Jones."_

After he said this, another voice came from the hologram, one that was spiritual sounding and feminine.

" **Beware of a man who sores like an eagle and moves with the crowd and shadows; he is the only child of Demeter Jones, Shaun Williams, will be the one that is the key to ending this war."**

 _"Find this Shaun Williams, and bring him to us, then we will put him to the test."_

* * *

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Vaccuo rooftops_**

Draymond jumped over staff and rolled to his feet and continued to run as four assassins ran up behind him. Jumping from the roof to another, Draymond gritted his teeth as he turned to see where he wanted to go, Shane academy. The four assassins swiftly followed and landed a few feet away then took out their weapons. Draymond knew that he had to fight or at least find a way to escape. Activating his semblance, Draymond slammed his fist into the dusty roof causing sand to come up and the already messed up building to collapsed causing the five men to fall onto the sandy ground. In the rumble, Draymond threw a jab into the face of one assassin turning around a blocking punch and grabbing his wrist and throwing him onto the other killer. Without turning around Draymond back kicked out the another one of his former brother's leg then roundhouse kicked him on the jaw sending him flying.

 _Alright, another shockwave and that might hold them off long enough for me to reach the crowdy areas in Vaccuo._ Draymond activated his semblance again and focused it into his leg as his former brothers of the creed regained their composer, and slammed it into the sand, causing it to fly everywhere and make a form of a smokescreen. Confused, the assassins started to shoot in the sandy smokescreen but only to hit nothing. Draymond looked back as his horse rode off into the city, seeing his former brothers stare at him with an annoyed look on their face before they took out their scrolls and faded into the shadows as the sun begun to fall, and the shattered moon took its place. Patting his horse as it reached the sandy city of Vaccuo, pulling the harness to slow the horse down, letting out a sigh he pulled the horse over and got off of it. Walking, it was now dark, and Draymond walked the dark path alone, with some street lights on as he walked. He began to feel someone or something watching him; his aura started to flare up on it is own telling him that someone or thing is near. Draymond inhaled slowly as he mentally prepared himself for a battle. Passing the last street light, and walking up the few flights of stairs as he entered the campus of Shade. Taking out his scroll, he texted the headmaster and told her that he needed to get into the school, and she responded with a thumbs up. The doors opened as he walked up to it and it revealed the headmaster.

"Back again I see?" the headmaster said in a flirtatious way as she greeted him.

"Venus, know isn't the time."

"Very well then, what is it you need?" Venus asked with her hand on her hip, pouting a little.

"Take these and make sure that no one can ever reach them," Draymond said as he took out the four artifacts that he had uncovered.

"What are these?"

" _They are items that must be protected at all cost."_ a voice said from the shadows of the campus. Activated the right hidden blade Draymond shoved the four artifacts into the headmaster's arms.

"Where are you Assassin?!" Draymond looked around the room until he heard the sound of someone landing behind him. Acting swiftly he lunged forward to stab at the hooded person, but they quickly leaned back and pushed his right hand away and kicking him in the chest staggering him to get some distance.

"Draymond! Peace!" The hooded person said as she held out her arms."It's only me... I'm not here to fight you, only to give you a way out."

"A way out? Why should I trust you?!" Draymond questioned with venom in his voice.

"I am your _sister!_ For now, under no other assassin eyes, I will offer you a way out!" Lina said as she stood up straighter.

"And what way do you purpose?" Draymond asked.

"Pirates," Lina said with confidence.

"Pirates?" Draymond asked repeating the words of his sister. Without another word, Lina pulled out her scroll and typed in a few codes, a few seconds later a 'ding.' and Lina put away her phone.

"You have to hurry; the Pirates will be behind the school. The assassins will be here any minute. Venus, I recommend getting those artifacts to a safe place, and fast."

"The assassins believe I have them, so they'll chase me before they confront you, alright thank you, Lina, Venus, be careful!" Draymond said as he turned around and ran out the door.

"Close the door as quietly as you can... The assassins shouldn't expect you of anything."

Lina said as she ran and disappeared in the shadows. Doing as she said, Venus closed the massive two doors as quietly as she could with it making little noise.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Shade academy, Rooftops**_

Draymond ran across the roof sliding and jumping over air conditioners. As he ran he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, looking back he saw that it was his sister herself with her hidden blades activated.

"I have to make this look real!" Lina warned him as the sound of people reaching the top pierce their ears.

"There he is the traitor! Get him!" An assassin says as almost the whole vaccuo brotherhood was upon him. Lina ran faster and tried to throw her chain at him, but Draymond countered with his semblance knocking it and her back. Stumbling, Lina put her hand down to keep her balance and looked up to see the pirate's bullhead fly straight to the edge and waited on Draymond to reach them. Due to it being dark, the other assassins didn't know that it was a pirate ship. Lina increased her speed, with her being a cheeta faunas, it wasn't that hard for her to outrun her older brother. Passing him, she was the only thing that stood in the way from him and his escape root. Turning backward, Lina mouthed to the pirates to back up from the edge as they were to close and the assassins would be able to see who they were and know why they were here. Without another word she looked back at her brother and readied herself for a small little match one last time.

"HAAARRHH!" Lina let out a war cry as she charged at Draymond and stabbed for his chest, but Draymond sidestepped this and stopped his running and grabbed her arm and throw her in the opposite direction. Lina however, quickly recovered, by sticking her hand down and using it to control herself. Getting back into a fighting stance she slashed at his head, but it; he as he threw her an uppercut, Lina's body went up, but she responded with a low reverse roundhouse kick to his leg, causing Draymond to fall. Activating his semblance and using his aura he punched the air sending Lina backward, while he landed on his shoulder and quickly got up and jumped for the Pirates ship. Lina hit the dirt and rolled until she stopped herself with her hidden blades. Looking up as the pirate ship flew off into the distance.

"Is our package on?!" a female voice asked as she put it on autopilot.

"Safe and sound Cap!" one of the crew members said as he gestured Draymond to follow him. Doing so, the crew member led Draymond to the main deck where most of the crew was waiting on him. On his way up he noticed a girl around Shaun's age standing leaning against a wall with her head down.

"Draymond! It has certainly been a long time since we've seen you!" the captain spoke with enthusiasm in her voice. "How's life been?"

"Different. Where are we headed? I need to get back to mistral," Draymond said earning most of the crew members to gasp in shock, with an exaggerated pose as he said this.

"Still a working man? How about this. You dine with us tonight and tell us how you got into this little fiasco, and say thank you for saving me. Then we will consider taking you on your one-person army mission. Deal?"

"And if I was to decline?" Draymond asked.

"Well, we aren't that far from Vaccuo so that we can drop you off there, or we can kick you off of the ship... Simple as that!" the captain said with a smile on her face.

"I believe you would want your crew members alive."

"Hahaha! Your strong Draymond. But not that strong!" the captain laughed. To which she heard the sound of his hidden blade activate.

"Bet."

And with that remark, the crew looked at each other and slowly reached for their weapons, though they knew he could kill them all and single-handedly take over the ship. Whispers were heard as the crew of 200 became rowdy.

"Alright! We don't want Grimm here now do we?" the captain asked with a more serious voice than before, causing her crew to fall silent. "Now everyone at ease! Draymond... You still have the nerve to walk up in here and demand my help without you returning _something_?" the captain had now walked up on the assassin with her hand sticking out. Letting out a sigh Draymond took out his lien and handed to her.

"There that's enough?" Draymond asked.

"Nope! One more thing..." The captain paused as a smile grew on her face once again. "Welcome back! Your fighting sprite hasn't died I see!" the captain said as she patted Draymond and pulled him into a hug. The crew cheered at the same time and bottles were thrown in the air.

" _In my quarters, 10 minutes from now._ "

The captain whispered in Draymond's ear as the sound of the crew began to sang and started dancing. Draymond couldn't help but let out a little smile at this and join in on the fun, but ultimately it was short-lived, as 10 minutes flew by and the captain stood there waiting as Draymond made his way through the crowd.

"They missed you~" the captain cooed before she turned around and entered her quarters, Draymond simply let out a huff and walked into the room. As he walked in, he noticed the girl he saw beforehand was in the quarters to with her back against the wall and her head up. "Now, sit. I believe we have some catching up to do!" the captain said with a smile turned earnest expression.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Vale burned rouge brotherhood_**

Shaun performed a leap of faith downward and into the pile of ashes earning the attention of the two Faunus.

"What was that?!" one guard asked getting the attention of the other as they inspect the ashes. As they did this, the rest of MCHS climbed down as quietly as they could once MCHS where on the ground the two white fang members turned their attention back to what they were doing. Without warning, Maple and Carline struck from the shadows and stabbed them in their backs, causing the men to grunt in pain before falling onto the ground, face first. Deactivating their hidden blades, Maple, and Carline stood up as Solitaire joined them and Shaun appeared out of the bushes.

"Are they alive?" Maple asked with a surprisingly large amount of concern in her voice. Solitaire walked up to the two bodies and felt their pulse.

"Nope! Still breathing," Solitaire said as he got up and turned towards the rest of his team.

"Ozpin said this happened last night?" Maple asked as she looked up at the building.

"Yeah."

Shaun answered as he sat on the ground crisscrossed, and begin to focus on seeing through Azure's eyes. Maple and the rest of the team stood in silence as they held their weapons in case anymore White Fang members decided to show up. After a few minutes of Azure circling the building, she let out a cry as Shaun got up from his position.

"So?" Maple asked as she turned her head back a little but still kept her body forward.

"Only one more..." Shaun said as he joined his teammates.

"One huh? We can take him-" Solitaire said as that Fang member walked out into the open.

"Alright, I've checked, and he doesn't seem to be here so-" the Fang member paused as he looked up to see team MCHS standing over his two companions. Slowly he raised his scroll and took a picture of the group before he took off running. Before her team could give chase Maple stopped them.

"Hold it! We have a job to do... we must complete it..." Maple said with her hand raised as a silent order to her team. Shaun let out a sigh and straighten his hood as he and his team entered the burnt hideout. "Split up! We'll cover more ground that way!" Maple ordered, and the team followed on command.

* * *

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Carline walked through the burned down building with her chained swords into submachine guns. Carefully each step she took, she made sure not to look down towards the burnt up bodies. A few nights ago her mother had texted her and told her her brother had been killed in a fire, in Vale. And seeing as to how this is the only fire that took place within the last few nights, she knew for sure that she would find her brother in this burnt hideout. The thought made her gage and tears started to form in her eyes. Turning the corner, she wiped her eyes to see more clearly as the tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the dead member of her family. With her being the youngest of three children, knowing one of her oldest siblings was killed rocked her to the core, so much so that she couldn't act like herself within hearing the news. As she walked, Carline held her Kriss Vector in her hands and aimed down the sights in case anyone crosses her.

"Care?" A voice said behind her, causing her to swiftly turn around and fire a few shots in that direction only to miss all her sots. Weapons raised Carline looked down the sights and aimed it at the person she had shot at, just for her to lower them and run towards the figure immediately.

"John?!" Carline ran and caught her falling, brother. "You're alive! Are your wounds bad? What can I do to help-" John lifted his bloody hand to stop his sister from talking.

"Care listen, the artifact... A young girl has it... her name is...Mellisa... Tell them... Also, Is..He...Here?" John asked through ragged breaths.

"Yes! But I have to heal you first! We can complete this together!" Carline said desperately as she tried to use her aura to heal up his severe wounds.

"No! Focus...on...The missi..." John last breaths came out slow and peacefully as his eyes glossed over. Carline looked at her brother as she saw him take his last breaths her eyes begun to water as her brother lifeless laid in her hands. Carline began to weep as she hugged his body tightly, burying her face within it. As she weeps, another figure came from behind and with their gun raised but saw their teammate down on her knee crying.

"Carline?" Maple voice boomed through the hallway. Walking up slowly as she put away her rifle, her voice changing to sympathy as she saw why the bubbly chains sword wielder was crying. "Carline? What's-" Maple couldn't get the rest of her words out as Carline broke free from the body and hugged her leader, her body still covered in the blood of her older sibling. Without saying a word, Maple comfort her teammate as Carline wept out her sorrow and told her leader the pain she was feeling, all the while Maple groomed her hair and listen carefully to her teammate, her sister.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Solitaire walked up the stairs with his spear in hand. As he walked, dead bodies were everywhere, most burnt due to the fire but cuts were also visible on the masses of people with some with swords still in there chest or stomach. Once he reached the top after stepping over some dead Rouges, a door glowed brightly with a gold color to it.

"What is this?" Solitaire asked as he walked up to the door. Slowly he lifted his hand to touch it after he felt it an electrical current came out and shocked the speared welder's hand, causing him to jerk back. Shaking his hand as the pain stayed with him for a while, looking up at the door which still glowed the gold color."Hmm..." Solitaire took his spear and tapped the door once, nothing, and then again, this time sparks flew off the door. Solitaire reeled back his pike to strike the door harder than before, and upon impact, Solitaire flew back and into the wall behind him, causing him to grunt in pain. Slowly Solitaire raised his head to see his spear floating in the air and glowing the same color as the door.

"What the hell?" Solitaire asked as he got up from the floor and slowly walked back over towards the door, but instead of tapping the door he reached for his spear to sheath it, only for him fly back into the wall causing his aura to flicker from the shock and the amount of damage it did and the slam into the wall."Damn, ok time to call the team." Solitaire groaned as he sat up to sit down. Solitaire took out his scroll and called the team on group chat.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun walked through the halls with ease, as his DNA from both his parents, had blessed him with excellent night vision, being as his mother is a wolf, and father is a leopard. Silently, he followed a gold like-spirit as it whispered to him.

" _Follow me, as your faith blinds you."_

"What do you mean ' _my faith_ '?"

 _"keep this path, and we will discuss more."_

"Arrgh! Why not tell me now?!" Shaun asks getting aggravated.

 _"To ensure your future as an assassin."_

After she said this the spirit disappeared as a metal door appeared in front of him, light shining from the other side.

"What is this place?" Shaun asked no one in particular, as he walked up to the door and put his hand on it. Slowly he tried to push it, but the door didn't budge. Shaun then tired and succeed in kicking the door open, breaking the henges. Looking around, immediately he saw the glowing ball that sat on a pedestal, as he went and picked the gold-like-black sphere it grew spikes around the artifact, but only for them to ceased when it was around his palm. Confused Shaun looked over the object and observed it features carefully. _In all my years of studying the artifacts and going through the animus, I've never touched one before... I feel... so much more powerful._

 _"Incredible isn't it? The feeling of power flowing through your veins, and knowing the object you hold now is an object that can control and destroy the world with it being activated only once._ The ghost-like being whispered in his ear, causing the young assassin to look up form observing the spikey sphere, which had retracted all of its spikes for some reason as Shaun looked around for the voice. But unbeknownst to him a hooded man in black walked in the room and activated his hidden blade, sneaking up on the unsuspecting Faunus. _"This will open your eyes to the greater picture of what it means to be an assassin... And hopefully, brighten your mind from the single thought process it is now."_

After the spirit finished its sentence, Shaun felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, not even being able to make a noise, as the black hooded man had stabbed him. And now deactivated his hidden blade and carefully lay the Faunus down on the ground as the world seemed to glow brightly around them, as the artifact activated causing the room to cave in on itself.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carline wiped her tears away as she stood up form her leader, as Maple received a call from Solitaire.

"Yeah?" Maple asked as she put the phone on speaker.

 _"Yeah, you guys might want to see this!"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Up the stairs where we split off at, make sure to contact Hakeem to, he won't answer any of my calls."_

"Yeah ok... We'll be there as soon as possible!" Maple said as Solitaire hung up.

"So? You're going to get Hakeem?" Carline asked with no life in her voice. Maple flinched as she heard the sound of her voice, because of how cheerful it would typically be.

"N-No...my team need me more right now... Hakeem can take care of himself."

Maple said as she started to walk back to where she came to meet up with Solitaire but turned around once she notices that Carline hadn't move. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah I'll be there. Just let me..."

"Ok, I understand."

With that Maple left Carline alone to grieve. Carline sat there as the steps of her leader faded into nothing. Carline took out her scroll and looked through her contacts to find a blocked number.

 _He's here_

 ** _Who?_**

 _The Assassin_

 ** _Right, everything is going according to the plan then._**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Unknown world**_

Shaun woke up to a blinding light in his face. Squinting his eyes, he tried to block out the brightness of the room as he sits up off his back, shaking his head.

"Where am I?" Shaun asked the light.

 _"You are in the concession zone. You've been here before."_

" **Yes, you have,"** a deep husky voice spoke up as he helped the young assassin up.

"Ok, but why am I here again?"

 _"The Brotherhood is dying, one by one in a spontaneous act all members of the creed will die except for you, Shaun."_

"What do you mean?"

 **"You will find out when it's time for you to leave for Mistral."**

 _"Build the creed."_

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun woke with a start as he sat up and begun to feel around his neck to make sure he wasn't bleeding panting heavily.

"What do you mean by building the creed?" Shaun asked no one as he slowly got up and checked his scroll with a heavy sigh. Looking over it, he saw his team had tried to call him while he was "Away." Sighing, Shaun rubbed his neck one more time as he started to walk out towards the hallway he came in, only to realize that, he was already in the hallway. "What the hell?" Shaun whispered to himself as he looked around and slowly walked out of the hall. He called his team back as soon as he got some services halfway down the hall.

"Hey, I just received your calls; what's up?" Shaun asked with his voice still a little off due to it hurting because of what had happened.

 _"You ok? You sound out of it."_ Solitaire responded.

"I'm straight," Shaun said as he let out a heavy breath

 _"Ok, well you know where the stairs are right? Well, walk up to them so we can show you what **this** is."_

"Ight," Shaun replied and then hung up as he exited the halls, and made it back to where they started.

 _"The creed is yours now."_

Shaun wiped his head around to where the whisper came from, but only saw the door. "What do you mean?! No one can _own the creed_! It's symbolic and the reason why we live!" Shaun said losing his cool to the spirit.

 _"You say this but who made the creed, to begin with? Whoever made the creed has the right of owning it correct?"_

"Yeah but-"

 _"So if this is the case, and the creed is about to die, and you will be the one to remake it, then you are considered the owner of the creed true?"_

After that, Shaun couldn't bring himself to make a comeback. So instead he lowered his head and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draymond sighed after he finished telling the captain named Symphony.

"Smart choice."

"Yeah, but I fear Lina will get caught with her helping me."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Melissa asked the first time she had spoken besides her telling them her story.

"I have to go back, to ensure that no one knows of her betrayal."

"If you insist, then take these" Symphony said as she got up and opened up a nearby chest. "I was saving them for an occasion like this... And now seems to be the right time to give this to you."

"An occasion?" Draymond asked.

"Just take the damn robes!" Symphony smiled as she stepped aside for him to see the red and black attire. **_(Basically Shay's templar outfit but without the crosses)_**

"Thank you... I don't know what to say." Draymond said as he picked up the robe and looked over it.

"Put the fucker on would ya!?" Symphony said as she smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'll be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minutes went by, Draymond came back out with his new attire.

"*Whistles* Now that is scary!" Symphony said as she stared at the defected assassin.

"Turn the ship around... Tonight will be the first time I've killed an assassin."

"Yes, sir!" Symphony said as she happily got out of her chair and walked to the door. "Also, be safe out there ok?"

"I can't promise that... Not now."

Symphony let out a sigh as she opened the door and whistled towards her crew, who were having a drinking contest.

"Listen up Lads'! Change of plans, we're turning this ship around! So get off your asses and get to your station!"

"YES, MA'AM!" The crew responded and hurriedly got to their stations.

"I'm going to war with both the Assassins and Templars," Draymond whispered to himself. "And they will **fear** me!" With that Draymond put on his hood and lowered his head as he activated both his hidden blades. "You all will pay for your sins... And for killing the creed."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Vaccuo**_

The shattered moon hung high in the sky as Lina sat on a rooftop looking up at the shattered moon.

"Oh! Uhh, I didn't know this spot was taken!" A light-skinned male said as he slowly opened the door. Lina turned her head an looked at him before she softly smiles at him.

"No, not at all, come and sit," Lina said as she took off her hood and patted the ground next to her.

"Oh, ok thank you!" the man said as he walked up next to her and sat down, allowing his legs to dangle. "So, what are you doing up here?" the man asked, only to receive a slight glare from the assassin. "I mean, like-"

"It's ok! I was only joking!" Lina said as she giggled a little causing the man to blush.

"Oh... Ok, yeah!" the man said as he let out a small chuckle.

"So, what's your name?"

"It's Michale... Michale Lowrance! You?"

"Lina, Lina Williams," Lina said with a smile as she stares into Michale's eyes and he does the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like hours of the two talking, Michale finally left to go home, leaving Lina alone once again.

"So, is that your new boyfriend?" A voice asked her causing her to jump and stand up immediately.

"Who are you?!" Lina asked the dark robed figure as she got into a hand to hand combat stance.

"The assassins worst nightmare." The dark robed figure said with a grin. Lina snarled as she charged the unknown man and threw a right hook to which he easily doge and countered with kneeing her in the stomach before bringing his hands together and slamming them down on her back, causing her to fall face first into the sandy rooftop. Rolling to her right and quickly got back up and activated her hidden blades. Charging again, she threw jab after jab getting into a pattern with both her arms, but the man dodge weaved and ducked under her attacks. Throwing a left jab at him, the man grabbed her arm and twisted her around and threw her across the sandy rooftops. Quickly recovering, Lina charged for the third time, throw a right jab with her hidden blade, but the hooded man sidestepped her to the left and grabbed her arm activating his own hidden knives stabbing through her aura causing her to grunt in pain. Taking her arm, and putting it over his shoulder and threw her across the sandy rooftops again. This time she slowly got to her feet and looked over the man as he deactivated his hidden blades, her right arm was bleeding, and her aura didn't help with the pain as it was a fresh wound.

"Who... Are you?" Lina asked as she tried to get in a hand to hand combat position only for one of her arms to limp down with blood covering her right arm.

"Draymond," Draymond said with a smirk before he rushed her this time and threw a cross punch and straight punches connecting with her jaw on all throws. Ending it with a chop to her throat and side kicking her in the stomach, and then rolling on top of her back before he front kicked her to the ground.

"Why are you back?!" Lina asked through clenched teeth as she held her arm.

"To tie up loose ends... now they won't suspect you were helping me if you're at least injured."

"But they think your GONE!" Lina grunted as she gripped her arm tighter.

"Listen... Go to the other assassins... And tell them I did this... I'm no longer apart of your creed or the Templars."

"Then what side are you on?"

"My owns."

With that Draymond turned and jumped off the rooftop, disappearing through the night.

"Shit! This hurts!" Lina said as she started to walk off the rooftop and to the hideout of the brotherhood.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Vale, Hotel_**

Carline closed her scroll screen as she got up from her bed and exited their room with her leader. As of now team MCHS had left the burnt hideout of the use to be rouge assassins, and are now going over their planes in Solitaires and Shaun's room. Knocking on it Solitare opened the door and invited the girls in.

"So, What's our plan?" Solitaire spoke up first clapping his hands once as he sat back down on the bed.

"We have to tell Ozpin what we found, he would know what to do." Maple said as she tapped her chin.

"What about the door? We haven't managed to open it yet, and it could contain something important that we might need."

"Or you might need, "Carline mumbled, causing Shaun's wolf ear to twitch, and glance over towards her but he remained silent as Solitaire spoke up.

"Yeah, that door has to be important because normal doors don't glow or push people away."

"Alright tomorrow morning, when we wake up, we'll go and check out the door some more and see if we can open it and then report back to Oz and see what he'll want us to do next, every clear?!" Maple asked her team. Without saying a word everyone nodded their head except for Carline, to which Maple noticed but decided to wait until it was just them two alone.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Pirates Island._**

"Melissa... You should interact with the crew members." Symphony said as she caresses the 16-year-old girl.

"I know... Give me time... I still need to get used to this shit hole."

Symphony laughed as she rested her hand on Melissa's cheek. "Get used to it fast... Because you're going to be captain when I'm not around anymore."

"And how long will that be?"

"Does it really matter? All you need to do is be ready when it happens!" Symphony said as she took her hand off of the young girls cheek and looked up in the sky as she whispered the words again. "Be ready when the day comes..."

* * *

 ** _Sorry to all who reads my story, but the school still comes first so I've been busy with that, also surprise? Carline is actually a traitor behind that bubbly nature of hers! Yeah but thanks to all who reads my story, next chapter is breach! doses!_**


	7. beginning of an end

**_Vale Hotel, Maple and Carline's room_**

Maple unlocked the door with her key, and she and Carline walked in and turned on the lights before shutting the door.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower real quick."

"Ok." Maple said as she headed for her bed and sat on top of the bed. A few minutes went by, and Carline was picking out her clothes so she could take a bath, it was taking longer than expected, but then Maple noticed her scroll in her hand as she was texting someone. Maple tilted her head once she saw her teammate put the device down, and continued to search through her bag for clothes.

"Hey, Carline? Are you ok?" Maple sudden question, caused Carline to turn back and adopt a curious look at her leader.

"What do you mean?" Carline asked, turning her attention entirely on her leader.

Maple let out a sight before she spoke. "I mean. How are you taking the death? You've been abnormal since then. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine really," Carline said as she attempted to put on a smile. Maple only got up from her seat and glared at her comrade.

"Carline, I know when something up with you. We haven't spent more than six months together for nothing. So you can tell me. Please?"

Carline looked down for a little while thinking about what her leader had said. Carline nodded after a few seconds as she walked up and hugged her, tears that she had held onto now streaming down her face.

"My brother was a great man. He never bothered anyone. He helped all who needed it. Why would someone kill him? It makes no sense!" Carline said as Maple patted her hair as she listens to the girls coping. "I didn't even know he was here in Vale! Why didn't he come and visit? Was I not that important enough to come and see?"

"It could've been a last minute thing." Maple suggested.

"No call, though Maple!" Carline busted out, but Maple didn't waver or jump as she let go of Carline and held her shoulder.

"Carline, you can't blame him. He must have had a lot more other stuff on his mind, like stopping what in the hell happened back at that rouge base." Maple paused a bit before she continued. "But, you can't blame him when he had a job to do, and he was focused on this said job." Carline held her head down as she seemed to be thinking of the words of her leader, then Carline let out a sigh as she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down again.

"I know Mape; I know.I'm just pissed right now... They took my brother away from me, though." Carline said as she put her elbow on her lap and covered her face with her hands and rubbed them down.

"You can direct that anger towards our mission, try harder, and whenever we get in a fight. Break the enemy's backs." Maple said as she smiled towards the now smiling Carline.

"Yeah, thank you." Carline got up and hugged her leader for the second time until Maple broke it off and went to her bed.

"Hey, anything for my sister, now I'm headed for the bath, you can go when I'm out." Maple grabbed her sleeping wear and headed for the bathroom. Carline let out another sigh as she quietly said to herself.

"I'm sorry, Shaun... But you are my enemy, so I have to break your back." Carline smile was full when she said that, but then her mind begins to think of all the times Shaun had helped her with some of their secret missions together, and how they each had respect for one another's life and protected and treated each other like family. When she was away from her family and first tried to make friends with her team, Shaun, though cold and blunt in the beginning, eventually warmed up to her though slowly. And for that, she thought only for a split second to abord the mission she was on.

As much as she cared for Shaun, that thought only lasts for a second. It didn't take long for her to abandon the idea of leaving the mission immediately; the reason being is that she and her family had promised one thing since the death of her father. Was to end this futile war anyway they could. An Assassin killed her father, and the Templars hunted her mother for a while until Shaun came along. If she could give the Templars what they wanted, then maybe her family would be safe. Carline needs to do this fast too if Carline wants her mother to live. Though never in all her time of knowing her team would she expect Shaun to be the person the Templars wanted, let alone be the assassin? Suddenly, Carline saw her scroll beep.

 _I'm here_

Carline hesitantly picked up the scroll. She was having second thoughts about the whole ordeal. She didn't want to lose what felt like a brother to her.

 _Hello? You're not backing out, are you?_

Carline looked at the message and fought off her instinct to not text and texted him back.

 **Check the rooftops. Shaun's always up there.**

 _He better be._

* * *

 _ **Vaccuo, the downtown bar**_

Draymond walked through the doors of a bar and let down his hood as he stepped foot in the door. The bar was low on people and faunas, due to it being in the middle of the night. But Draymond didn't come here to drink, nor did he come here to count the number of people at the bar. Activating his eagle vision, he scanned the area, as he studied the room, his eyes laid upon a man sitting in the bar and the cross on the side of him was unmistakable. Draymond began to walk over towards him, his eyes focusing on him as he side-step past a couple who was walking out of the bar. As soon as they left, he knew eyes were on him. Once he made it over there, he took a seat right next to the man and asked for a drink, and received one.

"So? What do you want? Assassin?" The man asked with hostility in his voice as he gripped his drink harder.

"And what makes you think I'm one of them?" Draymond asked in a cold calm voice as he took another sip of his alcohol.

"You reek of their sent!" The man said as he turned and looked at Draymond. Draymond took another gulp of his drink and set it down.

"You reek of alcohol, but your, not a drunk now, are you?"

"What are you trying to get at?

"I need men. We have to stop the assassin's head before he makes any more stupid plans that could destroy this world."

"So the assassins caused that monstrosity? What does this mean? Are you joining the Templars? Hahaha! How do we know that you're just going to spy on us?"

"Who else would? I'm on no one's side. But if the Templars truly want peace and no chaos, the assassins are corrupted and need to be stopped. Especially my father."

"Your father? Who are you?"

"Does it matter? Do you want to destroy the assassin's or not?"

"What else do you need?"

"As I said, men, gather the Templars and ready them for mistrial in two months, we attack two days into the vytal festival."

"Two months? What will you be doing in two months?"

"Crippling them."

With that, Draymond got up and threw out his lein and began to walk out of the bar, the four people including the bartender looked on as Draymond walked out the bar and turned left, the way he came.

"Who was he? and how does he know of us?" the female lamb faunas asked.

"He has to be someone who defected, or know something of us."

"Whoever he is, he's dangerous. Lala get the grandmaster on the line, we have plans to make."

* * *

 ** _Vaccuo Assassins Hideout_**

Lina held her broken arm as she limped into the hideout, along with her are other assassins, who are curious as to who had hurt one of their best.

"Lina? What happened?!" the headmaster of Vaccuo asked, getting up from her chair.

"Someone in red and black attacked me. I don't know who but whoever he is a dangerous opponent. We must be on the lookout for him."

"What does he look like?"

"... Wait. Wait don't tell me your planning on hunting this man down?!"

"If he's a threat to the Brotherhood, then he must be stopped."

"Who's to say he meant to attack an assassin? Maybe he thought I was someone else!"

"Doesn't matter, he harmed you, and therefore he has attacked the brotherhood, making him an enemy."

"It should! Assassin's don't kill people for no reason! That's what the other scums who call themselves assassins! We live by the creed for freedom and peace, and what your suggesting doesn't bring peace, it brings more chaos!"

"You're defending a person who had hurt you..." one assassin piped up.

With that statement, though, Lina had her mouth open to retaliate but didn't find anything to say. So she stood there mouth agape for a few seconds before she closed it.

"So... How are we going to find this person?" Lina asked, looking at the headmaster.

"We'll search across Vaccuo. They couldn't have gotten too far away."

"But ma'am, what about the search for the artifacts?"

"Keep looking for them we won't abandon the search for the artifacts even with our new inlighten enemy." The headmaster said as she looked over back to Lina. "Would you care to tell us what this man looked like?"

* * *

 ** _Vale, near the hotels_**

Shaun reached into his pants and pulled out his scroll, which was vibrating, seeing that Ozpin was calling him.

"Yeah"

 _"Hakeem, I trust you and your team found out what had happened?"_

"Yeah, it was an attack by both the Templars and White Fang."

 _"Is that so? Your father has just called me and wanted me to tell you to find this name and take them out before they can cause real damage to Remnant. I'm sending the name of the person you have to take care of before you return tomorrow."_

Just as Ozpin says that Shaun received a notification that Ozpin sent him the name. With the title, there was a picture of a female with her name, age, and a photo. Studying the picture and age, Shaun clicked back on the phone with Ozpin.

 _"He also said this "This would test whether or not you are truly ready to do anything for the creed." This mission is your final test before you return to Mistral. Good luck"_

"Wait, what about the other assassins?"

 _"The mission is still a go; this is just your mission."_

"Ok, anything else?"

 _"Yes, be careful with your targets; not everything is as he makes it seems."_

"What's that supposed to mean? You're calling him a liar?"

 _"No, just be careful."_ With that, Ozpin hung up the scroll, which in turn made Shaun do the same. Shaun sighed out as he equipped his bow and arrows, with his flintlocks into their respective holsters. Letting out a sigh Shaun put on his hood and descended into darkness.

* * *

 **Vaccuo**

Draymond jumped off of a rooftop and rolled to his feet as he landed onto another. In front of him was the hideout of the Vaccuo assassin's brotherhood, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, killing his former friends and brothers? Never in a million years had he thought this is what he'll become, a rogue with a purpose. But someone has to be the middle child of this war, for his daughter to live in a safer world without having a target on her back because she's an assassin. She already has the Grimm to worry about; one less enemy would make her suffer less.

Draymond sat for a moment as he thought about his child. What would she think of him if and when she finds out her father had become a rogue? Has Lina told them who he was? What will they do to his daughter once they found out who attack Lina? All these questions and yet no answer, he had to set the balance right. The assassins have strayed from their former path and seemed to be taking it even further downward, and the reason is precisely what Draymond expected.

 **A few minutes earlier, downtown Vaccuo**

Draymond walked through the streets and kept a lookout for any sign of movement and trouble that might come his way. As he walked, he smelled the scent of smoke, which wasn't uncommon due to the terrain. With the smell of smoke hitting his nose, Draymond tensed up as he walked, the smell got stronger, and with the scent came voices. The voices Draymond knew way too well, and he knew he had to be careful with showing himself. Quickly he speed-walked near the corner of an ally-way and listen in on the assassins.

"A man in black robes has injured one of our own, and we are looking for him. Have you seen anyone with black on?" An assassin asks. Only for another voice, one with furry and hatred.

"No! I haven't, and I've been sleeping in my room! It's late, and you want to burn people houses because of one man?!"

 _Are they burning houses? Just for me? That's not how assassins do their work... At least they shouldn't._

"We're sorry, we'll clean up your house as soon as possible." Another assassin said as the sound of their footsteps began to walk away. With the sound of their footsteps fading, Draymond looked up towards the building he was hiding behind and scanned it to see where he was going to climb. Nodding his head, he saw how and began to scale the side of the building and reached the top. As he reached the top through the fire, a child's snoring could be heard.

 _A child?! Did they not thank about searching the whole house?! Why would they burned down a home in the first place?!_

Draymond activated his aura and looked down into the building to see an open area that he could jump through and get to the sleeping child. Letting out a deep breath, Draymond took some steps back and ran into the fire jumping into the building. Landing in he immediately covered his mouth and nose as the smell of smoke hit his nose while the heat of the fire was intense to the skin. Looking around, he used the sound of the child snoring to his advantage, and thanks to his years of climbing and maneuvering around harsh environments, he managed to reach the child in seconds. The child now awoke, saw the hooded man and was visibly scarred backing up into his headboard. The fire was more intense now, so Draymond didn't have time to sway the child into trusting him. Quickly swiping the kid up Draymond used his aura to cover the child, after that he rushed out the burning building, the sides started to fall as the fire got worse, the walls were melted, and the door was burning down as Draymond rushed through the fire. Lowering his shoulder and twisting his body, so the child was safe as he bulls rushed the door and rolled out the door as the child fell out his arms and rolled next to the women. Coming to a stop the fire got worse and began to spread, getting up from where he was, Draymond heard sirens and the sound of engines coming their way, he got up and quickly vanished into the night.

"Wait! Thank you for saving my child!" The women said as the firetruck came to a halt and quickly started to spray the house with water.

Draymond walked across the rooftop shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just seen, Assassins burning down houses to achieve their goals, he knew the assassins were low, but this low? He had to stop their madness before it spreads out of control.

"Hey! You there in black! What are you doing up here?" A voice that Draymond recognized from the burning home come from behind him. Not saying anything, Draymond turned his head to the left as his body still faced forward. The men started to walk over to him, and each step Draymond prepared himself for a fight.

"Hey! Didn't you." With that sudden pause, Draymond turned himself around to face the two assassins but keep his head low so they couldn't see his facial features. The two pulled out there weapons and started to talk to each other.

"That's him, the man in black robes."

"Yeah, I can see that."

The two men tensed up as they raised their weapons and took a step back as they looked at the man in black.

"So, You know who I am? Answer me this who is it that told you to burn down the house of that lady's?" Draymond altered his voice to make it deeper.

"We don't have to answer to you!"

"Oh, but by the end, you will."

Just as he says that the sound of buildings falling from afar was heard, and the sound of screaming. As that was happening, the assassins charged Draymond with insane speeds to huntsmans, but not to another trained assassin. Both had double edge swords and struck at the same time aiming for Draymond's head and chest. Draymond easily dodged ad sidestep both attacks while he Quickly activated his hidden blades and cocked his head to the side avoiding another strike for his head and side step the other killer's blade. After that, he parried another attack with his gauntlet and did and front kicked him away while the other one slice horizontally at Draymond's torso but Draymond ducked under it quickly spinning around slicing away his legs and feet causing him to fall on his knees. Not giving him a break he quickly stabbed his neck, causing him to reach for it as the blood started to pour out his neck, all done in one swift motion. One down one more to go, Draymond deactivated his hidden blades and got into a hand to hand combat position.

"Mill! You bastard!" The other assassin rushed forward filled with rage. His strikes became less accurate as he blindly swung his weapon at Draymond, who ducked and weaved the attacks. The assassin fury blinded him but also made him faster as the strikes were narrowly missed due to Draymond's reacting in enough time to dodge his attacks, Draymond quickly countered an attack he made for his chest following it up with an uppercut and a hook stunning the killer then Draymond activated his blades and stabbed him in the chest and stomach killing him.

* * *

 _ **Confession zone.**_

"Rest now; You can't fight anymore."

"... Who are you?"

"That's not important now tell me why the assassins are out of order!"

"You don't know? Everyone who's heard of the war knows why..." The assassins say through shallow breathing.

"So why do they continue on this path?"

"Because they all are corrupted, Especially Isaiah, the main guy who calls the shoots." The assassin coughs up blood as his breathing get's shallower. "No one's scared of him, no, they agree with every decision he makes, even those that shouldn't have been made because we are twisted fucks, who lost our ways long ago. Isaiah just made it more clear to those who aren't blinded by 'the creed'" With that the assassin took his final breath and died. Draymond sat there for a moment, a little shook from killing not one but two of his former friends.

 _So, father, your the reason. I was hoping it not to be true... But, the evidence is clear._

* * *

 ** _Present times, Vaccuo, assassins hideout._**

Draymond jabbed his wrist into the neck of the unsuspecting killer. Draymond had made his way into the hideout unseen and undetected. Deactivating his hidden blade, Draymond silently made his way through the halls with little to no assassin to come by.

 _Weird, no assassins? Something is off._

Draymond stopped for a second as he started to hear some voices ahead coming closer. He spotted a stairway to his left and quickly scurried over and climbed the stairs. Stopping once he got upwards enough where he won't be seen, but also low enough so he can hear the two killers.

"I want all Assassins hunting this man, and with you out there with them; he'll be easier to spot if you're out there." The voice that Draymond recognized as the headmaster of Vaccuo. Not waiting around to here the rest he turned around and went up to the stairs towards the balcony crouching along the way, his steps quieter than the moon in space, reaching the top, a cabal wire string out across the hideout to hold the two balconies together. Draymond climbed got on the railing and stepped onto the wire, balancing like a tightrope walker on it, lowering his height so he won't be seen.

Below him was his target. His former leader. Former sister of the brotherhood. But that's just what she was, an old comrade, and she needs to be taken care of before he leaves.

"Have you found him, or the artifacts yet?" the headmaster asked while she was on her scroll. A few minutes went by, and she hung up her phone, letting out a sigh as she began to walk towards her sit. The throne, as she called it, it was comfortable, and she could fall asleep in it at times. Now, however, was not one of those times. They needed to kill this new seed at its core before it starts to grow, the seed being the "assassin hunter" as her brotherhood had named this man in black. Each step felt burdensome to her as she marched onwards, it was weird, almost as if someone or thing drugged her.

Draymond waited as he watched the headmaster get into striking distance, stopping right in the x spot. His heart started to race as he activated took in deep and shallow breaths as adrenaline ran through his veins, he jumped down, while in mid-air Draymond curled his legs up and cocked his arm back, revealing the blade that so many templars feared. The only edge of its kind, once used by only assassins, but not anymore. The killers had forgotten the legacy of the hidden blade, which was only used to bring corrupted power hungry people to their knees, and it did for a while. Until the assassins strayed from their righteous path once doing it for peace, they became the very thing they sought to destroy.

The blade struck its target, the sound of her painful moan escaped her lips slowly. Draymond landed on top of her with his hidden sword in the side of her throat, he stared at her for a while and reached with his other hand as he took off his hood. The female Headmaster eyes widen with both surprise yet not surprised in the slightest as the world seemingly collapsed upon them, Draymond got up from her body as this happened.

* * *

 _Confession zone_

 ** _You did this? Our very own brother?! You betrayed us!_**

 _I betrayed you?! No! That's where your wrong!_

 ** _You can't change the past Draymond._**

 _But I am, as we speak, by killing you and the other corrupted assassins, to ensure that-_

 _ **Do you think you can kill the creed?! Foolish! We taught you better.**_

 _My aim isn't to destroy. It's to shine a light on a brighter future._

 _ **And killing me was the first step? What did you have to gain by this?**_

 _A promise. May you walk among the gods at your side._

 ** _I didn't want it to end like this... But you left me with no choice._**

* * *

 ** _Vaccuo, Assassin Hideout, Reality_**

Draymond got up from his spot and started to walk out the hideout slowly putting back on his hood; he felt justice with the kill, it felt right compared to killing the Templars for no reason other than the little info he was given about how bad they were. Once, he exited the building; something made him stop and turn around. Fire, and not just any light, one that was caused by an explosion. Draymond looked as the hideout burned and crumble from the explosion and fire that came with it. A heaviness clung to his heart as he watched it fall in front of him.

This marked the beginning of the end for the old creed. And the start of another one. Draymond turned back towards the city of Vaccuo; he knew the assassins would be there at any moment and with great speed, Draymond walked over to the left as the shadows covered him in the dark, causing him to vanish completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina looked back as she heard the sound of a huge explosion go off in the distance. Right now she was out of the city walls, one by one she saw the vaccuo brotherhood get caught by the Templars, and they were outnumbered, outsmarted, the Templars posed as regular man and women of the night and followed every assassin into a secluded area, and kill them.

The wind picked up as the sun started to rise, even after what had happened to her, Lina felt a sense of hope, as the sun slowly rose its head. She saw it as a sign, of a new fire, or new beginning and end of something shattered. Lina hung her head low as the desert wind picked up with a cool morning breeze.

* * *

 ** _Vale, Hotel_**

Maple woke up with a start as she jumped up from her sleep, looking around the room, her eyes immediately fell upon the empty bed of her female teammate, Carline. Maple got up and stretched as she walked over to turn on the lap when suddenly a folded paper dropped down from her hair.

 _What's this?_

Hey! Sorry for not telling you this but I'm going for a walk. I got restless, what can I say? :)

Maple chuckled a little bit as she saw the sun's head peak of from behind the mountain. Stretching one more time Maple got up and started to get dress, They had to go and report to Ozpin about what they saw, even though they agreed on checking it out one more time, but it's too dangerous with just two people. Letting out a sigh, Maple shook her head one time before she smiled at the sun.

* * *

 ** _Vale, unknown location_**

Shaun jumped from tree branch to branch, as he made his way through the forest, he made little to no noise as he landed on the next tree, scanning the now open field that was in front of him. The area was spacious enough for someone to set up camp, and he has Azure following the group of Templars now, by the rate they are going at, Shaun deduce that they will more than likely rest here. Sitting on a branch, he heard the sound of Footsteps and voices coming from the wood, along with that Azure let out a yell and flew downwards on Shaun's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be back, I have to pee, and sadly there no bathroom in the woods." A female voice said as she came from the wagon and her chuckle was heard. To Shaun, she looked too young to be his target, so he opened his scroll and checked the file he was given. Shaun observed the file twice and got a little mad at it.

 _Why would my dad need someone so young to be killed?_

Shaun's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the young girl enter the open field, the dawn sun rising enough as so that the area was bright and the grass shinned with the dew as the sun lit them up. And the girl, Shaun's target, Spun around in the field with a massive smile on her face. Laughing and frolicking in the grass while laughed and giggled playfully jumping around until she grew tired and laid down in the grass to look up at the sun. Letting out a happy sigh, she got up and headed over to the more private area. Shaun silently moved through the trees and followed her in the woods until she came to a stop. The young girl looked around a little bit before she took her hand and set it on the tree, with her head bowed, she appeared to be saying a prayer before she squatted to pee.

Shaun activated his hidden blade and leaped down as the young girl stood up, landing on top of her, he raised his left hand as he looked into the terrified eyes of the girl. Though scared, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Hesitating, his arm still up ready for the last strike to end her life but he couldn't. For the first time, he questioned whether or not this was the right thing to do; he was asking the creed.

"Why do you hesitate Assassin?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at the hooded man. She was at least Shaun's age if not a year older.

"I... I don't understand, why am I?" Shaun got up form the young girl and deactivated his hidden blade and leaned on the tree as he looked down. Without a second notice, Shaun had remembered his first assassination and what Manolog said to him, 'too much faith' was the last words he spoke to the previous words spoke to the young assassin.

"You are the same assassin that killed manolog, am I correct?" the young girl said as she got up and turned towards Shaun.

"How did you?"

"Because he was my father, and you killed him for no reason."

"No reason?! He killed an entire village!"

"A village that sacrifices people!"

Shaun visible jumped a little form the statement.

"Hm, the assassin's didn't give you the full story, huh?" the girls' voice became more confident. "I'm guessing that they also didn't tell you what I'm doing? You've heard of what had happened in Vaccuo? I'm bringing supplies over there to help all the people that need help, all those who suffered thanks to what you assassins did!"

"Did they tell you the village killed all their children to please a Grimm? Did they tell you, my father killed the Grimm, but the village turned on him because of that?"

Shaun said nothing but held his head down before he looked up slowly.

"I'm Sorry-"

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back! You've killed my father because of some damn creed or because someone told you too! Know it's up to you to take what I told you and stop trusting that damned creed of yours so much because without you knowing it, the people in charge could easily bend the rules to their liking. And just as easily tell you lies to fit their needs." The girl said as she fixed herself and turned to walk away.

Shaun said nothing after that but was left in his own thoughts completely questioning his loyalty to the brotherhood, and how much they had lied too him. He got up from the tree and walked into the open field and looked up into the sky and took off his hood as he heard the wagon take off again.

 _Did I kill... an innocent man? My father... lied to me?_

 _Is that what he meant by I'm too trusting?_

 _Is the creed the same as the stories had told it so long ago?_

"Hakeem!" A familiar voice came from behind him, one that he recognized as Carline. Turning around he looked down to see his teammate walk up to him, Tears streaming down his face he ran up and hugged her, taking her by shock to see her usually cool calm collected teammate show raw emotions like this.

"Hakeem?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Carline said nothing but hugged him back, as Shaun wept in her arms, she hesitantly pulled away and caressed his left shoulder.

"I..I'm sorry too," Carline said as she activated her left hand and stabbed the unexpected assassin in the chest, causing him to immediately push her away causing her to fall down on her back. She looked on at her teammate as he places a hand on his chest and fell to his knees. No blood came out but yet the effect was still the same. "I'm so so sorry," Carline said as tears form from her eyes as she watched her teammate faint into unconsciousness.

"It was a smart move to send her out first wasn't it Zack?" Mayline said as she and Zack both walked out of the woods.

"Yes, it feels good to seemy childhood friend once again," Zack said as they both stopped in front of the two teammates.

"Load the assassin up, we got what we came for," Mayline said.

"As for you Carline, head back to your team, we don't want you to be suspected."

"What are you going to do with him?" Carline asked looking up.

"We aren't the ones to fear in this war... It's the third side we fear if anything."

"Third side?"

"Don't worry now go!" Mayline said as Zack picked up Shaun

"Damn, he's heavy!" Zack joked as he slung him over his shoulders.

* * *

 ** _Vale._**

Maple, Carline, and Solitaire all walked throughout the streets of Vale searching for the hideout of rouge.

"Argg where is Hakeem? I've called him like seven times already and he has yet to answer them!"

"Maybe he's-" Solitare started only for there to be an explosion to go off.

"What was that?!" Carline asked as they looked towards the sound.

"Nothing good, let's move!" Maple ordered and they rushed over towards the sound of the explosion. Rushing over Maple ordered her team to go through the ally way to the explosion as she moved to a more directed approach in the direction. As the rest of team MCHS moved towards the sound of destruction team RWBY were faced with the fight of themselves and the city.

Ruby Cocked her weapon and slashed to the to her right chopping off of the head of a beowolf without even now that another beowolf was behind her launching upwards jumping at the young girl only for it to have a spear flew right through its head killing it instantly. Ruby looked back in time to see it happened and looked over towards where the spear came from. Solitaire rushed forward and drop kicked another beowolf in the chest, rolling back to his feet he sweeps the leg of the beowolf causing it to fall, activating his hidden blade he jumped up and stab down into the skull of the beowolf. Maple threw her sword into one creep as she ran into the fray, jumping over it she sliced it in half as she landed to counter a beowolf with her sword, for Carline to stab into it with her chained swords. With the arrival of the three members of the MCHS team, RWBY relaxed a little as more backup arrived with the arrival of most teams including JNPR, and CFVY, and along with them came the Atlas knights, who help control the area.

"Oh no! You've caught me!" Roman Torchwick, a renowned criminal in Vale, said in a sarcastic voice as Mercury and Emerald had held him at his back pushing him in the bullhead. In the distance Maple looked at the two squinting her eyes giving Solitaire a nod as she walked over to Ironwood to report their mission.

"General Ironwood, I have news of our mission."

"I already know, the White Fang is responsible for it, your teammate Hakeem had reported to us earlier... But contact with him has ceased despite our efforts, do you know what happened to him?" Ironwood asked.

"No, I was actually hoping that you could tell me what had happened to him, he hasn't answered any of our calls."

"So he went dark?"

"No! He would at least check in with us!"

"We'll do everything in our power to find your missing comrade," Ironwood said as he walked into the bullhead Roman was one to speak with their new prisoner.

* * *

 ** _Unknown area_**

 **"Good your up, are you ready to began assassin?"**

"What?" Shaun asked as he woke up to a blinding light in his face.

 **"We are sorry for the sudden kidnapping, but we need your help assassin."**

The blinding light suddenly dimmed down enough for Shaun to get a good look around, and the sight he saw in front of him was astonishing. He was in the lair of the Templars.


	8. Time sets

**_Vale, Ironwood quarters_**

Ironwood stood near his desk as he looked at the hologram in front of him. The man in question who he's talking to is none other than Jacques Schnee. The head president of the Schnee dust company stands in front of the general with his hands his back.

"They don't know where he is?" Jacques asked, looking at the pacing Ironwood. Ironwood looked at the hologram as he stopped pacing.

"No, not at all, you seem surprisingly calm about this, do you know where he is?"

"Of course I do, I've already sent out a team to abstract him from Templars."

Ironwood said nothing but looked down as he thought for a second.

"What will you do with him?"

"Well, since you didn't do your job as apart of this order, we'll first have to do some tests on him. We'll let you know how it's going."

"Understood."

"Does Ozpin know about you?"

"Not a clue."

"Good, we'd like to keep it that way until the time is right, Jacques signing out."

With that, the hologram cuts off, leaving Ironwood alone. Ironwood looked out the window of his atlas ship and onto Beacon. Letting out a sigh of both relief and grief, Ironwood started to walk away from the window and towards his new prisoner, Trochwick.

* * *

 ** _Atlas, Jacques quarters_**

Jacques stood for a moment as the hologram cut off, staring at the wall his son spoke in curiosity.

"You... Lied to him? Why? Isn't he on our side?"

"Yes, but a real mastermind never reveals all his plans to the crew, only a little so that it may 'look' like it's for the followers. And besides, Ozpin and the assassins could be using Ironwood for their gains."

"So, be careful with who you share your plans with?"

"Precisely, my boy. Now any word on how our captive is doing?" Just as he asks that a woman walked into the room.

"Ms. Willows, Anything on or friend?"

"Nothing yet, sir," Ms. Willows said as she bowed towards the older man. Jacques stopped and pondered on what to do, his hand placed on his mustache as he stroked it. A smile appeared on his face as he turned and started towards the exit of his quarters.

"Let the guards know that I want to speak to our 'Assassin friend,'" Jacques said as he opened the door and exited.

"Yes, sir." said as she looked at him as he left, once he did, she called up the guards and told them that he was coming.

* * *

Jacques walked through the halls as was beaming with excitement; he knows what having this assassin in his possession meant for him and the Schnee order, they were a target by both assassins and Templars now with this prisoner they have with them. Walking up towards the cell holder, he nodded his head for the Atlisim guards to move. Opening the door, Jacques walked in, looking at the prisoner and walked closer as the door close behind him.

"Assassin."

Jacques smiled as he walked closer to the tied up young man whose head was down.

"Assassin!"

Again nothing, Jacques took the young man's short twisted hair and held up the short dreaded man's head to reveal a scarred man.

"It's time to wake up, Assassin." Jacques let go of his head and walked around the chair he was sitting on as the assassin raised his head grunting as he did so. The young boy shook his head and looked over towards the head of the Schnee company. The killer held his head down as Jacques walked over towards him.

"You up?"

"Where am I?!"

"Calm down, Shaun Williams." Jacques smirk grew as the eyes of the young man grew and widened in shock at the sound of his real name is said to him from someone he hasn't meet personally.

"How do you know my name?!"

"We know all there is about you, Hakeem Johnson, or Shaun Williams, whichever will make you happy," Jacques said, shrugging as he walked around the chair of Shaun's. "Your friends, family, even possibly lovers. Your life as an assassin, and how your very first assassination didn't come from Manolog. It was Pyrrha's dad." Silence filled the room afterward, and it seemed to strike something within the young assassin. Jacques noticed that he flinched. "Ah, so you did kill her father?"

"I- I didn't."

"There's no use in denying it now, what's done is done, though, if Pyrrha found out about this..."

Shaun said nothing but only flinched as he remembered how he ended the life of one of his closest friends father.

"Careful! We still need some information out of you, so don't go and have a stroke or something on me!"

Jacques chuckled a little at his joke, then stopped suddenly and stared at the assassin who only let out breaths of air.

"Come now, I need you, to get in the animus," Jacques asked as he got up in his face, Shaun stared for a moment unresponsive.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jacques smiled as he stared at the teenager when suddenly, Shaun's head sprung forward, hitting him in the nose. "Ah! Fuck!" Jacques rolled on the floor as the door was forced open.

"Sir! Are you ok?" The soldiers asked there leader, who got up and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Yeah... It seems we'll have to tame this wild animal."

Jacques wickedly smiled as he walked up to the young man as the two guards activated their weapons, which had electricity out the spears. Shaun's screams were heard as they torched him, breaking his will until the last piece.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, three weeks after the breach_**

Carline sat at the lunch table with her team, and the two other sides being RWBY and JNPR. Her guilt was taking over the way she acts, and they noticed. Instead of being a more severe but crazier Nora, she reduced herself to a quiet, none talkative teammate. And they realized it happened after Hakeem went missing, RWBY, JNPR, and MCS knew something was up. With them were the four assassins, who claimed to be 'great friends' with Hakeem. Pyrrha didn't take the news of her old friend going missing to well; her first reaction was to be the main one on the hunt, though she tried to keep her spirit up for her team.

"And they still haven't found anything?" Pyrrha asked with a surprising hint of anger and concern in her voice.

"All they could find where these near some crash." Maple's voice quivered as she held a piece of his jacket and his broken, hidden blade.

"What was he doing near a crash site?" Violet asked out loud.

"It doesn't make sense; why would he be aboard a Bulkhead?" Russet also asked with her hand on her chin, being deep in thought.

Carline visibly flinched and shook as she heard them speak on the subject.

 _It's too much. Carline was going to blow if she hears anymore._ Her guilt and anger showed as she breathed heavily. _Stop. You had to do it for your mother! The templars were going to kill her if you didn't do anything! So STOP! I am losing it. I need to go. NOW! GO! LEAVE!_

Carline stood up and slammed her fist into the table, causing a small bit of wind blow from her impact, Shocking everyone in the lunchroom.

"JUST! PLEASE! stop." Her voice shakes as she teared up, her anger released, and guilt took over, forcing her away from the table.

"Carline?" Maple asked as she stood up, concerned at her sudden outburst. Maple noticed her drastic change in her behavior but could only think it was after her brother's death.

"What's wrong?" Solitaire asked as everyone stared at her.

She couldn't hide it anymore, and she couldn't handle the guilt as she flashback towards the night she stabbed him. It felt wrong like she extinguished a light that he had. Like she killed her brother. His face as he looked her in the face, haunted her, only because she _knew_ that he was finally getting used to them as a family.

"ALL OF IT! JUST STOP! HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! BUT... IT HAD TO HAPPEN! I." Carline busted into tears as she ran out of the lunchroom.

Confused and curious, the group ran after her. In the distance, Cinder, and Emerald looked on, Cinder crept a smile on her face and motioned for Emerald to follow her.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Rooftop_**

Carline stood near the edge, her instincts told her to move away, but her body wouldn't budge. Glued down, she could only look down.

 _Be strong, not for you, but your mother. She needs someone in her life._

Suddenly she felt the collar of her shirt being tugged back, and she flew backward and rolled to her knees and looked at the sudden attacker.

"It won't solve anything," Violet said as she looked down where Carline stood.

"What would you know?!"

"That you are the one who helped with the kidnapping of Hakeem." Violet causally says, catching Carline off guard. Instinctively she got up on her feet but only found herself on her back with a blade just poking her throat. "I could kill you right now! But I'm not. Instead, I want to ask what your name is? Full Name?"

"C-Carline Wood." she stuttered.

"Wood?" Violet deactivated her hidden blade and helped the girl up.

"Yeah! Why it sounds familiar?!" Carline tore her hand away; Violet only stared and asked a simple question.

"Is your father Jacken Wood?"

The world froze for Carline, as she heard the name of her father being said, it shook her core, and she froze at the sound of it.

"Then it's true then? Tell me Who killed him, the assassins, or templars?"

"How do you-"

"Answer the question!"

Carline felt the world pause as she was about to answer, but yet she still breathed, and move, so did Violet.

"The templars!"

Violet's eyes soften as she walked up towards the younger girl. Carline backed up as she knew what that meant.

"Carline..."

"No! Stop!"

"It wasn't templars... The cause of Jacken's death is unknown. If it were the templars, you wouldn't have found the body." Violet said as Carline backed into the wall and slid down as she heard the news.

"There's no proof! How do you- NO! They did it! THEY HAD TO! If they didn't, then. I-" Carline felt her world come down as she remembered what happened that night.

* * *

 ** _Outside of Vale's walls ten years ago_**

Six-year-old carline happily swung on the swing seat her brother made with there father. John was outside, too, but within the treehouse, he begged for when he was younger. Both were enjoying there playtime until there mother's voice ranged across their back yard.

"The food is ready!" She yelled. She is causing both of the kids to stop what they were doing and ran towards the house. Giggles were heard as they rushed up the stairs, John slipping a little, but he still caught himself. The siblings rushed towards the bathroom, Carline being slightly faster than her older brother, at least she thought, beat him to the sink and begun to wash her hands. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as he just chuckled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy this while it last!" John said as he stuck his tongue back at her. As she finished, John went in after her. Carline walked to the table and sat at the end near her mother's sit, right across from her brothers. A little thing they like to do while they ate was test out who had the most potent kick or who could eat the fastest. She happily kicked her feet as she waited for her mom to come and give her the meal she prepared.

"Mom! where is dad?" Carline asked as she saw her mother come from the kitchen. As she came out, John came from the bathroom to add to it.

"Yeah, it's taking him longer than usual." He asked, as their mother placed their plates down, Carline completely zoned out after seeing the food, her eyes sparkled with lust, as her taste buds watered.

"Well-"

"Thank you for the food!" Her voice high pitched with pure joy. Their mother smiled at her daughter, and bowed towards her, as Carline chowed down.

"He's going to be late; he had something else to-" She was cut off as the door opened to the sound of keys turning and the door opening. Carline didn't notice, but John noticed that his mom tensed up for a little bit.

"I'm Home!" The familiar voice of their father ringed through the house. Jamie, their mother, relaxed and breathed out a sigh as she heard his voice.

"Daddy!" Carline screamed in joy. Jacken, their father, walked into the kitchen with a massive smile on his face, but that vanished as he saw that they were eating without him.

"Aw, so the dinner started without me!?" Jacken asked, hanging his head and started to fake cry.

"Sorry, babe, but I wasn't going to let it burn to try to wait on you!" Jamie said, smacking his back a little.

"Yeah! We don't want brunt food!" Carline stated. John nodded, agreeing with her.

"Oh, since all of you are here, I'll like to say I got accept by one for the training schools!" John said, earning a surprised gasp form his sister. But Jacken and Jamie smiled and congratulated him.

"Congratulations, son! I'm proud of you!" Jamie congratulated first, smiling, and nodding, in her voice was a concern, but she was happy never the less.

"Way to continue your other sibling's legacy!" Jacken yelled and pumped his fist in the air, proud of his son.

"You?! Made it?!" Carline said she was in shock, but more then that, that meant that she wasn't going to be able to another one of her siblings. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes! But I'm not going to beacon or something like that! At least not yet." John whispered the last part but still kept his smile, reassuring his crying sister. A year ago, she had lost her older sister thanks to the call of being a huntsman, so he could imagine how she would feel if she was the only one in the house.

"Yaay!" Carline screamed and jumped up.

* * *

Carline woke to a loud thud, It was now night where she lived, and everyone was asleep or in their room, and they were in the woods, so she thought something got into something outside. Quickly she went back to sleep, but only for a second, Her mother busted open her door.

"Wake up! Now! We have to go now!" She whispered, scaring her, along with the tone of her voice, causing her to fall out of the bed. She heard the sound of two men talking downstairs; one was her dad. Quickly Jamie grabbed Carline and picked her up and quietly rushed over towards John's room. John beat them to the door and saw the urgency of the situation on his mother's face. Carline looked as her normally fearless brother; face turned stone cold with fear, which scared her even more than she already was.

"John, take care of your sister real quick, I have something to get," Jamie said as she put down Carline, and grabbed his shoulders, John nodded and with a determined look he grabbed her hands and nodded. Jamie sighed and nodded and turned towards Carline and kissed her forehead. "I have to go for a bit, ok?" Carline nodded and clung to John's arm. Jamie nodded and quickly and quietly rushed towards the master bedroom.

Downstairs, The argument seemed to heat up as a voice unfamiliar to both Carline and John, raised his voice.

"Where is it?! We don't have time for this!" His voice boomed. Suddenly the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. Carline clung tighter until John took her and moved towards the side of a wall sticking out, hiding them.

"Be brave ok, sis?" John said as he hugged her, suddenly the sound of a gunshot went off. Upstairs in the master bedroom, where their mom is. This sound put an ultimate fear factor into Carline as she clings onto him even more, whimpering. "It's ok... It's ok," His voice quivering. John peeped behind the wall, only to hear another gunshot, flashing of a gun firing in the room was seen followed behind the sound of a smack. The sound of their mother screaming filled their ears, a panic type of scream.

"Let me go!" She yelled until a sound of a loud thud and the noise of things falling and breaking, a few moments later, the man walked out with an unconscious Jamie over his shoulder.

"Search the house! It has to be here somewhere!" The man from downstairs said, causing more footsteps to be heard coming up the stairs.

"Ok, Car, they're coming; we can't hide for too long," John whispered as the sound of footsteps seemingly disappeared. "You have to run while I distract-" Without warning, John was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the carpet floor, causing a thud to be heard throughout the house. Carline let out a scream of terror, and let instincts take over, Instead of running she bombed rushed the men, tipping him over off her brother. But she didn't succeed that well at doing it as she felt a heavy hand hit her in the face, causing her to fly into the wall.

John regained his rattled brain as he saw his sister fly into the wall knocking her out. "You Bastard!" John grabbed the man's head and headbutted him, taking him by surprise, stunning him. John capitalized on this by pushing him off and side, kicking him in the kneck, getting him entirely off him so he can get up. The man regained his composer and shook his head, John rushed in and started to lay hits into his skull, putting a right with the left and two fast right and left jabs, with a combo already going, and his punches seemed to be affecting the man. He went for a sidekick; the men looked as it reached his stomach.

When it connected, John was expecting a different reaction to it. Instead, all he got was nothing. Realizing that he was in trouble, he tried to retract his leg, only for the man to grab hold of it and yank him to him and punched him right in the jaw, knocking him unconscious with one blow.

Carline woke to see her brother knocked out, and she started to panic, not knowing how to defend herself properly, along with the fact she never been in something like this. She was scared and with the right reason to be. Carline was looking at the men who were staring at her brother for a couple of seconds. And then he looked at her and grabbed her; she tried to struggle but to no avail. She was carried downstairs along with her brother, was thrown in the middle of the floor. The landing hurt with the way she landed on her side.

John woke up to the sound of his father begging for their lives, vision blurred, but he could see the men now; the men wore white like vests. A symbol was on the chests of these said vests. The logo was the one and only Schnee family symbol. He saw it many times when they went into Vale to shop. Stirring, he saw his mom and dad tied up.

"Ah, the kid is finally awake," The man said with a wicked amount of pleasure in their voice.

"Leave him out of this! You hear me!" Jacken yelled.

"Shut up!" One man said as he hit him with the butt of his rifle, causing blood to splatter on the floor form a wound.

"Dad!" John quivered, his mind racing with this

"Now, kid." The man, John assumed, was in charge said. "You get to choose! Who do you want to live, kid? Mommy or Daddy?" He asked as one man cocked his pistole and aimed it at both parents.

"Stop it right now! I'm going to kill you!" Jacken screamed again, lifting his head.

"I said, shut it!" The same soldier hit him harder with the butt of his rifle.

"One more word form daddy, and he's dead!" The man said, smiling.

"Listen to me, honey, you don't have to, you don't have to!" Jamie said as the soldier pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger only for it to click, causing Jamie to scream and shake in terror. "Dah! Fucking Christ!" Jamie said, tears and sweat now molding together.

"5 seconds!"

"I'll kill you! you hear me?!" Jacken screamed at the man in charge.

"4"

"I'll kill you! Bastard!"

"3"

"Fucking son of a bitch!"

"2"

"You won't ever see the light of day again!"

"1!"

"WAIT!" John screamed. His voice was now troubling with the decision he was going to make.

"Oh?" The man in charge smiled, taking pleasure out of all this.

 _"Take your mom, son, take your mom... She has to live. Not me" Jackens voice entered his head like an arrow._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Hurry, no time; just do it!"_

"I choose... My mom." John said reluctantly, and he put his head down, so he didn't see the death of his father, but instead of hearing a gunshot, laughter was heard instead.

"Well, at least we know who the favorite parent is!" The man joked. The Schnee men started to laugh at his cruel joke, John looked up at his father one on more time, as he mouthed the words, "I'm proud of you."

"Old his head up and make him watch!" The man in charge said as he chuckled some more and pointed the gun at Jacken's head and shot, causing blood to splatter everywhere, Jamie screamed out in pain as she saw her husband slaughtered in front of her, passing out. John starred in horror; the man let him go and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Carline woke up with a nightmare of sight in front of her. She saw the body of her father with his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Carline screamed and immediately backed away form the corpse. Breathing heavily, she started to shake; she felt her mind going blank as Carline looked at her dead father in front of her until she was picked up by a man, Carline didn't bother to fight back, she was too much in shock. But what didn't help was that the house Carline grew up in was burning; everything she grew to love taken away by a cruel fate. As she was being carried away by the man, Carline looked over to see her teen brother unconscious being dragged by one of the men taking them, looking back over towards the house. She felt the world around her in her chest cave in her childhood was destroyed.

* * *

 ** _Atlas_ , Schnee's quarters**

Shaun's head limply hung down, unconscious. Jacques smiled as he looked at his work. The two soldiers he had in the room with them stood behind him as Jacques, waiting on the next order. Shaun's body had scars on his chest, making lines going along his body. They were sincere, but not profound enough for them to mortally wound him.

"Get the animus ready; we have to see what we can learn," Jacques ordered one solider.

"But sir, the bleeding effect-" One soldier started but was cut off.

"I know, but it's a small price I will have to pay to find out all need to know." Jacques gritted his teeth a little.

"Sir, are you-" The Second soldier began but met with a sharp, hushing noise from the head Schnee.

"Enough! I have asked for it. I do not wish to be kept waiting." Jacques's voice rasped a little; the two soldiers quickly bowed in response.

"Yes, Sir!" They both said at the same time and went on with there task.

 _"It's time, assassin."_

* * *

 ** _Beacon Rooftops_**

Carline sobbed as she hid her face away from Violet. Memories that were buried deep within her thoughts now brought back to life, and with those memories, also came guiltiness. The idea to know she has lied too for the majority of her life was enough to shatter her perception of trust. Violet watched the girl and slowly backed away and turned around from the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry may about what happened and what you've might have seen. But what you did to Hakeem was wrong, he trusted you... And if we're lucky, nothing important will come from him to wherever he is." Violet said as she stood on the edge.

"He should be with the templars... That's who I helped... At least that's what I think I did." Carline said, her voice low.

"Should be, but didn't you hear? The ship was shot down. So the chances of him being with the templars right now are low."

"Low but still a chance."

"A chance that shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Violet snapped a little, before sighing out a little.

"Yeah, your right." Carline flinched.

"I'm... Sorry, it's just... You've put us assassins in a tough spot with the disappearance of Hakeem." Violet said, lowering her head. Carline said nothing but looked up slightly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I had no choice." Carline said.

"We all have no choice in a matter, I'm sure you had your reasons," Violet said, turning around and stepped closer to the edge. "With your guilt, I hope you can find peace. for your safety." Violet said, performing a leap of faith just as the rest of her team and team RWBY and JNPR arrived busting opened the door.

"Carline?" Solitaire asked as he and the rest of the group walked up onto the roof.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked with Maple coming up to her and patting her shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." Carline sniffled and stood up a little, her head rattling. Lying to her friends is something she can't stand doing, but she did it nonetheless.

"Are you sure?" Maple asked her voice, motherly with comfort.

"Yeah," Carline said, wiping her tears away from her eyes and looking up. Though she said it, they looked at her with worried looks.

"You didn't seem fine." Nora busted in.

"Yeah, you kind of snapped on us back there." Jaune put his two cents in.

Carline put on a fake smile and nodded. " I'm fine, guys trust me."

"But your crying," Pyrrha said as he also stepped into the conversation.

"If you have anything to tell us, we're here for you, Carline," Solitaire spoke last.

A long silence came after those words; Carline seemed to be thinking as she looked down, the silence was potent and deadly until she opened her mouth again. "Yes, I am fine," the words stung to her throat as she got up and looked them in the eyes and smiled brightly. Everyone held their breath, waiting on someone to confirm or acknowledged the tone that set in place.

"If you say you are fine." Maple started pausing a little. "Then you are fine, I mean, you know yourself better then we know you right?" Maple asked everyone who reluctantly agreed, while everyone started to calm down a bit, Maple looked over towards Solitaire. They both nodded with a serious face, silently concocting a plan with each other, though the moment was brief, it got its point across towards the two remaining members of MCHS.

* * *

Violet hopped out of the leaf stack and greeted with her assassin brothers and sisters.

"So? Did you find out anything?" Indigo asked with his arms crossed and back leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, she did it; she made the strike," Violet said, dusting herself off.

"That means we have to get her, right?!" Russet stomped her foot.

"No, Rus, let her finish," Rusty sighed. Coral nodded for her older sister to continue.

"She feels guilty; she knows what she did and regrets it. Carline claims she helped the Templars kidnapping, so I guess we'll start our investigation there."

"So, we report to Ozpin," Indigo concluded.

"What about the other stuff? Wouldn't that be best for him to know as well?" Coral asked.

"I feel like he already does," Rusty said as the group made their way towards the tower.

* * *

 ** _Outside Vaccou walls, in an_ abandoned _village._**

Lina rolled over towards her left and fired a shot with her handgun in the Grimms face killing it, her left arm healed up nicely.

 _"Where are the huntsman when you need them?"_ She joked and chuckled at her question. Letting out a sigh, she reached for her scroll. " _Nothing still... shit."_

Lina continued her track down the sandy abandon village, though it was in the middle of the day, and she was tired, the heat didn't help her cause either. So Lina decided to go into a house to rest and get away from the heat. Walking into the sandy house, she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, meditating. Waiting in the house, Lina suddenly her scroll vibrate in her pocket, shocking her.

"The hell?" She blurted out as she grabbed her scroll and opened it. Isaiah, her dad, was calling.

 **"Lina?"**

"Dad?"

 **"We have a situation, are you safe right now? We heard about what happened to the brotherhood there, is it gone?"**

"Sadly, yes, yes, sir, it is."

Isaiah said nothing for a few seconds before he continued.

 **"Alright, do you know who it is? The traitor?"**

"All I know is that the man wears black, and that's all."

 **"Damn, ok, as unfortunate as this may be, we have even worse news.** **"**

"Worse? How could we losing an entire brotherhood overnight be just unfortunate?!"

 **"Your brother has been kidnapped."**

"What..."

Lina's ears ringed a little after hearing this, her brother kidnapped? How? Who would do it? She knows her brother has a target painted on his back because of his inheritance. But the question is who?

 **"Your brother has been kidnapped, Ozpin is searching into it, and has given some reports."**

"Ok, and?"

 **"The templars had him, but then they were shot down by someone else."**

"Someone else?"

 **"Yes, they found only a piece of his hidden blade, and now I and the rest of the brotherhood is in panic mode."**

"Yeah, with understandable reasons, so what do we do?"

 **"We'll have to try and find him."**

* * *

 ** _Mantal_**

Draymond sat on a bench with people walking by, either going to their jobs are coming from. It's been a week since he had taken out the Vaccuo brotherhood, and he suspects that the entire association at least nows of an assassin killer on the loose. Planning his next move her looked at his scroll, knowing that it would be a matter of time before the brotherhood in Mantal/ Atlas would figure out it was him. He texted his old Assasin friend that always had his back no matter what. Also in Atlas was a childhood friend of Shaun's named Azul, who lived down in Mantal. Getting a response back, Draymond got up off the bench and made his way to the meetup area. He knew what the risk was going to meet up with her.

Nevertheless, he was going. The street in mantel was crowded, of course, with people walking all around the streets. Using that, he got up and took his hood off and walked with the people, his eyes making sure to stay alert. Walking up towards the area, he received a text from his father, not to him specifically, but to the entire brotherhood, it read urgently.

 **'Despite the destruction of vaccuo brotherhood, and one of our own betrayed us, we have word that Shaun Williams, my son, has been captured. We do not know who it is that took him, but we need everyone to keep watch if we hope to find him.'**

With that the message ended, Draymond looked at his scroll for a few seconds, a bubble of anger rippled from his stomach. He didn't want to see his little brother get captured, let alone with little to no leads to him. Putting up his scroll, Draymond continued his walk to an open area, near the middle of the city, with little to no people there, he took a sit on a sidewalk while people walked past. Lowering his head, Draymond let his mind take over as he meditated, closing his eyes. With the recent news, he couldn't help but see his little brother in some form or fashion get tortured, it pissed him off, making him lose concentration. Before he broke through, he heard a distant scream that sounded like his brother's voice, it opened his eyes and spooked and angered him at the same time. Looking up, he let out a shaky breath, seeing his breath within the snowy wind. Daylight has lowered, the shattered moon begins to show itself, the streets were less crowded, but with that, he felt a presence within his aura that causes him to turn around.

"Long time no see, Dray." A female voice said behind him with a smile.

"Sliver?" Draymond got up and turned towards her; both looked at each other, time seemed to stand still before both made a move and hugged each other, both enjoying the warmth of each others touch. Separating, Silver smiled, sliding her hands down his shoulders and to his hands. Both stared into the eyes of one another before Draymond broke the silence again.

"You look great," Draymond said, chuckling out a bit with joy.

"Nothing has changed, my sweet," Sliver said, placing her head on his forehead, closing her eyes she breathed in his scent. Draymond moved and began to lead her towards a walk, causing her to open her eyes with a put, but she smiled nevertheless. Silver wore her white sweater and black tights, her white hair glooming within the night, the reason for her name, along with that she had a white leather jacket on top of the white sweater. With the tights, she had on shorts that stopped at her knee.

"Shall we?" Draymond asked.

"Let's."

They both walked through the city hand in hand.

"So, have you heard of a traitor on the loose?" Sliver asked, looking over towards the slightly shorter Draymond. Draymond only looked down and sighed out.

"Yeah, I have."

"What will we do about that? How are we supposed to find a person who has been trained in our ways?" Sliver asked, her voice oozing with worry. Draymond stopped and turned her to face him, placing his hand on her cheek and gave her a look of desperation.

"Before we continue, how is she?" Draymond asked. Silver face went from worry to neutral as she leaned herself more into his touch and closed her eyes.

"Taylla is fine; she's with Case." Silver breathed in and sighed. Draymond sighed out, nodded his smile appeared only for a second before it faded again. Silver noticed this and felt his unease with her aura. "Something wrong, my knight?"

"I, I have to tell you something." Draymond's voice made Silver's face fill with worry.

"O...Okay, I'm here for whatever."

"I'm... I'm the traitor." Draymond said, looking her in the eyes, Silver jumped a little upon hearing those words. "Listen I need to know how the brotherhood-"

"Wait, wait, no! We're not going to skip over that at all! Why? Why have you betrayed us?"

"I...I was lied to; my father told me to gather these artifacts."

Draymond took out his scroll and showed her the imagery he had taken beforehand of said artifacts. Silver looked at the picture and furrowed her brow.

"Why would he send you after these? He should know how dangerous they are."

"Well, I got them, but at a cost, you heard of the huge earthquake that happened?" Draymond asked, which in turn Silver did nothing but walked up to him and hugged him, Melting in Silver's arms he hugged back.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Silver whimpered, feeling his anger, and guilt.

"Don't be; the brotherhood has to pay for there actions... All of them." Silver lightly pushed away from him and sighed.

"What is your plan now?" Silver asked, holding his cheek.

"I need you for this, are you prepared?"

"Draymond."

"I know, Silver, please," Draymond harden his gaze looking straight in her eyes. Silver took a step back and stood for a moment.

"I... I need time, betraying the brotherhood, is unimaginable; they are the reason I'm still alive," Silver said, adverting her stare to the ground.

"Hey, whatever you decide, I love you," Draymond said, taking a step forward and kissing her on the lips, though unexpected, she accepted it for four seconds before she pushed away slightly. Holding her lips at where he kissed, she backed away and watched as more people came out of their jobs, creating a crowd. Draymond vanished among them; without a single trace, he was in front of her.

 _Please let us meet under better circumstances._ Silver thought as she turned and walked away, mind spinning with the decision she had to face, choose her lover, or choose the reason why she's breathing.

* * *

Melissa juggled an apple in her left hand as she and the crew waited for Symphony to return from her town trip Melissa was laying on a rope above the floorboards, her legs dangled as her head and upper body leaned against the pole

"Why are we even here?! The captain has no business here in this dump!" A crew member spat.

"Yeah! If we're lucky, we can at least steal something or get some booze."

"Pipe down fellas, Symphony always have a reason for something," Melissa said ash she caught the apple and took another bite of the apple and jumped down and flashy flipped two times before she landed on her toes, bowing at their claps.

"Ay, you must know why we're here, princess!" Tallen, a rightfully known pirate within the crew, said.

"Call me that again, and I'll have you walk the plank!" Melissa said causing most of the crew to chuckle

Tallen growled and walked upon the younger girl. "What was that, pipsqueak?"

"She said what she said Tallen," A deep voice came from behind. Tallen turned around with a growl and turned to face the view. The voice who said it was a hooded man, an assassin by the name of Alon. Alon said nothing but stare back at the man unfazed by his aggressiveness.

"What was that?" Tallen said, staring him right in the eyes, his body tensed.

"You heard me if she's the next captain inline-"

"She _may_ be the next in line after the captains gone, it's up to the crew to decide who's next, assassin," Tallen growled and stepped up again, but Alon shrugged and held his hands up and walked away nonchalant.

"Take it up with the captain, it'll be you who walk the plank then," Alon smirked, earning a growl from Tallen, who took out a small knife and threw it towards the assassin, who tilted his head to the left side and caught it between his index and middle finger. Twirling the blade in his hand and gripped the hilt of the knife. "You don fucked up mate" Alon threw the knife at the floor, hitting near Tallen's feet.

"You-!" Tallen started to charge but was cut off by a gunshot in the air.

"Tallen!That's enough!" Melissa said, stunning the crew and Tallen. The act did its job, stopping the buffy man, but also cause his attention to turn on her.

"You know what, princess, I'm tired of you already!" Tallen charged at her, but Melissa didn't back down; instead, she stared him down until the last second, gracefully cartwheeled to the left from his punch, countering with a leg sweep, knocking one leg from underneath him. Off balanced, Melissa capitalized and swept again, extending her leg, hitting the other leg, making him fall. Tallen tried to get up but saw a pistol to his face. The interaction earned an "Ohh" or "ouhh" from the pirates and some mummers and laughter

"Now, I will repeat this; that's enough," Melissa said, shoving the pistol in his face. Tallen let out a growl and pushed the gun out his face and got up, the crowd of pirates laughed and cheered for Melissa founding new respect for the young lady.

"As I said, she said what she said."

Alon stepped up from the crowd, smiling as he held his hands up in an 'I told you so' way. Tallen growled upon seeing his mannerisms.

"It's good to see that the crew will be kept under control when I'm gone," Symphony said, her voice boomed through the air. The rowdiness of the crew increased with the appearance of their captain. "Are you causing trouble, Tallen?" She asked as she walked upon the ship, creating a gate of the pirates.

"No ma'am," Tallen said, lowering his head.

"If you excuse my sudden barging, but what exactly are we doing here?" Alon asked, looking at the captain.

"We are here for Atlas; also, our guess is only staying here for a while, and we are our friends, main getaway ride."

"Here for Atlas?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, we're going to get some much-needed supplies from the Schnee company, but Draymond has to let us know when the fun is going to start," Symphony informed her crew.

"Once we get the supplies, we head immediately towards the island."

"Wait, what is Draymond planning on doing here in Mantal?" Alon asked as he took out a scroll he had turned off.

"He needed to come here for some reason; I don't know why," Symphony said. Alon's face went from a smile to a stare, closing the scroll, he looked up and nodded towards her.

"Is it settled then?" Symphony asked.

"Ay!" The crew yelled back.

"Get ready! Cause at any time of the week and day we will strike, prepare for it at all cost!" Symphony rallied the crew, which in turn worked like a charm as the chip was more lively.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks ago, Templar Bulkhead_**

Zack, Mayline, and Nicole all stood over the unconscious assassin, each looking at him in their way.

Mayline feels terrible for the 17-year-old assassin, as she was on their side, and knowing who it is, helped with the feeling. Nicole, on the other hand, is looking cautiously, making sure no sudden movement was happening, knowing how assassins can be. And finally Zack, he was in awe and curious about his childhood friend he hasn't seen in such a long time. Each with their reason as to be hovering over him with all one single goal in common, Shaun Williams. It had been some minutes had passed. And now they were on they're way to the hideout of the templars. Inside the bulkhead, were guards of the templar order who also helped watch over the sleeping assassin. Slowly, Shaun began to stir from the beg, one that he was chained too.

"Ah, your up assassin," Nicole said Shaun, squinted his eyes as a bright light hit them.

"Where the hell am I?! Where's Carline?!" The assassin asked with rage on his voice.

"Look around Assassin," Mayline said, opening her arms, looking around the bulkhead.

Around the flying ship, the templar cross practically hung everywhere, giving an undeniable sign to where he was.

"What do you want?!"

"Simple, friend, your ancestors," Zack said, catching Shaun's attention, the look on his face changed from anger to shock, Zack smiled and waved. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Well, let's begin?" Nicole asked as she walked over with the other two before they can even lay a hand on him a templar guard came into their part of the bulkhead.

"Miss! Sorry to interrupt, but we're receiving a heat signal that came out of nowhere!" The guard exclaimed.

"Another Bulkhead?"

"Ma'am, it seems to be an atlas ship!"

"Atlas?" Mayline repeated only for her eyes to go full in horror. "Evade that ship and turn the bulkhead around, we don't want to give them ideas."

"What? Stay on course! Mayline, what's this about?!"

"Think, Nicole! Why would an Atlas bulkhead be all the way out here?!" Mayline's voice took a different tone towards her; then she had ever spoken. Nicole, though understood once she thought about it, facepalming at her naivety.

"Damn! How couldn't I see this coming? Listen to Mayline! Stir away from our path!" Nicole ordered and felt the ship change directions, Mayline walked over towards the Shaun.

"We're taking a little detour so if-"

"They're right on us!" The pilot yelled from the cockpit.

"That fast!?" Mayline gritted her teeth.

"Do as much as you can to evade it! Mayline, come with me!" Nicole said as she took some peanuts out her pocket and started to eat on them, breaking the shell at first before spitting the shells and eating the seed from within.

"What's the plan?"

"Shoot it down," Nicole said calmly and pushed a button for the ship doors to open and reveal the atlas ship that was right beside them. Mayline smiled and took out her revolvers and started to shoot at the Atlas ship to no avail. The rounds bounced off the metal, causing no damage. Nicole noticed this and reached into her pocket, pulled out a large red crystal, then pulled out her sword and transformed it into the rifle mode, and inserted the diamond, and fired. The bullet was red due to the red dust and made a massive explosion on impact, which caused a smokescreen. Nicole lowered her weapon as well as Mayline.

"Is it gone?" Mayline asked the ship continued to fly, but the Atlas bulkhead wasn't there anymore.

"Zack, untie the assassin!" Nicole commanded, Zack stopped and looked at her for a few seconds.

"The Assassin? The dude that's tied up with chains for a reason?"

"Yes! Damnit, do it!" She snapped, Zack sighed and began to untie him.

"Why let me go?"

"Because if anything is to happen, you can at least escape in some way." Nicole bit her nail as she tried to think of where it could have gone before her eyes widen at realizing there was only one place to go. Behind.

"Missiles coming in at six! Hang-" The pilot skillfully evaded the first two missiles that came on his radar but got hit from above. It wasn't on the radar, and the explosion was more than enough to cause the bulkhead to spiral out of control

"Shit! Hang on! I'm going to try and land into that clearing!" the pilot screamed as he pulled the ship far enough before it crashed into an opening full of daises. The bulkhead hit the ground and split into two, burning with the engines exploding. The Atlas ship flew above almost mockingly, circling above them before they flew and landed right next to the crash. Once it landed, two Schnee guards, called only knights, walked out as the hatch open, their white armor shined in the shattered moonlight. Blue hues shined as well within the lines of the helmets they had on along with the rest of the armor having the lines in it that shined blue.

Along with that, a long sword sheath at both their sides, with a guard above the hilt. Both walked out at the same time, side by side, only to stop and observe the crash. As they stood there, a third knight came off the bulkhead.

"Let's get what, master wanted," A middle-aged man who's armor was utterly different from the other two said.

Both knights nodded and started their march into the crash site, looking for brown-skinned wolf faunas.

* * *

Shaun's eyes flickered as he coughed a little, smoke filling his lungs. Looking around, he saw fire and pieces of debris over a field area, regaining his composer somewhat he tried to get up but only found that he was stuck, along with that a scent caught his nose. His eyes widen as he looked down to where his legs were. Trapped underneath the roof of the bulkhead and table that he was on. Gritting his teeth, Shaun sat up and placed his hands where he could grip it at and begin to lift. The sound of metal bending as he tried to lift it with all his might was heard, grunting as he felt it raise a little. Shaun kept his hands there and put forth maximum effort as Shaun felt it rise some more, high enough for him to slip one leg through. Grunting, he moved both legs before he let go in exhaustion, catching his breath. Shaun sat there for a second, still dazed, and his head was pounding; Shaun got up with the little energy he had left.

With his head spinning, he was stumbling as he walked, the assassin maneuvered his way through the debris leaning against the metal of the crashed plane. No one here was his ally; he had to find a way back to Vale. As Shaun stumbled, he realized he didn't have any weapons on him, cursing under his breath, his priorities changed as he looked around, his eyes blurred. He moved forward, searching for anything until he heard a cry from the skies. Looking up, Shaun felt joy for the first time the night to see at least one ally with him. His golden female eagle, Azure, flew down and landed on his shoulder, rubbing her body up against his face cowing as she did so.

"I'm glad to see you too, girl," Shuan smiled as he petted her head and rubbed her chin. Azure sat on his shoulder for a little bit before she took off. Shaun rested on the ground near a broken wing. It didn't take long for her to return, but with something in her talons, they were hidden blades, his hidden blades. Azure landed next to him and let go of the weapons.

"Thanks, Azure, what will I do without you?" He sighed as he grabbed both of them and put them on.

Shaun felt his energy regained a little as he no longer stumbled but still limped a little. His aura was doing all the work it can to heal up any small wound. Making his way out of the wrecked area he was in, Shaun looked around and saw the Atlas ship to his right. Was he saved from the templars? Shaun, without hesitation, started to jog over as his leg was almost wholly healing, but he heard clashing of metal and a body coming sliding in front of him. On instinct, Shaun dove over towards the right into the cover. Peeping over, he saw the templar knight gasping for air.

"Where is he?!" A deep mechanical voice asked, walking upon him. The armor was like nothing Shaun has ever seen before. The look was nothing like what Ironwood soldiers looked like back at Beacon, both old and newer models. The templar night said nothing but gasped for air; this seemed to make the atlas man angry and step on an open wound, causing him to scream.

"The Assassin! Where is he?!" The white armored man asked again, silence followed, seconds passed before the sound of a sword drawn cut through the air, and it is impaling flesh killing the Templar. Shaun was shocked at the brutality the atlas man displayed, then he realized, the white knight called him an assassin.

 _How did?-_

The thought got cut short as Azure screeched from above, causing him to roll out of the way, and turned to face the attacker.

"Oh? You must have eyes in the back of your head assassin," a middle-aged man said as he lifted his sword. A sound of clashing metal, hitting and parring, and then silence, the fight lasted only seconds.

"Did Ironwood send you?!" Shaun asked, standing up, a second knight came to his right side and stood there, looking at all three together, the middle-aged man had different armor than the other two.

"No, it was master Schnee himself." One knight said, bowing at the name.

 _Master Schnee?_

"We where told to bring you to atlas for safekeeping." The middle-aged knight said, his voice sounding familiar to him for some reason. Before they can continue, a shot ringed through the air hitting a knight dead in his helmet, but instead of flenching, he turned towards the sound of it slowly and took his out of the dead templar.

"Run, Shaun!" Mayline screamed, which confused him until he looked over and ducked under a horizontal swing for his upper body, Shocked at the sudden action, Shaun activated both his hidden blades, the middle-aged man, started to walk back towards the ship slowly.

"An Assassin working with a Templar? Interesting."

"How do you know my name?!" Shaun asked without taking his eyes off the knight, who took small steps over towards him, the knight swung, and Shaun held up his left hand to parry the sword, only for the sword to cut right through the blade, breaking it and causing Shuan to fall onto the ground.

"You're coming with us assassin," the knight said, pointing his sword at his neck.

"No!" Mayline said back handstand away from the sudden swing of the knight before she dropped kicked him, causing him to stumble, making use of that she got up and threw one of her knives at the sword of the knight, knocking it away. Shaun, shocked, and now knowing that he's outmatch got up and tried to run, only for his body to stop moving. The knight he was fighting wasted no time kicking his knees out, causing him to kneel towards him before he knocked him out with a forceful hit with the pommel of his sword. The young assassin falls to the ground, knocked out, the knight slowly looked at him and then Mayline as he picked him up. Mayline ducked underneath another swing before she switched to her revolver and fired shot after shot, but to no avail, the armor was far more advanced than her weapon can do to it. The knight walked up to her and punched her in the cheekbone knocking her out. Turning around, he walked back towards the ship victories.

The other two knights were already on the bulkhead, it's engines already turning, and they began to lift off, The third knight jogged over and reached out his hand before a blade cut it clean off, even with the armor. Nicole quickly redirected the sword and hit him in the gut with enough force to cause him to bend over. Then she decapitated him in one clean blow. The other two knights did nothing but stare as the bulkhead risen father from the ground.

"You're going nowhere!" Nicole voice in pure rage as she lept up with her sword in the air. The middle-age night lifted his left hand and created an aura pulse and released it all into a devastating push, making Nicole fly backward and let loose her weapon. The force was enough to cause a small crater within the daisies field. Nicole fell out of the sky and landed in the hole, causing it to go in a little deeper, her sword landing a few feet away. Looking up, she saw the Atlas bulkhead fly off, cursing under her breath she got up and stared as the bulkhead flying off into the distance with the assassin.

* * *

 ** _Templar base, present time_**

Zack sighed as he Mayline, and Nicole stood up at the table

"We still need to find out a way to get him if anything, it's been weeks, the gods know what could've happened to him!" Lain, a female templar, argued.

"Though that might be true, how are we going to locate him if we do?" Marble asked her old friend.

"Look, locating him shouldn't be the problem; it's fighting those Schnee knights that'll pose a challenge." Mayline huffed.

"Yeah, about those, what did they look like? Where there cute girls there?!" Lain asked leaning over the table a little bit

"Lain, please, Marble, keep her under check, please?" Ceaser, the master Templar asked chuckling slightly, to which Marble nodded, and without hesitation, threw a blade at her. Hitting her in the head with the hilt making her fall off the chair.

"Ouch!" Lain shouted, rubbing her head before squinting her eyes at Marble, who only shrugged with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Alright, down to business, we have to tell the assassins about this."

"What?!" Nicole busted out.

"Your...Your joking, right?" Marble's smile changed into a shocked expression.

"If we tell them this, they'll never believe us," Mayline pointed out.

"Which is why we must do it if there's anything you should know about an enemy, it'show they react and act to certain things," Ceaser said before standing up and gripped his sword. "Let the rest of the Templar order know about my decision."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what is your plan here?" Zack asked.

"Everything will come into play soon, and the brotherhood will fall, that's all I'm going to say. Now get ready for your next mission, all of you."

* * *

 _ **Beacon, Ozpin's office**_

Ozpin sat at his desk with his hands resting on his chin, the news he just received was a shocking one to him. Never in all his time of teaching, and helping upcoming assassins, had he experienced this before. But yet he kept his composer.

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked with a sigh.

"Yes sir," Violet said, she looked on and waited for a response.

"Very well, we will deal with her tomorrow, right now I need you all to look after this group of people if they make a sudden move at all, assassinate them," Ozpin said pulling up a picture of Mercury, and Emerald on screen. The assassins looked carefully at their soon targets and nodded.


	9. encounter

**_Atlas, Schnee's Order hideout, Shaun's mind_**

 _Screams, that's all he heard within the dark abyss, along with the screams, was the sound of a crackling fire, the fire that he hasn't seen in a long time. A light that changed his life forever. Looking around, Shaun began to panic; these memories were something he didn't want to come up again, mostly because though he has the scar to remember what happened that night, his brain had suppressed the memory from him. And now, after 11 years of him going through it and forgetting it, it's coming back, the burning of his village, the cries, and screams of his tribemates. The feeling of the knife slashing over his face, the choking air, him being choked. All of it came back as he no longer was in a dark abyss, he was standing at his old tribe sight, the day becoming bright as day as he remembered the dream that caused him to wake in the first place._

 _ **"Trouble is coming... Be prepared! be prepared young assassin!"**_

 _The voice sends chills down his spine as he now knows who and what it was trying to tell him. The sounds came back as well, from the day, it haunted him; he saw his younger self walk around the camp, doing his duties. The uneasy feelings returned into the 17-year-old; he hated it. He was balling up his fist as he watched the six-year-old try to shake off the atmosphere instead of telling the whole tribe this uncertainty._ **Why couldn't he understand what the spirits trying to say to him? Why was he the chosen one, a six-year-old, to give such an important message?** _If he was older and understood a little more, he probably could've saved his tribe, and live a somewhat healthy life with a childhood. But he didn't, all he fell now is angry with himself as Shaun remembers this day, the day that Hakeem lost all his old friends, the day Shaun lost his family, being the tribe itself, the day that he lost his ability to trust anyone._

 _Even with all these emotions inside of him, the hate he felt mostly for himself. The day went on, as usual, as he remembered it, he and his mom were on a walk into the woods. Shaun followed right behind them slowly, listening to every word. And then suddenly screams, the sound of children, pierced the air, freezing the older leopard wolf faunas. He stared blanked face as the sound of their screams carried more fear then he remembered, the cry made the sky turn red, and the once greenish forest now filled with fire, and smoke. Looking around wide-eyed, Shaun searched for his younger self all over twisting and turning until he found himself in the middle of the camp. Shaun's brain started to swirl, the hate, anger, guilt, sadness, the feeling of being betrayed, all clammed up and caused Shaun to hit his knees, the abyss once again returning, the sounds of all those around him getting cut down, or burned alive muffled, darkness surrounded him. A tear fell from his eye, he looked down and grabbed a handful of dirt and looked up into the sky and yelled, his roar carried out, releasing all of the emotions he had inside, tears poured from his face as he cried and, smashing the ground with his fist repeatedly. Each hit caused a crack on the floor, breaking it, the feeling of something breaking in his rage felt almost calming, but even then Shaun let out a cry with each punch into the ground. The brain suppressed the memory for a reason and know it's back. It is Reappearing in his head, causing an already broken mentality, thanks to the weeks of endless torture since they drug him in. Anger, that was the main feeling, and he wanted to release the emotion he has inside. Smashing the ground, as he raised his left fist and slammed it down one last time, the ground broke, and the screams and sound of fire started to fade, as he felt himself falling. Shaun felled right through the field for a first little bit until he hit a black ground._

 _Shaun got up and looked around and saw nothing but darkness, looking down at his hands was two daggers, they had blood on them, dripping from the blade. As he stared at the edge, he felt a flame he once had in him die, the blaze was in the shape of the brotherhood's crest. Looking up again, he saw a pair of red eyes, assuming they were grim eyes, the eyes had the flame on his shoulder, with an evil smile at him. Shaun backhanded his left shorter dagger and raised it in front to protect him in a blocking position. Though the snarls came from the pair of red eyes as they drew closer towards the assassin, his stance faltered as a sudden pain in his entire body appeared. It was from the treatment the Schnees had been giving him, broken ribs, face bruised, and an entirely broken will. When suddenly, it rushed him with blazing speed. Rolling to the right, he dodged out of the way, getting back up slowly. The pair of eyes didn't seem to lung at him like a grim would, but instead, the sound of a sword slashed down at him confirmed that it indeed wasn't a Grim, but a person. Getting up Shaun, and the pair of red eyes stare down each other, no one making a move. The pair of red eyes appeared to move but didn't, so Shaun rushed this time with his shorter blade up, before striking with his upward right longer dagger, pain surged through him as he made a move. It dodged out of the way and smiled, Shaun looked on in agony trying to take a step forward but couldn't as two hands grab him. And with that, came two kick towards the face, but Shaun blocked it with the shorter left blade, parrying it away while getting knocked back. Pain coursed through all of his body as he hit the ground and rolled to his stomach._

 **"You will remember this pain."**

 _Shaun looked up and saw Clarline and Zack standing in front of him. Shaun got up slowly and felt the anger boil up inside of him and gritted his teeth the feeling of his ribs burned along with his leg fractured, all he could do was stare. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and slam him back onto the ground, dazed he laid there for a second and looked up, and stood up and stared in disbelief. His father walked in front of him, and the men that attacked him earlier were a mixer of both Jacques and the man that gave him the scar when Shaun was younger. All of these figures where now in front of the young assassin. Within the last few weeks, his belief of the creed he was living by was destroyed. Manolog, the man he had killed a while a few months back, had been a look in the other direction, the first sign being taken down. The pride he displayed had been shaken to nothing. With his pride destroyed a hole in his soul and a broken body, and no hope left, Shaun looked up in despair, hoping for help. The Assassin and Schnee logo combined in the abyss in gray, hovering over the sky above them._

 ** _Is... Is this how betrayal feels like? Shaun's mind went blank; he had no fight left in him._**

 _Broken and beaten, Shaun dreads hung from his head as he held his head down. Not looking up, he stared at the black abyss floor, he felt nothing but the cold. It was everywhere; no type of light came for him, so Shaun sat there looking into the ground. The young assassin did not fight anymore, beaten into submission, for once, he would have continued the fight on his own. But he never took into account that his friends had been one of the main reasons why he fought so hard in the first place. To see Maple, smile at him, to hear Solitaire and Clarline bicker over silly stuff. Team RWBY and JNPR, mostly Nora, and Pyrrha, hearing their stories. All of them played a factor, but now? After the betrayal Clarline set forth, he wanted to go back and confront her. For putting him in this hell, did she know about the Schnees? Why would she do that? We were family! Or so he thought, that alone is enough to keep him going. Revenge, he had on his mind since he was transferred to the Schnee order. Every bone cracked, every time he's knocked out. It fuels him._

 _Along with that, another thing has stepped in. A nurse who takes care of him, the only friend he has, the only light he can see for a long while. The female human, one he thought he would never believe he would trust because of the new situation, but she had stuck by him since the beginning. Each time she'd say something and then prove it to gain his trust. That said, the light was getting closer to the defeated killer. Holding out her arms and hugging him as he cried. The feeling was warm to the touch and comforting._

 _"My assassin, we will get through this together," the light smiled._

 ** _Together? Together that sounds nice._**

 _Shaun buried his head within the light's chest, but not ignoring the future that was head. He knew some point he had to leave. How? He doesn't fight him yet. The thought of fighting people that are beyond his strength gave him something to train for, his fate, and destiny was his own, no matter who tries to lead him towards the path. Besides, he is a Lananer. The will to fight was born into him, and that flame will never burn away._

* * *

 _ **Atlas, Schnee hideout**_

Shaun's eyes shot open and felt the restraints on his wrists and legs; he didn't bother to make a move; he just sat there. They tried to make him use the animus multiple times already since he got there, but each time Shaun didn't cooperate. As a result, he would get beaten and tortured.

"Ah, the assassin awakens." An older man said, his face looked familiar to Shaun, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The older man had a scrolled tablet in his hands, taping it occasionally and looking over towards him. The look in his eyes has been something he had seen all to many times before by a human. The look of disgust and unknown hatred. Though the man never said anything, he didn't need to, it seeped off of his aura, and it ricked off his skin after the man typed in a few more numbers in and put the scroll tablet away.

"You... You look familiar?" The older adult placed a hand on his chin and saw the scar. And suddenly the man sat up forward. "The scar, where did you get it?" the man asked. Shaun was puzzled, how could he even thin to answer the question? These people had just tortured him and now have him chained up to an animus, friendliness is out the window. The soldiers there are used to the quiet assassin tone, the only time they'd hear his voice is when he gets tortured and beaten.

"I ask you this because I remember a young fauna I met some time ago. The fauna was a boy, I cut his face, in enjoyment, and your face reminds me of that boy."

Shaun's eyes shot open, and he slowly looked over towards the man, his eyes widen. The older man looked down at the assassin and noticed the shocked and shaken look he had, taken in the look his eyes to widen and a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh? A reaction? So you are who I thought you were, no wonder you looked vaguely familiar. You've grown quite a bit from our last encounter if only I could've grabbed you when I had the chance, but that damned female Cheetah faunas got in the way. Killed my men and went after me, but as you see, I escaped, and I see fate has brought us together once again."

Shaun heard cheetah faunas and instantly thought of his sister, he longed for his families touch, the sound of his sister, brother, mother, and father are becoming nothing but a distant memory.

The man's smile faded a little as he turned away. "Do you have any idea who we are?" He suddenly asked. The question again took the young assassin by surprise. So he said nothing still looking at the white-bearded man. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything about the Schnee's-"

Shaun tuned him out, all of the faunas in his tribe were told stories of how a man in white with white hair, this man being Jacques Schnee. How he treated faunas, and they're underpaid work conditions, how they'd get a stamp of the Schnee name on the part of there body. The stories traveled even that far in the outskirts of Mistral. And with he had been through now with said man, he believes every bit of them.

The man continued his self-talk until the door opened.

"Is it up?" The voice was none other than Jacques Schnee himself, who came in with his hands behind his back, smiling at the young faunas," How was the pain trip?" He asked.

Shaun only stared at him; anger filled his whole body as he saw the Schnee. It was as if something had snapped in him as he could only stare, looking between both the man that had changed his life forever and the man that is making his life a living hell. Jacques smiled faded into a more chaotic look.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Jacques said before turning to the older man.

"He's Mind is clear enough to make the sync."

"But what about his actual physical body?" A female voice asked the sound came from the outside. A pale-skinned woman walked into the room with a notepad as well with a long white coat on; she had long dark brown curly hair that reached down to her shoulder blades with white tips. With her arrival, the smiles of the Schnee, and the older man vanish as if she commanded it without uttering a pip.

"He should be in good condition, Rekka," Jacques said, sighing.

"Should be isn't good enough, Now leave so I can attend to him," She said, her voice oozing with dominance, she walked up towards the Faunas teen, smiling as she once again gets to see the 17-year-old.

"Look, I'm getting tired of you are coming in and demanding of us for three weeks-" The older man started but was cut off by Jacques.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Rekka asked, turning around, squinting her eyes, reaching a hand on her hip. The guards and older man slightly sensed up and reached for their weapons, but Jacques held his hand.

"No, you don't, we want him at his finest for us," He smiled and motioned for the others to follow, including the guards in the room. One by one, they left the room, and once it was just her and the assassin, she let out a sigh of relief and turned towards him. She had a smile on her face looking at him for a little bit before it turned into an angered expression.

"I'm sorry it took me so long-" Rekka stopped upon noticing the bruises on his body, the marks were he was hit repeatedly showed clear as day. A black mark on the ribs arms bent unnaturally, indicating it's broke. Immediately she started to undo his bonds as she always did, and helped him up.

"What... What have they done to you?" Rekka asked her blood beginning to boil, the air around her seemed to have gathered around her as her red aura started to glow. Shaun said nothing but reached out his head and grabbed her's, the sound feel of his hand was enough to calm her down somewhat; she let out a sigh of annoyance. The one reason was that she heard him screaming every time he's in the room; another was because it didn't feel right to let something slide like this. But then a thought came in her mind, so far Rekka could only see him once or twice a day if Reeka is lucky. Maybe she could increase the number of times she sees him and makes up a plan to break him out? But then the question would arise that she know he would ask in any way he could.

 **"What about you?"**

Those words were coming either physically or mentally, and Reeka had to prepare for it in any way possible. Rekka Shook her head, that choice will happen, but now she had to treat him. As she did so, she used her aura and special gloves that she had made, to help guide the broken bones. While doing this, she'd occasionally look into his face to see if he'd have a reaction and end up getting lost in his eyes. Until she would be brought back by him jolting, but yet no facial response.

Shaun looked up the ceiling as he was being treated. He thought of nothing but the women patching him up form the multiple beating he received in one day. The feel of her hands gliding on his skin calmed him, so Shaun closed his eyes. Only around Rekka did he feel safe as to let his guard down like this. Rekka pressed her hand on his rib and again received nothing. Looking up, she found that he was sound asleep. A welcomed surprise, Rekka smiled at the sight of his sleeping face, a blush appeared on her cheeks, seeing him like that soundly asleep makes her heart skip a beat. His f And makes her more determined to get him out of the Schnee mansion. Looking at his face, she pressed his ribs softly using a technique called Aura guiding. Aura guiding is when a nurse or someone who uses their aura in a healing way. Though she hasn't had practice with Aura guiding, it but found it to work and cover the majority of her wounds back when her grandfather trained her to fight. As Rekka did this, her smile went away to a worried look, her aura seeping into his. Though his face looked calm on the surface, the outline of marks and scars on his chest and face, this sight more or less angered her. It was enough to cause her to make up her mind.

* * *

 ** _Beacon, Rooftop Night._**

"And then Ren cut off the Beowolfs head! It was sooo exciting, him and me back to back!" Nora exclaimed, shouting as she made a 'shing' noise.

"I didn't just 'cut' the head off. I also explored it with my aura." Ren corrected with a calm look, and a monotone voice and a finger in the air. Nora still giggled nevertheless.

"Well, how did you escape?!" Solitare and Ruby asked in unison; both had a fire in their eyes. With Nora telling a story to those two, the rest of the group enjoyed the carefreeness they brought to the table. With the mood that was set earlier in the day, it was nice to laugh a little, at least. But there was too much to talk about, and Pyrrha needed answers for her childhood friend's sudden disappearance.

"Hey, Clarline," Pyrrha started, with the commotion of the three dying down, as the sound of Pyhrra's voice ringed through all 11 teenagers' ears, causing them all to stop and listen to her. Carline, who had been at least smiling, but mostly staring off into space, suddenly snapped back at the mention of her name.

"What did you mean earlier when you said, "He didn't deserve it, but it had to happen, I"?" Pyrrha quoted, immediately changing the mood of the environment. Though it was one less preferred, this was going to come up eventually. Looking up from stating out towards the school, Pyrrha stared at the younger girl.

Clarline only stared at her. Her blink stare created tension for an answer. "I..." she whispered, she tried to come up with a reason or excuse of why she said that, but nothing came to mind. "I, I have a-"

"Guys, it's getting late, we have school tomorrow, we can pick this up tomorrow yeah?" Maple cut in jumping in front of her teammate, staring down Pyrrha. Pyrrha and Maple both looked at each other, neither backing down, this created a long silence until Jaune stepped in.

"Yeah, I'm sure Clarline has had a long day as it is; we can discuss whatever tomorrow, right?" Jaune said, taking a look at his red-headed partner, who only averted her eyes for just a second to look at him and back at Maple and sighed.

Clarline felt a tight release in her stomach as she let out a sigh, but it was one of readiness, knowing the day was going to come sooner or later; she knew she had to confess to her teammates. They weren't the type to just let stuff go like this; Clarline knew she was in for something when they get back to the dorms.

"So, we will continue this tomorrow, right after the last bells ring, we come to our dorm to discuss what's all on our minds," Ruby said, looking around for approval, to which everyone nodded, and then her eyes fell on Clarline, who was gazing off. "Clarline?" Ruby asked, but again she got no response, the blond girl looked lost in thought. This behavior was abnormal for all of them to see; mostly, she'd be engaged with the conversation, and be the main one talking. But this time, something has been off about her for some weeks now. And it all started when Hakeem disappeared.

"Clarline," Maple attempted but couldn't get through either, the blond girl just stared until her eyes forced her to blink.

"Clarline?" Solitare grasped her shoulder lightly, though it didn't cause a reaction.

* * *

 _The flames, the hands, my hands. What was I doing? Why was my brother knocked out?_

 **Thoughts swarmed her head.**

 _Shaun? Why are you out here? Don't come to me, please. Don't!_

 **The feeling of her hand pressed against Shaun's stomach as she used the very hidden blades he gave to them; it was filled with poison, not enough to kill him.**

 ** _"Remember, don't keep the blade in him for too long, because then you'd kill him."_**

 **A voice told her, holding out her left hand.**

* * *

"Clarline!" Solitare shook her, causing her flashback to end; she looked up slightly, giving a response to his voice. "Hey, you ok?" Solitaire asked, she looked up and saw all her friends looking at her, shaking her head Carline nodded.

"We'd like to know if you'd be whiling to talk tomorrow, is that ok with you?" Ruby asked Carline, said nothing but only looked at her and then at Maple. Seeing that she looked for confirmation, Maple stepped up.

"If only you want to, this is your call."

Silence followed, Clarline wanted to say something for the longest but now? Is this the right time? She looked around her friends, and her purple eyes fell upon Pyrrha's green ones. They stared at each other; knowing of her and Shaun's close friendship, it would be a crime not to let her know, not just her but everyone.

 _Now is better than ever, I have to let them know now because I can't keep it much longer and Pyrrha's eyes, it looks as if she's in so much pain. I have to tell them; I can't let another day go by with this heaviness in my soul, you at least deserve this much. It's only a matter of time before Ozpin finds out as well._

Tears started to roll down her face again, she got up from her spot, looking away from her friends.

"I... I have something to tell you, that I can no longer keep," Clarline's voice raspy and quiver from not talking for so long and on the verge of crying. Everyone looked on in confusion, all except for Pyrrha, her glare seeping into her soul. Clarline waled forward a little, holding back tears.

"Clar, what are you-" Solitaire started.

"Don't! Please, I need to tell you all this."

Clarline shouted at first, causing her partner to stop in his tracks. "I did it," the blond stated. This statement, of course, had everyone on edge.

"Did what?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head.

"I did it, and I am sorry, for everything that I have caused, I tried to live with it and all but," Clarline voice filled with sorrow, and hurt, she stopped as she was close enough from the edge, stopping and looking out towards Beacon. The wind picked up as everyone looked at the girl in confusion.

"Did what?" Maple asked, causing Clarline to turn around tears fully streaming down her face, her left arm held out.

"I am the reason why Hakeem disappeared!" She quivered with pain. She said it loud enough for everyone to hear her, leaving them in a state of shock.

"What? No Clarline, you-" Solitaire denied at first but again, cut off.

"I was the one who made the blow! The look of betrayal on his face..." Clarline took a step back as the information sunk in, Pyrrha stared at her wide-eyed but said nothing. Instead, she wiped out her scroll, proceed to type in a few codes in, and then just sat there staring off into space.

"Clarline you, you? You cause him to?" Maple repeated in disbelief; though everyone reacted, it was mostly just a shocked expression and doubt.

"I'm-" Clarline tried to get out but was cut off as a locker and the door-busting open to the entrance of the rooftop, revealing Indigo, Rusty, Violet, Russet, and Coral. The locker door swung open to reveal Pyrrha's weapon and shield. Seeing this, Clarline felt as though it was the right time for her to leave, the tears were flowing in harder than ever as she started to cry. The assassin's notice how close she was to the edge and started to run over towards the group, Pyrrha used her semblance to pull her sword out of its locker.

"I am sorry."

Clarline jumped as Solitaire and Maple reached for her. "Clar!" Solitaire screamed

"Noo!" Maple shouted as her hand barely missed Clarline's. Solitaire looked over Maple, who had fallen from jumping for her teammate. Pyrrha, though, jumped after her sword in hand.

"Shit!" Solitaire yelled as he too jumped off, Maple had half a mind to do the same, but a hand grabbed her shoulder, looking back she saw Rusty. Rusty shook his head no as the rest of the assassin's performed a leap of faith down after them.

"We have to stop them!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards the entrance to the rooftops.

"And that we will," Rusty said as the rest of the teens followed her with him shortly behind.

* * *

 ** _Cinder's Dorm_**

Cinder tapped a few buttons on her tablet, and sat for a while Mercury laid on his back, reading a comic book, Emerald sat in her bed twirling around her dagger. Cinder continued to tap until her eyes started to glow, feeling this, she smiled and stood up.

"It's time, call Neo, we have an escape to help."

* * *

In the middle of the air, Clarline felt the wind and pressure of the fall all at once, closing her eyes, she felt free for the first time in a long while, a slave to no one, free.

"ARRGGHHH!" A battle cry grew above her, causing her to open her eyes from the trance. Seeing a terrifying sight in front of her, Pyrrha Nikos, green eyes filled with rage. The red-headed goddess came soaring towards her blade extended, meeting up with the blond in mid-air, Clarline thought quickly and put up her arms in an X position to block the strike headed for her chest. Bouncing off, Pyrrha flipped in the air and struck from above with her spear, though Clarline blocked it as well. Though that's what Pyrrha wanted, as she used the momentum and swung her foot and connected. She was landing the kick in her gut, causing her to hasten her speed towards the ground. Spinning in the air from the boot, Clarline hit the ground on her back. Pyrrha twirled her spear and backhand it with both hands on it, stabbing the ground as she landed, causing a crater upon impact. Clarline, though rolled out the way, winded from the landing. Aura completely depleted from the fall and little fight she had with Pyrrha in the air; her only option was to run now. Rolling around, she forced her self to get up and started to sprint. Pyrrha emerged from the clouded crater and rushed towards the blond on her left side. Turning her weapon into a sword slashed at the girl's torso, but Clarline ducked under in mid-stride, running a little bit in an angle to get some distance between them. Pyrrha was having none of it, turning the sword into a spear, the redhead Sparta aimed for her legs this time lounging at her, Clarline jumped over the swing and rolled to her feet keeping the momentum. The two girls continued their sprint battle as they neared the cliff, off the edge of Beacon.

Solitaire landed on his feet, rolling as he hit, stopping himself. Looking up, he saw the two girls make a right, gritting his teeth, he got up and started to run. His eyes straight, he rushed as fast as he could towards the two on where he saw them. Turning the corner, he saw Clarline barley dodge another attack from Pyrrha, running at top speed Solitaire noticed that he wasn't gaining, cursing himself he tried to push only to hear multiple footsteps behind him. Looking back, four hooded people came rushing past him, gritting his teeth as he became a helpless figure trying to run to the problem.

Clarline slowed down as she neared the edge of the cliff. Looking back, she saw Pyrrha stop as well, changing her spear into its rifle form.

 _"I can't let her kill me, not know!"_

"Why?!" Pyrrha asked, aiming down her scoop to her head. The sound of her voice made it painfully apparent that she was hurt, knowing this, Clarline, in turn, was even more hurt by her actions. Turning around, Clarline revealed her tears to the also teary-eyed spartan.

"I had to!" Clarline shouted Pyrrha tilted her head, her face read that she disagreed with her.

"You didn't!" She argued. Both stared at each other, Pyrrha's finger closing in on the trigger. "You didn't! You know you didn't!"

"How would you know?! Huh?!" Clarline retaliated.

As the two had there argued back and forth, Coral and her two sisters, along with Indigo, had reached them. By now, the commotion had spread like fire, and a majority of the school had woken up. They were told to stay in by the now awakened staff as well.

"Pyrrha! Calm down," Russet said, her cheerful demeanor now turned into a serious one. As she says this, both Coral and Violet sneaked closer towards the spartan.

"Killing her won't do nothing, yeah, she betrayed us, but still, harming her won't do a thing for Hakeem," Indigo tried it next.

"No! She did more than betray!" Pyrrha turned her head slightly to the side. "She harmed family!" Turning back around, she closed her trigger finger slowly.

"Clar!" Solitaire's voice came as he jumped over the redhead and landed in between the two girls.

"Solitaire, move!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted her name.

"Clarline!" Maple said as the rest of the crew along with Ozpin and the rest of the teaching staff came running up as well.

"Maple! Come, help me!" Solitaire yelled

"Ms. Nikos put the gun down," Goodwitch stated as they stopped near her. Jaune reached for the gun, causing the redhead to flinch a little. Pyrrha stared down the blond girl from Haven.

"How!? How could you betray him like that?!" Anger surged through her voice. The gun in her hand started to tremble, so much so that Jaune quickly grabbed the arm and slowly pull it away. Pyrrha slowly let go of her weapon; once she let go, her fist balled up.

"Maple!" Solitaire called again, looking directly at his leader, who wasn't even looking but instead, crying. Never had he seen his leader cry before, no matter how tough it got, she never complained. Gritting his teeth, he knew she couldn't have been taking this whole event well.

"I had no choice," Clarline whispered, a far cry from her usual chipper self.

"Ms. Wood, step away from the edge," Ozpin said as he took a step forward.

"No choice?! There's always a choice!" Pyrrha bit back.

"Nikos! That's enough!" Glynda Goodwitch shouted, stopping the prodigy in her tracks. Her voice was rough enough to soothe over some of the flames that were in her throat.

"I thank you all."

"Clar?" Solitaire looked back at her.

"Say it's not true," Maple stated, her eyes beginning to water. Clarline said nothing but closed her eyes and looked away, that alone was enough for the leader of the now seemingly broken team MCHS to look away with her eyes shut.

"I...I'm sorry," Clarline said as she opened her arms. As she did, pain digging in her skin, in her chest, inhaling her breath, the feel of the nails exiting her body. She fell back off the cliff.

"No!" Solitaire rushed forward and reached out for his partner. Eyes widen a shocked expression stained her face as she fell. Looking up, Solitaire reached for her; his face speaks it all, a face she hadn't seen since John woke up from being knocked out all those nights ago. The memory clicked something in her; the past three weeks, she struggled with what she had done to her teammate. And she was doing it over again, the pain, betrayal they had to experience because of her.

 _"Well, mother, I will be visiting you soon, if I survive this."_

Clarline let the tears flow as the view of her friends faded into dots, expecting to hit the water at any minute.

* * *

"Stupid bird!" Solitaire yelled and picked, looked around, and started to chunk rocks at Azure. The bird easily dodged them and let out her yell at him.

"Solitaire," Maple walked forward from the group.

"Why'd you do it?!" Solitaire yelled.

"Solitaire."

"I'll kill you!"

"Solitaire! Stop!" Maple's voice boomed throughout the night. Solitaire threw one last rock at the bird before looking at his leader.

"Stop? Stop?! How could you say that when this creature just killed our teammate, our best friend!"

"Friend?!" Pyrrha's voice was heard from the crowd only for her to be brought back by Jaune.

"Teammate maybe, but, but how could a friend betray another?" Maple asked with venom as she looked down to the ground.

"What?"

"You heard me! We were supposed to be a family! Now look, all because of one thing, one thing, and we're broken!" Maple continued with ice in her voice. "The vytal festival is coming up, and we promised that all four not two would support our friends! Now, look! Look around, damn it!" Maple broke into tears that she had fought off for three weeks. Three weeks of waiting and hoping that her friends would all be together for the tournament coming up empty, ones went off captured. The other is now a traitor. Her strength is what brought all of her friend's hope; now, she too is breaking under the circumstances. "This! This fighting, worry right here, is it! I've had I losing everybody I love!" Her voice cracked as she had vivid flashbacks; when she was mugged, her cat brutally murdered in front of her eyes. Her father died because of an illness, a day before they found a cure for it. The loss of her father has left a significant impression on her life. As he had always taught her, and so she has done precisely that, for as long as she could. But deep down, she is still that little girl who lost her father.

"M...Maple," Ruby pipped up, only to see the vicious eyes of pain.

"Listen to me, Solitaire! She caused all of this! The disappearance, the arguments, the worry! All of it! All of it was because of HER!" Maple shouted at the top of her lounges, turning back towards her friend, looking him dead in the eyes as she said the next words. "So if she lives good for her, if she dies, may she rest in peace. She seems to have no problem killing one of her own," Maple said, turning around after she finished. Storming off with her friend staring at her, her last teammate, she could feel the eyes, but she didn't care. _Time alone is how I can think, this drama, its. It kills my heart._ She thought as she closed her eyes and drowned out everything.

* * *

 **Atlas**

"What's your status?" Jacques asked, looking out the window of his mansion. Currently, he was talking to one of his soldiers that he sent out to place a human-made artifact that he asked.

"We've arrived at the spot," The Schnee knight reported.

"Good, once we set this off-"

"Sir! It appears we have company!"

"Hmm?" Jacques turned and looked at the hologram.

"What do you command, sir?" The Schnee knight asked.

"Kill them." He smiled as he spoke everything was going according to plan if his men can take out assassins, then the object gets placed where no one can use it. He's one step closer to redeeming what he had done so long ago. The smile he had stopped; the thought of her was something that pained him, something he let happen. Balling his fist as the hologram close off, he turned around and stared outside the window until his door open.

* * *

 **Mantle, outs** **ide of the walls**

Draymond rushed through the snow, Silver right by his side, both huffing as they ran as fast as they could to their destination.

 _The hell are they thinking?! Why?!_

"Just beyond here! Hopefully, we aren't too late," Silver said as the snow started to flow down. They're footprints left in the snow, stopped as they saw two assassin's and some knight looking people, fighting.

"The hell?" Draymond asked as he squinted.

"Wait, there were more assassins than them; we must hurry!" Silver rushed forward, followed by Draymond.

One assassin twirled her weapon, staring down the knight in front of her, gritting her teeth, she rushed forward. Her sword was katana, striking forward, the knight easily evaded, and countered her weapon, spinning off of the females' thrust. Causing her to lose her balance huffing, looking over to her left, she saw her last assassin comrade strike. He attacked with force, swinging it wildly yelling as he did so. The knight quickly blocked his downward swing, front kicking him in the gut, causing the trained killer to cough and fall to his knees. Backhanding his sword, he stabbed his head, causing it to go through, killing him in an instant.

"Noo!" The female assassin yelled as she pushed off the blade of the knight she was facing and jumped into the air and delivered a sidekick to the knight's chest, sending him staggering. No less on the assault though, she turned her head and threw her katana at the next knight who, of course, knocked it away.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled as she jumped in the air and performed a jump spin hook kick, though, in mid-rotation, her leg was caught and slammed into the ground, coughing as she laid in the crater, bones broken.

"Well fought assassin, but you must die," The knight slammed his sword into her chest, causing her eyes to pop open even more full as it pierced her skin. Taking the sword out, he flicked his wrist down to make blood splatter on the snow from his sword. Looking up, he and his partner saw two more assassins appear and was running straight for them.

"Backup?" The other knight asked and readied his weapon. Before his partner could respond, they felt a sudden shift in their body, one that wasn't natural. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on their aura, looking down, they saw their aura color fading away.

Draymond slowed down a little as he felt a strange sensation within his body.

"No! We're too late! We have to retreat now!" Silver said, stopping and grabbing Draymonds left arm, pulling him away.

"What do you mean it's too late? They just killed two of our- I meant your own, and your not gonna do anything about that?!"

"That feeling you feel is our aura, that is being sucked out of us, and those guys just took two assassins, like you and me. What are we to do, huh?! Stop them? We have to go back and report-" Silver stated but was cut off by Draymond pulling his hand from her and activating his hidden blade.

"You came to me for help, and I don't plan on leaving with righting my wrongs."

"But-"

"Silver, you know me, I'm going to stop them."

"Would you listen for a second?!"

"Did you not hear me?" He pointed his hidden blade at her. "I'm no longer an assassin; I do as I please, I will become what the assassin's fear, and hope to be. So please, don't get in my way, unless you want to join me."

Silver said nothing but look down before looking up again. "You have decided then, huh?" Tears formed, but not of sadness, but gladness. "Very well, I will not get in your way, but it will give me peace if I knew you knew what you're going to retrieve." Silver grabbed his left hand and pushed it down. "The artifact that you are heading to get is one man-made, we know not who made it, it was given as a hint by a man in white."

"A man in white?

* * *

 ** _Atlas_**

Jacques walked through the halls, followed by his son; his thoughts were focused on one thing. Whether or not his "guest" is still living, he'll need him for at least a few more weeks until all the research will be complete.

"Father, don't you think nurse Reeka is getting a little attach our guest?"

"What do you mean, son?" Jacques asked, knowing what he was talking about. It seems that she had developed feelings for the young killer. Though he would confront her later, when the time was right, as of now, though, he needed to get back to his informant. The person who told the assassins about the "artifact."

"She has to be done healing him, right?" Whitley asked, looking up at his father.

"Listen, we need him to be in top shape for what we have to do with him, and then once we are done, he can die like the others."

* * *

 ** _Outside Vale, Templars hideout._**

"Zack," Ceaser started as he and the rest of the vale templar order took their seats. Ceaser turned to him before speaking again. "I have contacted the white fang of you coming with important business; they have yet to respond. So I want you to go to the Vale whitefang hideout and deliver the message that one of your faunas friends were taken away by the Schnee's."

"When do I meet them?" Zack asked, leaning on the wall nearby.

"Now, the young assassin has to leave from there now, before he dies,"

"What makes him so special besides his ancestors?" Lain asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, why him?" Marble also questioned.

"We had a hard time getting him to cooperate with us on the bullhead. Nicole informed

"He also wouldn't listen to my warning when I told him to run," Mayline said.

"Who's to say that he'll join us anyway?" Zack turned around and joined the conversation.

"Look, despite what the others think, assassins and templars need to work together for the world to be a better place, I believe both sides know this, but-" Ceaser sighed out.

"Ah, so that's your goal," Nicole crossed her arms and leaned forward onto the table and closed her eyes.

"Ceaser, ever the ambitionist," Dita, a former templar leader, who got kicked out due to her views on the assassin and templar war.

"What can I say, Dita? I've always been the one to think with my head, and not my sword," Ceaser said, closing his eyes.

"Oh? Look who it is!" Zack yelled in an overly excited voice before moving his way to the door.

"Finally, came out of your dungeon?" Marble laughed.

"Enough, our plans for a better future are just set in motion, but first we need to eliminate the rotten creed,"

"So?" Nicole asked, leaning back on her chair.

"So we let things go as they are, the assassins are digging their own grave with the earthquakes, and lots of destruction, among killing innocents, just to name a few," Dita said, taking her seat at the table.

"Huh, you have been up to date even in your room," Lain said.

"Them damn tremors could be felt even in my room bitch,"

"Ohhh, she feisty today!" Nicole laughed.

"If I say enough one more time," Ceaser said, causing all the girls to hush.

"What's your next command? "Mayline asked.

"We wait and hope the young assassin can come back to us," Ceaser said.

"Hope?" Lain asked.

"That's what this is based on? Hope?" Dita asked, getting up out her seat.

"Hope that is guaranteed with the young assassin, something in him I feel will help him understand our point of view," Ceaser said, his eyes shined with hope and determination. Silents filled the room until Dita spoke up. They felt the start of their aura being taken away slowly.

"It seems, the new beginning of fighting will begin,"

"His plan is already set I know, that's why we must hurry,"

"What will we tell Cinder?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing, we have played our part in their game; now we play our owns."

* * *

 **Mantle, outs** **ide of the walls**

Draymond rushed forward and ducked under a swing from a knight, and connected a leopard blow in the ribs, before sweeping his legs from underneath him. The other knight came in and stabbed his sword into the ground and gripped it, running as he did so and slashed upwards, causing dust and snow to lift off the ground. Draymond spun and covered his eyes from the hail, and received a kick in his gut, rolling off the hit he landed on his knees and bent his body backward to dodge another incoming blow. The two knights both started to attack together, as Draymond was put on the defensive, ducking and weaving the two attacks. As he ducked under one knight swing, the other sent a low roundhouse kick towards his face. Draymond thought quickly and brought up on of his arms block the kick, causing him to fly off it and used his other to place into the ground and flipped off it. The hit surprised Draymond, not because of the power of the kick but the pain he felt form the boot. Looking up, he tried to study their body language, but nothing came from the way they were standing. Straightening up himself, he got back into a hand to hand position but then realized that his arm wasn't healing.

 _That feeling? Is my aura gone?_

One of the knights chuckled at the rouge assassin, seeing him look down at his arm, he knew that he found out. "So? Did you notice something different, eh? Aura has been interrupting our jobs for the longest time, now we will take away the very thing that sets so many of us apart, yet so little," the knight said. Draymond said nothing but lowered his body in a defensive position.

 _That's why they wear armor?_

"So, what will you plan on doing against fully armored men with nothing but mere clothes on?"

 _I see they planed this and have prepared for this exact opportunity, but why?_

Draymond rushed forward again, sending a roundhouse kick towards the sword, the blow knocking it down, then he threw a jab towards his face. The knight dodges the attack, but Draymond didn't care for that, as he moved his head, his neck was exposed. Before he could make a move, he knelt to dodge an attack from his behind. The knight that was beside him took a swing at his head; the problem is that Draymond was the same size his companion. So when he swung for the head, he almost chopped his companion head off but stopped in time. Draymond capitalized on this and uppercut the other knight, and sidekicks the knight from before in the gut. Taking advantage of this, he activated his hidden blade and stabbed down into the exposed neck, killing him instantly, deactivating them, he turned around and delivered a combo of punches and kicks. Knees at the stunned knight, repeatedly knocking away the sword when he tried to bring it up to block. Jabbing him in the face, and roundhoused kicking his knee, ending it with kneeing him in the face. Causing the knights' helmet to fall off as he was launch into the air, his sword still in hand landing on his back, he slid in the snow for a little bit. Grunting as he tried to get up but couldn't as a foot stepped on his chest.

"What did you do?" Draymond asked, looking directly down at him.

"We did what we were supposed too, but I guess you know something about that assassin!" The knight pushed his foot off of him and thrust his sword forward. Draymond jumped back and looked at the knight.

"Don't compare me to those wannabe heroes," Draymond said as he reached down and grabbed his sword. His black and red robe blew with the snow and wind. A smile crept on his face; adrenaline was starting to fly through him; this was going to be a fight that he was going to enjoy, one he knew will be in its last breaths. Twirling his sword, both men stared down each other, Draymond lifted his sword and pointed it at the knight who got into his fighting position.

"Not an assassin? Wired, you look like one," The knight said as he inched forward. Both men can feel the aura in them, though not enough to heal their wounds immediately. Not to the extent of before, now you can't take hits like that, now you'll have to strategize with every single move. The knight rushed forward; first, Draymond looked at his body filled armor, thinking, he had to realize a way to get past him, the whole reason why he stayed was so that he could find the source of the problem. "The machine that's sucking aura" is what Silver referred to it as, so that was his mission. To make right his wrong in Vaccuo, in Mantle, the knight swung at him. Deflecting the attack Draymond moved back and twirled his weapon, the knight continued his assault, swinging his sword with precision, aiming for his abdomen and other vital organs, stabbing and jabbing with his sword. Deflecting the sword of the knight, he fronts kicked the knight away and looked around, as he looked around a glowing light glint in the snow.

 _Bingo_

Backhanding his sword, Draymond, stood up straighter. The knight looked confused for a second until Draymond lifted two fingers and motion for him to come. Gritting his teeth, he rushed forward, pulling his arm back, he readied for a strike. "For my brothers of the order! We will prevail against you all!" The knight yelled as he came closer and thrust forward. Draymond was taken aback by how easily he feel for the trap, but he brought his sword up and countered and moved to the side using his momentum against him. As he did that, Draymond grabbed his arm and twisted it then threw him with his full strength, causing the sword to fly out of his hand. The knight flew and landed on his side, grunting he rolled a little bit before coming to a stop. Draymond used this opportunity to rush towards the glint of light; Once he got there, he stood on the sun turning around, he saw the knight get up slowly, looking at him. Tossing up a throwing knife, Draymond speeds it towards him hitting him in the neck. As that happens, Draymond started to disappear, he saw the knight grip his neck and pull out the knife, then take out something and stuck it into his kneck. Before he could see more, everything turned to white as he was transported to another place entirely.

* * *

 ** _Unknown area_**

Draymond hid his eyes from the blinding light until it became less apparent. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't near Mantle no more, so he started to walk about, looking and paying attention to any movement, his sword tucked away, due to him mostly not using it half the time. Each step he took was one of caution, not know what he'll meet in this unknown place. It appeared to be a cave, but not like the ones in the world. The pull of this one gave off feelings of the towers of the artifacts that he once went too, ones that lead to his departure of the brotherhood. The cave had a light blue color around it, crystals, that shined not because of light but because of its energy. He continued to walk until he heard the sound of men talking. Getting into a hiding spot, he looked around to see a place where he could climb and get a surprise on them from above but nothing.

 _Damn, I have to get closer somehow to hear them._

Draymond, peeked over the corner of the rock he was hiding by, to see anything. What he saw was something that took his interest; more of the knights looking, people.

 _There's more? What the hell is going on here?_

Draymond quickly scratted over towards the next rock and the next until he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"It's almost complete, Aura will be no more," One knight said.

"Yeah, but why? Why take away something that can be so useful in fighting?"

"That's the thing, see master Schnee wants us to do this for a reason, and we must follow with no questions."

"Jeez, dictator, much?"One knight said, rolling his head and then shaking it.

"Haha, you think that's a dictatorship? Wait until you hear about the assassins!"

"Yeah, those people in robes looking cool but stupid at the same time?"

"I mean, we have full armor on, so if that counts?"

"I mean yeah, but we are _Knights_ not some crazy bunch of people who will jump off a damn hundred story building just to land in a haystack!" That comment sent the group of knights laughing. Draymond even agreed with how crazy that is.

"Yeah, but they do be hitting them landings, though."

"Yeah, yeah, you think we ran into trouble yet?"

"I don't know, should we call?"

"Protocol says to call every five minutes, and the last we called, they were killing assassins."

"Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?"

"If you ask me, they are nothing but a bunch of cry babies to me, just like that young one we have back at our base!"

Draymond listened in carefully and perked up to that.

"Dude! You weren't supposed to say that!"

"What it's not like anyone else can hear with me!"

"True, but give him props, the young kid is still able to breathe and gives us information, I respect him for that."

"Haha, listen to him!"

"You respect faunas?!" Another knight started to laugh historically.

 _Faunas, Assassin? That could be him but, Damnit!_ Draymond tightens his fist as he continued to listen.

"Look, I'm just saying credit is given when it's due!"

"He's not lying."

"Yeah, That's understandable, but let's call in."

The rest of the knights got quiet, Draymond was fuming at this point, and got up and took off his hood, The knights didn't notice him at first thanks to his outfit, and skin color, but the light from the artifact shine brightly. Draymond unsheathed his sword and threw it full force into the object, causing it to go static.

"What?!

"The hell?!"

The knights looked forward and saw the man robes stand in front of them.

"Now, tell me what was the name of that fauna you have at your base?" Draymond cracked his knuckles.

* * *

 ** _Vale White Fang hideout_**

Zack held up his hands as he walked into the tent, his weapons cast aside, he got thrown onto the ground grunting.

"Gah, jeez some type of welcoming party," Zack shook his head.

"So? why are you here?" Adam asked, turning away form the map that was in front of him. Hand on the hilt of his blade, Zack noticed this and held his head down.

"Please, you have to help me, a friend of mines, he's been kidnapped," Zack said his voice was trembling.

"And why would I help you a human? If that's all you wanted, then you can forget-"

"Please! My friend! He was kidnapped by the Schnee's!" Zack yelled, gripping his pants tighter, a tear falling from his face.

"Schnee's?" The Lieutenant voice came into the picture, Adam looked like he was about to say something, but instead gestured for him to continue.

"He's fauna, just like you! Please, there's no telling what they're doing to him!" Zack lifted his head as he showed him the picture of Shaun.

"Hmph using a fauna for your gain?" Adam squinted his eyes.

"No, please! They even sent a video of what they are doing to him!" Zack pulled up a video that Sanje, a templar who works undercover to keep Shaun safe, had hacked into and sent it to them. The video played of the young assassin getting tortured, it only lasted for a half a minute.

"Ok, ok, we believe you, we will agree to help your friend, but first, we are an organization," Adam said, looking away form the screen, balling up his fist.

"We will help," the Lieutenant promised.

"Any Idea why the Schnee's would want him?" Adam asked to which Zack looked up directly at the leader of the camp here, and stood up.

"In any way, he doesn't deserve the treatment no matter how dangerous he is."

"Dangerous?" Adam asked.

* * *

 ** _Mistal, assassins hideout_**

Demeter looked up into the ceiling; the fan blew her hair softly. Her eyes closed as she thought of her younger son, Hakan, or better know as Shaun or Hakem. She dreaded the fact that she had to go and finally confront her tyrant "Husband" of the assassin order. His influence at this point has been something that should have been taken care of. One person didn't rule the law she originally joined throughout the entire world, and they surely didn't kill innocents.

"Sis, has the time come?" Palm, her sister, came in eating a sub from the street.

"Yes, very much so indeed, the time has come, we must hurry," Demeter lowered her head and opened them to see the shattered moon outside her window. The scent of rocks and beer of spilled drinks came into her nose. The sound of wind knocking on her window caused her to get up. Some sort of signal for her to get moving, Palm moved out of the way so she can walkthrough.

"Who should say something first?" Palm asked as she clapped both her fist together.

"No, this time, I shall take the lead," Demeter said as she walked her hands tucked into her sleeves.

"If you insist, time to make the bastard pay!" Palm sighed as she once again slammed her fist together.

* * *

Isaiah looked at the two assassins; both had on the traditional robe that the old creed wore out of their hideout and during assassinations.

"So? The report," Isaiah asked with dominance in his voice.

"We found the person who made the article and tracked him down," one assassin said.

"And?" Isaiah asked.

"We-we couldn't kill him."

"What do you mean couldn't?!"

"We tried to strike, sir, but we were stopped," the first assassin said.

"Stopped?"

"Yes, sir," the other assassin spoke up next. Each killer took turns describing the events that took place. Once they were done explaining, there was a long silence. Time seemed to have calmed down from the hastiness it's been for the whole day.

"I see, any Idea on which Templar that did it?"

"Sir, we couldn't tell exactly because-"

"I did it," Demeter entered the room, Palm close behind. All three heads turned towards the feminine voice behind them; the two assassins had a shocked look on their faces. But Isaiah didn't look surprised at her confession; instead, a smirk appeared on his face.

"You did?" Isaiah asked, his voice, spelled out a type of confidence, a man with to much power in his hands.

 _"He's gotten to use to it; he needs to be cut down, the tyrant that has slain the brotherhood from the inside"_ Palm thought, as she clenched her fist, it pissed her off with seeing what she grew up in be destroyed within a matter of years.

"Killing innocents isn't the assassin's way," Demeter started to step forward.

"Your lucky the headmasters of any of the academy's hasn't stepped in," Palm gritted her teeth.

"So, what if they come?" Isaiah asked.

"If they don't come, you'll have to be put in your place," Demeter's voice trembled with anger as she continued," After all the crap you have done to the creed, after the death you brought to my family, killing my children's father! I shall avenge the end of all you are responsible for," Demeter reached towards her side and pulled out a dagger. The atmosphere increased ten fol as her usually fresh, and calm face now resembles that of anger and spite.

"Is that what this 'rebellion' is about?" Isaiah asked, squinting his eyes; his voice changed from earlier; it seemed that Demeter had struck a nerve with her comment. Silence filled the room; the two assassins that were there only could stand there with a look of disbelief. Neither drew their weapon, instead looked at the female, the hostility rose every step she took.

"How much longer are we going to let this man destroy the very thing we set forth to be?!" Demeter walked forward, blade extended to the side.

"How much influence do you think you have?" Isaiah smiled as he got up from his seat, staring her down, seeing the two assassins get in front of her as he asked this. This action confused her beyond belief, how stubborn, and dense were these people? Do they not know what they are doing is wrong?

"We're sorry, but we can't allow you to go any further," the assassin started, and reached for his very blade and unsheathed it along with the other killer doing the same. Demeter gritted her teeth and stopped her advances. Isaiah laughed for a second; his confidence oozing out of every word he spoke.

"I'll be able to forgive you if you apologize," Isaiah said as he turned around and walked back to his seat, stopping a few meters away from his position. Demeter, though lowered her weapon but continued at a slower pace.

"If we wish to go back to the older days of the creed, the corrupted must be eliminated too!" Demeter jumped back, her sister pounced in front of her and sweep both of their legs with her spear. Without fail, they both fell onto their hand and flip off it to land on their feet in sync. Getting into a fighting stance, Demeter and Palm stared down their foes; the unseen revolution has begun.

"My mother is in there, and I know it!" A familiar voice came from the outside. The sound was none other than the cheetah faunus, Lina, Isaiah squinted his eyes at the tone of her voice.

"Tck looks like things are about to get interesting," Isaiah smiled as he turned around and walked forward as the daughter of Demeter rushed into the battle set area wide-eyed.

"W-what is happening?" Lina asked as she and a few other assassins walked into the room behind her, Demeter turned around and met eyes with her daughter.

* * *

 ** _Atlas_**

Rekka sighed out as she finished working on the body of Shaun, she trembled to the feeling of exhaustion. Walking over towards a cabinet and picking up a syringe, she walked back over and stuck it in his chest. The syringe struck through his body softly, causing him to jump a little from his slumber, but nothing more, the content oozed out of the needle and into his bloodstream. Taking it out, she felt a wave of tiredness, hitting her knee on the ground, she felt strange as if something was sucking the aura out of her. Dizzy, she got up slowly and shook her head, the room looking woozy until it became clearer again, letting out another sigh she looked over towards the young assassin, and horror took her breath away. Rushing forward, though wobbly a little, Rekka quickly placed her hands on the young killer. Hakan appeared to be having trouble with his body, or struggling to some degree, as it spasms out of control.

"Shaun! Please stay with me! Don't die!" Rekka begged as she tried to use her aura but to no avail.

* * *

"Father? Do you think it was smart to use such a tactic as this when the assassin hasn't recovered yet?" Whitley asked as his father shook hands with his informant. Turning towards his son, a faint small appeared on his lips.

"Watch and learn why the 20-year-old is ranked the best in healing in the whole kingdom," confidence for the young lady keeping his prize alive burst like a heart that is excited to see it's love. Turning back around to face his son, his smile slowly disappearing before he talked to his informant to a more sad look. As if something had crossed his mind. "Son, can you go back to the kitchen and bring us something to drink? While you're at it can you please look for your mom, I'd hate to have to worry for her safety as she nearly vomits to death," the comment cause the informant, who was looking away, to chuckle a little bit as well as his soon.

"Yes, sir," Whitley sprinted towards the door and left. After a few seconds went by, Jacques spoke up, his tone sympathetic.

"I... I'm sorry, it slipped my mind-"

"Sir, it's ok, what happened, happened," The informant said before chuckling a little. "I see you haven't changed one bit, still as caring as ever."

The informant crossed his legs and lifted his head to gaze at the man in white eye to eye, both not saying a word.

* * *

Rekka huffed as she rested her head on Hakan's chest, feeling his heart, suddenly increased, worried her causing the pale-skinned girl to lift her head, only to see that he was up staring at her. A blush formed across her face as they locked eyes for what felt like forever, but Rekka cut it off, burying her face into his bare skinned chest. What felt like a drop of water, was the semi busty nurse tears, landing on him.

"I- I thought you were dying!" Rekka splurted out the words, her heart making up the words as she went. "I can't stand this, seeing you hurt, hearing you in pain. I- I don't know what this feeling is in my chest, but it hurts!" Three weeks of taking care of this faunus, three weeks of melting the ice of his cold heart. Three weeks of somehow catching feelings for the younger man. Now, if any time was the time to confront and let them be known to the one person she has ever cared about within the last four years, she had to live in the mansion. Hakan placed his hand on top of her head and patted it; he couldn't put into words of how he felt towards her, because Shaun indeed never saw anything in a girl before, at least not until he met Rekka. Reaching with both his hands, he hugged her and held on tightly, shocking the older women, but accepted it. Her tears felt like the chilly night air, sinking into his skin. Before long the pain he felt in his body disappeared as each tear-soaked into his skin, the white-tipped woman got up due to the shining light in his chest, the fire caused the young 17 year old to float a little bit, and then without warning, he let out a yell. The yell blinded the whole room with its pure whiteness, making Rekka cover and shut her eyes as it covered every inch of it.

"Shaun?!" Rekka hollered as she uncovered her eyes and opened them. What she found was the young assassin on his own two feet for the first time in three weeks. Standing there with the cloths the Schnee knights gave him. "Shaun-"

"Rekka... T- thank you," Hakan said as he lifted his hand and ran it through his dreads before turning around and hugging the Brown-haired women. The gesture accepts, and Rekka hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"D-do you mind if we can stay like this? For a little while longer?" Rekka asked her voice, wavering from its usual dominance to shyness. Chuckling Hakan sighed and held her, not letting go. Both were enjoying the warmth of each other. Taking in the scent of Rekka, Hakan pulled away and rolled his shoulders, popping them. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Better, thanks to you, I- I have to find a way out of her-" Shaun started for her to cover his mouth and sigh before she whispered in his ear.

"For an assassin, you sure do pay attention to detail," Rekka pointed to the upper corner of the room, to see a camera on the wall.

"I can't help it cause you're in front of me," Shaun blurted out, and then immediately covered his mouth.

 _What did I just say?!_

Chuckling Rekka blushed, covering her cheeks.

"Now now, not in front of the camera," she smiled as she spoke, turning away from the young boy. Just as quickly it appeared, it disappeared, looking him right in the eyes, she whispered the words and made sure only he could see. "I have a plan."

The whisper connected to his ears clear as day, leaving him stunned for a bit. "I've been planning this for a while, it just so happens that you are here to help me execute it, how long do you think you can hold out for?"

"I- I don't know," Hakan repeated in a low voice, making Rekka lean in more. Letting out a sigh, she thought of something.

"In about two months, the vytal festival will be in full swing, hold off until then, please?" Rekka requested grabbing hold of his hand as she did. Nodding his head, Shaun looked into the older woman's eyes. Staring, it made his heart race, something about her eyes. "Good, I promise that by that time we will escape."

* * *

 ** _Vale, training grounds_**

Maple huffed as she swung her sword, the large object caused a massive wave of air fused with aura. Sweating, she backhanded the sword and stuck it into the ground. Her nerves haven't calmed down in the slightest, so she came here to train to ease her, yer it didn't seem to help at all.

"Damnit! Why?" Maple sighed out before punching the ground in anger. As she hit the ground, the door opened, not turning around, she grabbed her sword. "Please, leave me be, it has been a long night," Maple said as she twirled her sword in her hand.

"It has been rough on all of us," a voice that she can no doubt take it as the prodigy herself, Pyrrha Nikos. Letting out a gasp, she turned around, seeing the redhead herself look at her with worried eyes, holding both her arms below her breasts. Looking into each other's eyes, Pyrrha, took the steps down and reached to meet her face to face, neither saying a word. Pyrrha leaned in and hugged the black-haired girl, both not saying a word, and as she did so, the world moved in slow motion, her hair floating up a bit due to the sudden movement. "It's ok to cry," Pyrrha repeated the words as her voice changed, and tears formed in her eyes. This action sent Maple over the edge, and she balled out crying, burying he face into Pyrrhas shoulder.

"This always happens, always," Maple clenched the spartan's shoulder.

"It's ok," Pyrrha repeated, holder her tighter, as her tears started to fall.


End file.
